


Behind The Mask

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Blonde Felicity Smoak, Bratva, Danger, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Goth Felicity Smoak, Insecure Oliver, Iris West Is A Vilain, Love Triangles, M/M, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Massage, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, OLICITY BABIES, POV Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, SnowBarry - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Violence, Triad - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak just entered MIT, her dream school. Only one slight problem came up when someone started following her and more people than intended were included. The more time passed the more she found herself in trouble.How little did she know her past was going to blow in her face like that. How little did she know Oliver Queen, her teacher, was far more than he let on. How little did she know, that love is a dangerous game.[summary isn't good but you should give it a try]*STORY COMPLETED*





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! after what seemed like an eternity, I'm back with a new story that I hope will entertain you for the rest of this hellatus, enjoy! and feel free to suggest any modification.

BEHIND THE MASK

 

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

 

 

Felicity Smoak was with no doubt the most intelligent person you'll ever get to meet. She was a computer genius and about to enter her first class of the year at MIT. She took her degree in computer sciences and took just one more class about etymology. Just because it seems really amazing to learn all those words and more especially where they're from. So here she was, in the corridors of her dream school waiting for Caitlin to join her for their first class together. Caitlin has been her best friend since elementary school and she probably knew too much about Felicity.

 

After Caitlin joined her they went into Room 200 B and waited with the other students for the teacher to arrive. Felicity being herself, she couldn't help but listen to what the others said.

 

“I can't believe we are going to see him.” one girl said

 

“What are you talking about? You never saw the guy before?” another added

 

“Girls, he's just the cutest most handsome teacher you'll ever see.” a guy added

 

Felicity huffed from behind, did they just come to this class to look at the teacher's butt or what? Sure, if he's really handsome there may be a way to take a peek from time to time but they're all here to learn after all. She was about to open her mouth when a very nice and good looking guy entered the room, he could be about eight years older than her maximum. When he turned around the girls in front of her moaned lightly. _Who are those?! Children?_

 

He took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. When he finished Oliver Queen was written on the board. “Hi everyone, I'm Oliver Queen and I'm going to be your etymology teacher this year. First thing, I would like for all of you to take a piece of paper and write your name, where you're from and why you're here at MIT. For I don't know any of you and I would love to know my students.”

 

After he finished speaking, everyone took a piece of paper and started writing what he asked them to. Ten minutes later he started calling them all randomly.

 

“Hi, name's Ray Palmer, I'm from Coast City and I'm here to learn about tech enterprises.”

 

Mr Queen nodded and pointed another one.

 

“Um.. Hi, my name is Barry Allen and I'm from Central City and.. and I'm here to be a computer scientist”

 

“Hi, Caitli Snow, I'm from Central City and I'm just here for this class because I'm learning medicine in Harvard.”

 

“Name's Cisco, I'm from Ivy Town and I'm here to learn about Computer Sciences in general and I probably took too much courses”

 

“I'm Sara Lance, from Starling and here for this class only too because I too am taking my main courses in Harvard.”

 

“Hi, name's Cooper Sheldon, I'm from Boston and I'm here because computers are like a second life to me.”

 

After this one Felicity stopped listening to the others presenting themselves and started talking to Caitlin about the fact that she hadn't stopped looking at this Barry Allen since the beginning of this class. She blushed and told her he was cute and that she noticed that Felicity hardly took her eyes off of the teacher's butt or abs. This being told made Felicity blush as hard as Caitlin when the last student presented herself.

 

“Hi, Iris West, Central City, and I'm here to learn how to use computers in the police. I don't really know if there's a specific name for that.”

 

Before the teacher could answer, Felicity responded “Cyber Criminality”

 

The teacher looked towards her direction and smiled “That is correct Miss..”

 

“Smoak. Felicity. Smoak” she said smiling awkwardly.

 

“Would you mind presenting yourself too? You're the only one who hadn't presented herself.”

 

“Felicity Smoak, from Las Vegas, and here to learn about Computer sciences and Cyber Criminality and Etymology.”

 

“Okay. Well hello everyone let's start learning shall we?”

 

After that, everything went pretty fast. They spent two hours learning about greek etymology and Felicity was amazed by the meaning of every word they used in every day’s life. At the end of the two hours Caitlin still hadn't taken her eyes off of Barry Allen and Felicity had to practically yell to make her see her. They said goodbye as Caitlin was heading to Harvard with Sara to take her net classes.

 

Her next class was about Cyber Security, she found Iris, Cisco and Cooper again in this class. She didn't know why but Cooper was staring the whole class and got her uncomfortable. Worse than this Lacrosse player who was stalking her in high school that forced her and Caitlin to act and do something to make him stop. She really hoped this Cooper wasn't like that Lacrosse player. Because that would suck, for him.

 

At the end of her day Felicity met Caitlin at Jitters for their night work. They talked about their first day at school and Felicity listened with fascination to what Caitlin had learned in such short time when Mr sexy teacher arrived – yes that's how Cait called Mr Queen.

 

“Hi, excuse me, can I have a latte please?” he asked not even noticing Caitlin and only looking at Felicity. Which made her blush and Caitlin laugh because of her reaction.

 

“Yes sure, you want sugar with it?” she asked looking right into his eyes. Oh lord, he had the most mesmerizing deep blue eyes she had ever seen. One could get lost into those eyes but if you look into it further, you can practically see pain. Why?

 

“No thank you, I'd like to take a muffin though if it's possible? Strawberry?” his eyes still locked onto hers.

 

“Yes sure.” she stopped looking at him and moved away to make his coffee and prepare his muffin while Cait was taking the money. When she came back to the front he was gone and Cait nodded to his direction in the room. Felicity mouthed a “thank you” and went to give him his order.

 

“Hi again, here's your coffee and your strawberry muffin. Have a nice day.” she smile and turned around going back to the bar.

 

“Thank you Miss Smoak, have a nice day too.” he smiled and started drinking his latte.

 

When she came back Caitlin was smiling from ear to ear and Felicity wondered what had happened but it didn't take her long to see Barry doing a starring contest with her best friend. After what seemed like an eternity, Felicity and Caitlin closed Jitters and went home to their apartment near campus. When they arrived home, the goth took off all her makeup and boots and took out her panda pajama.

 

“So, what do you think about this etymology teacher?” Cait teased her because she knew how he just couldn't take his eyes off of her back at Jitters.

 

“I don't know. What I know for sure is that he has the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen! Like really! Amazing eyes and he's got that perfect round ass like – how is he even real you know? Not just like this Cooper or Ray whatever. Did you know they were both beside me all day like I was some sheep and they were two alphas battling to have the last sheep in store. I'm not a fucking animal they could just go and talk to me like a normal human being but no. anyway they don't have that teacher's amazing ass.” she turned around to see her friend giving her big eyes “what?! Haven't you seen his ass? Like really this is inevitable, you can't not see it.”

 

“No no, I'm just legit shocked that you talk about a teacher and then babble about two idiots to go back to the ass of that teacher. Felicity, you didn't babble since 7th grade. What happened to you?” Caitlin started laughing and Felicity noticed that, indeed, she started babbling again when speaking about that teacher.

 

“Don't laugh at me! It's not funny at all imagine I babble in his class in front of everyone how do I get out of this situation alive?” she sounded hurt and worried

 

“Calm down Fel, you'll just avoid talking and everything's gong to be fine okay?” she waited for her friend to nod and then said goodnight leaving Felicity alone in her bedroom.

 

This teacher was indeed breathtaking but what she didn't plan was dreaming about him. That's how she woke up at 2am all sweaty and trembling from that particularly erotic dream she just had about her teacher. Oh my god what just happened?

 

Unable to fall back asleep, too afraid to dream about him again, Felicity got out of bed, put a yoga pant and a hoodie on and went to walk around the neighborhood a bit. It was calm and quiet and relaxing to walk outside for a bit. It really was until she noticed someone following her at least 10 steps behind so she started walking faster just to see if he or she was accelerating too and when the person did it was her cue to run. So she did, as fast as she could until she lost him and got safe inside her building.

 

That was too much in one night so she hurried in the stairs and then to her room, got undressed for the second time of the night and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The man looked at her window from his hidden place right in front of her building. She ran faster than he thought. She would not escape him next time, he'd sworn to himself while looking at her from behind her window. When she closed the lights he dialed a number on his phone and it answered on the second ring/

 

"I got eyes on her, don't worry I won't let her go that easily again. I promise." the man hung up the phone and went back to his house where he could hang all the photos he took of Felicity today with all the others.

 

"Next time I get you, son of a bitch."

 


	2. Trouble

BEHIND THE MASK

 

CHAPTER 2

 

 

When Felicity woke up, her first thought went to that guy who had followed her when she wandered outside early this morning. She knew she was already late so she hurried in the shower and got out as fast as she got in, got clothed and ran to get Caitlin before she went for her day in Harvard. When she got to explain it all, first she didn't believe it and then she freaked out telling Felicity to talk about it to someone at MIT but who was she going to talk about this with other than her best friend. She knew she had to make new friends to make sure she was surrounded almost all the time but she wasn't the sociable kind of person. Instead, she was going to hack security surveillance without Cait knowing and she'll find the piece of shit who followed her and then make sure to make his life a living hell.

  
On her way to her first class of the day, she crossed ways with Mr Sexy Teacher – yep, this is Mr Queen she's talking about. Cait should've never told her about this ridiculous surname because now, she might say it out loud without even noticing. She didn't know how or why but she accidentally ran into him and spilled all his papers to the floor and – god he smelled so good. A mix of his cologne and something close to what woods smell like.

  
“Hi, Sir... I'm so so sorry I didn't see you. I mean I saw you but my brain didn't register you so I ran into you, but you already know that since we're both on the ground picking up your sheets of paper which means you can hear me babble. Which will end in three, two, one.” she shut her mouth and finished picking all the sheets of paper she could grab and gave it back to him with a small but determined smile on her face and she was greeted with the same assurance in his smile.

  
“It's okay Felicity, I feel like you weren't there just a few seconds ago. Is everything okay?” he look genuinely concerned and Felicity couldn't help but bite her lower lip as to contain the words diarrhea she was about to spill. Once again, as if he felt it, Mr Queen took her in his room apart so they could be alone to talk correctly. “So, tell me what's happening in that beautiful mind of yours?”

A compliment? Well that is new, not unwelcomed but still weird coming from her teacher. Which made her blush in the process “Yes I... I'm fine don't worry everything's okay. At least I think.” she started babbling but managed to stop by some miracle.

  
“Miss Smoak..” the tone of his voice was defying her.

  
“Okay! Okay.. I never ask for help. Never asked. But yesterday when I was out walking around the neighborhood early this morning there was someone following me and then he was just under my window, I saw him, he followed me where I live and he knows where my apartment is since he waited right under my window. I have to admit this is kind of scary.” when she finished she noticed her teacher shifting from leg to leg almost uncomfortably. “Is everything alright Sir?”

  
He locked his eyes with hers and sighed “Yes, everything's alright it's just not the first time I hear about this mysterious guy running around the neighborhood. Felicity, I am being extremely serious here. Firstly, you made the right decision in agreeing to tell me about this and secondly you absolutely need to not go out when night comes and especially not alone; from what I've learned, this guy only shows up at night and only run after girls when they're alone and -”

  
“I think I'm going to learn martial arts.” she interjected him

  
“You better not try to fight him.” his voice was between frustration and anger

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because other girls tried already, you're a computer genius you'll find out about what happened to them.”

  
Felicity sat in the chair, shocked by his confession. Why was he telling her all of this? To protect her for sure but why did she get the feeling he knew more about this guy than he lets in. And why this restless need to protect her? That was a question for another day as she heard the bell ring. Both left the empty class and went their separate ways to their classes. No matter what she did, Felicity couldn't keep what he said to her off of her memory, she just kept thinking about it all day and even when she worked at Jitters she was so distracted by her thoughts she heard clients only from time to time.

That was until Mr Queen entered the coffee shop. “Hi Felicity, nice to see you're still here.”

"Always here, all week. Except for Sundays because everyone needs a day off.” she smiled a genuine smile for the first tie in what felt like an eternity. "Oh! And I did some research about that guy and you were right, this is creepy. I promise I won't go out alone at night."

"Good to know. I'd rather know you're safe than outside with this guy running around." He was about to leave when he added "I would like to talk to you when you're done if it's possible?” he sounded... nervous?

“Yes! Sure! I mean I do have questions about some words too if that's not bothering you?”

“No, sure I'll be more than happy to answer all your questions. If you answer mines?”

“Okay! Deal!” she smiled and turned around to prepare his usual latte and strawberry muffin. When she finished she directly went to his table – yes his, he always sits at the same table so it's technically his table. She told herself as she moved towards him, she then gave him his latte and his muffin and started counting the hours until the end of her shift. When that time finally happened she went behind and got undressed and re dressed with her usual boots and dark clothes and went in front of the store to check if everything was in order. Tonight she was closing alone since she told Caitlin she will come back with Mr Queen. She was sure he was a gentleman and he will make sure she goes home safely since her weird stalking guy story.

So Felicity got out and was met with Mr Queen's perfect ass. “Mr Queen? It's not that I don't like the outside of Jitters but it's getting really late.”

His head shifted and bit and he turned around “Of course Miss Smoak, come, my car is right there. We'll talk on your way home.”

“Okay, thanks for taking me back home by the way.”

“You're welcome. So, I was wondering since you're one of the best students of your class if you'd like to help a few of your classmates getting through for the next test?”

“There's a next test coming already? Oh frack! I'm so late.”

“Don't worry I haven't planned it yet, it'll be our little secret okay?” Before she could answer his phone rang and he accepted the call “Hi? Yes; no don't worry I'm just out with a student I'll be at yours soon. Yeah, bye.”

“Oh! Am I bothering you by asking to bring me home?” she said as they entered his car.

"No, not at all, your safety will never be bothering. It's priority.” he reassured her.

They couldn't really talk on their way to her apartment since she had to give him directions and Felicity wasn't the type of person who could do two things at the same time. After he dropped her at her apartment, they said goodbye and he waited fro her to be in her building to go wherever he had to go, she didn't  
know.

After that, the entire week passed by with no sign of this mysterious guy and her classes went from being boring to slightly interesting especially with the way her classmates treat this awful teacher named Mrs Lance. She's probably Sara's sister since they have the same name but who cares, this teacher is a real  
pain in the ass and way too exigent.

At the end of the last class of the week Felicity got out and while walking through to corridors she stopped when she heard Mr Queen and Mrs Lance's voice yell at each other.

“Oliver you can't dumb me like that for no reason, especially not a year before our wedding. You can't leave me!”

"But I don't love you anymore Laurel, you can understand I'm not going to marry someone I do not love will I?” he stayed calm as the woman was yelling and raging out in front of him, that must be really awful to be dumped by such a nice ass though, Felicity told herself and she listened a bit more about the conversation.

"Why are you dumping me? Did you fell in love with another woman? Are you seeing anyone ? Is it the reason?”

When he went silent Laurel understood she had no chances if he had fallen in love with another woman. Felicity knew by experience when a guy is in love nothing stops him, except an unexpected baby. In that case he runs like a coward. As laurel stormed outside the room, Felicity ran to hide but was seen by Mr  
Queen without noticing. After a few minutes of silence she got out of her hide place and once again, ran into Mr Queen's broad chest. She wasn't complaining though, his chest was strong sure, but so so soft and nice to touch.

"Miss Smoak, may I help you with something?”

"Not thank you I was... I um.. I was going ho-home.” she tried a smile but she knew in advance she hadn't fooled him.

“How much of this conversation did you hear?”

"What conversation?” she acted innocent hoping she was giving his the answer he wanted, he leaned dangerously close to her. At this point it was almost intoxicating, she could almost feel his lips on hers.  
“Let's just say you didn't hear anything, okay?” she nodded and he smiled contently “I'll take you home tonight if you'll allow me?”

"Yes sure, it's getting late anyway and your mysterious guy story freaked me out so I am not legit scared of going out alone.”  
He laughed and added "I might have exaggerated a little bit on that guy but you still need to be careful okay?" She nodded as they entered his car. The way to her apartment was quiet until she remembered something.

"Sir, I was wondering, if it's possible. To take more classes of etymology because I really like I and you clearly aren't given enough credit for what you do.” when she finished talking he turned around and offered her his warm smile, this one was reserved for her if you listen to Caitin.

"I'd love to but all my other classes are full Felicity so unless you take private lessons with me I can't help you.”

"Well then how much do you take for private lessons? Like one more hour per week?”

"If we're going to do this it's going to be free Felicity.” God she loved how her name rolled out of his mouth “It's for your benefit and I don't like to make students pay more than they already pay to learn. I find it pretty ridiculous, school should be free for those who want to learn all they want but just they should select on different criteria, be more selective and take only those who really are into what they apply for. So no, you won't pay and is Sunday afternoon okay to you?”

"Yes sure, it's perfect, I don't work on Sundays so you'll help me with my homework?” she asked with a big bright smile on her face.

"Sure I'll be more than happy to help you.” His smile was a million watt bright and almost blinding her but of boy was it worth it.

"Goodnight Mr Queen.”

"Goodnight Felicity, see you on Monday.” he started the car and waited for her to get into her building and wave goodbye to him, this became a little ritual that happened every Friday and now Sunday night as he brought her back to her private lesson from Sunday evening.

Monday, while everyone hated that day, Felicity found herself adoring it because her first class started with Mr Sexy Teacher. And she got to be with Caitlin and her newly found friend Sara, this girl was clearly lesbian since everyone saw her French kiss that Nyssa but she was just the contrary of her sister and she actually told them that back at home Laurel was awful and even worse since her fiancé dumped her. At that statement Felicity remembered very well their argument and how Mr Queen ran into her for the millionth time.

After that, everything went pretty fast. One month passed by since she started going to Mr Queen's house every Sunday for their private lesson and she had learned so much already, the first word he taught her was logorrhea, which means excessive and often incoherent talkativeness, which means babbling. Which she had done a lot since she was seeing Mr Queen outside their normal hours but he found it more funny that scary and it kind of relieved her that for once someone what enjoying her company and wasn't that bothered by her babbles.

Tuesdays started with Cyber Criminality, and that meant she had Cooper and Ray sitting beside or not very far from her. That day it was Cooper who sat beside her.

"Hey Smoak. I heard you encountered the mysterious guy? How was he? Is he really scary?" He had this vicious grin on his face that made her want to puke.

"How do you know about that? I haven't talked about it to anyone except one person."

"I overheard your conversation with Mr Queen the other day and-"

"You were spying on me? What the hell man! Get the hell out of my face." She whispered and changed places to be as far away from him as possible and went beside Cisco. This guy was so much like her, she loved talking to him so much.

"Cooper's creepy isn't he? I can vibe it."

"Vibe? Cisco where does that word come from? You can't "vibe" someone."

"I know but I can't really explain how this works but you should be careful."

"Yeah I'll be careful I promise."

* * *

 

That night saw her walking home alone and looking back every two seconds to see if there was someone behind her. But this time he stayed hidden and followed her discreetly, just to learn her habits. He just didn't consider how intelligent and smart she was yet.

Once again, he took his phone and dialed the same number "Hi, I got new informations I'd like to communicate to her. Yes this is about the girl. No I haven't made a move yet, but soon enough when that teacher stops being behind her shoes every second." He grinned and hung up the phone.

This time he didn't go under her window but still managed to spy her somehow. When he turned around ready to go he saw a masked guy running towards him and punch him square in the face.

"If you come near her again, your chin won't be the only thing I'll break." And then he ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter two it is! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it  
> For more:  
> Tumblr: olicitytherapy  
> Instagram: overwatchinq
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated too


	3. Temptation

BEHIND THE MASK

 

 

CHAPTER 3

 

 

First thing she saw when she entered her apartment was Caitlin and Barry in a very embarrassing situation, situation being them naked on the sofa. When they heard her entering Barry stumbled backwards and tried to find his pant.

“Don't bother Barry I'm just going to go to my room and work a little on my essay. Try not to make too much noise guys.” she was about to walk to her room when Caitlin ran towards her.

“Hey Fel! Have you seen that guy again tonight?”

“Oh yeah that's true! Have you seen him again?”

How could she tell them she had 'sensed' his presence behind her but saw literally nothing due to the darkness outside. “No, haven't heard from him and I truly hope I'll never hear from him again because that guy, whoever he is really freaked me out.”

“Okay, but just be careful Fel, you never know when he'll show up again.”

“Yes don't worry I'll be careful. Goodnight guys.” she waved and went to her room.

 

As usual, she texted Mr Sexy Teacher to tell him she was okay. Even though this habit is kinda weird if you listen to Caitlin, but she has a point. Not every teacher asks you to send a message to make sure you're okay but Felicity's content with it so.

 

Felicity: Hi Sir, just to tell you I was okay and that I was home safe.

 

Mr Queen: Hi Felicity, good to know. Thanks for taking time to messaging me.

 

F: Yeah sure.

 

MQ: Is everything alright?

 

_What was he?! A psychic?_

 

F: How?... No, I don't know how to explain but I kind of sensed him following me but I never saw him or anything it was kind of disturbing.

 

MQ: It's okay Felicity, you're on a two weeks break so you won't have to come back home that late at least for those two weeks and for the Sundays if you want to stop during the break too just tell me I'll feel better if I know you're safe home.

 

How could he be so cute and so unattainable at the same time? He was her teacher for God's sake. Well not god because technically she was Jewish so. But anyway she was his student and she really should stop having erotic dreams about her teacher but she can't choose what her brain makes her dream about – if only she could, she wouldn't stop because oh boy those dreams are the reason she sleeps at night. But he got back -again- with Mrs Lance and according to Sara, they're on and off again for serval years now. She had always been cheating on him and never seemed to care but he always came back. Though, recently, according to Sara again, he was more into not Mrs Lance at all and she was really raging out. Hint her awful mood during her classes and eying every girl in the school wondering if it was her that he fell in love with.

 

F: No I want to keep my classes with you, there will never be enough time for me to learn all you could teach me anyway so I better not stop classes or I'll never make it through.

 

MQ: Okay, sure. How about you come more often just during the break so I can teach you more?

 

F: That is a brilliant idea! But won't I bother you and your girlfriend? You must have plans for the holidays. Other than teaching and correcting the tests you've given.

 

MQ: She won't be a problem and don't worry about the tests, I'll have you correct them with me as an exercise, though you won't be able to touch yours or your friend's copies since you'll be influenced by your friendship to them and I want you to be impartial.

 

F: O-kay? I'll be there when then?

 

MQ: Sundays and Wednesdays?

 

F: Perfect. Goodnight Mr Queen

 

MQ: Goodnight Felicity.

 

Felicity turned off the lights and laid in her bed, she really had an attraction problem with that teacher but who cares, he's just a teacher. She was genuinely happy to see him in two days, she got to learn so much when she was with him and he taught her a lot about computer related words that she never knew meant what they meant. Anyway she was on fall break and she could relax and sleep a little more than normally. Wait! What did he mean when he said she won't be a problem? Did he break up with Mrs Lance again or was she off to some paradise locations on vacations? She remembered Sara mentioning going to England for the holidays but what were the chances that Laurel was going with her? _Anyway, time to sleep and stop thinking about that teacher Felicity!_ She told herself right before falling asleep and, as usual, she dreamed about a tall guy with deep blue eyes doing no christian things to her.

 

Saturday saw her locked into her room. Firstly because Barry and Caitlin were still doing it everywhere around the apartment and secondly because she needed to finish that essay for her semester. Mrs Lance was REALLY awful. Asking a first year to do an essay about the pros and cons of Cyber security was a lot asking but whatever, Felicity knew all there was to know about and was going to be brilliant.

Sunday, even better than Mondays since she got to spend the day with Mr Sexy Teacher, Caitlin kept giggling that morning. Barry had finally gone home and oh boy she just talked about the deed all day. Felicity didn't even know why she was so prude about it since she had erotic dreams about her teacher but that.

“You what?!” Caitlin chocked

“What? Oh my god did I think out loud again?” she wanted the earth to open under her feet and swallow her whole. How could this happen now?

“Oh my, Felicity! You're having wet dreams about Mr Sexy Teacher! I never saw you that silly!"

She smacked her friend's arm before heading towards the door “oh stop that! You yelled Barry's name so loud I'm sure the lady from under heard you.”

Running downstairs to the building she heard her best friend yell her name but she just kept going with a silly smirk on her face.

 

On her way to Mr Queen's house she was taken with the memory of how Caitlin had been so welcoming and nice the first time they saw each other. It was just after her father had left them which forced her mom and herself to move out and live across the country. The weather was still better than in Vegas though. When she met Caitlin they became inseparable so fast that both their mother couldn't do anything about it. When she was done thinking about Caitlin Felicity found herself in front of Mr Queen's door. She knocked twice and heard him walk towards the door and then open it.

 

She was met with his million watt smile “Hi Ms Smoak, I'm happy you could be here today.”

“Yes, me too. I'm really impatient to correct my classmates and everything else you've got fro me today.” she stopped herself before her babble would become uncontrollable.

“Yes I've got a lot planned for you but first I have to warn you, something broke in my car an it's at the garage so I won't be able to drive you back home. Is that okay to you? You can leave earlier if you want.”

“Oh, okay no that's not a problem at all I'll ask Caitlin to come get me when we're done. I'd rather have someone with me.” she smiled a bit and followed him to his living room where a pile of uncorrected copies awaited them.

“I prepared your classmates' copies for us and I will get you a coffee? Same as usual?” he asked while walking towards his kitchen.

“Yes please.” she was really grateful that he didn't ask about the guy following her yet. She was kinda pissed at everyone asking her and thank god he might've noticed because she was tired of saying it was okay.

“Okay, now let's start correcting those tests. Have you sent a message to your friend yet? I want to make sure you go home safe.”

“Yes don't worry I sent her a text and when I get her answer I'll see what I do.” she took the first copy, Sheldon. Ugh, she didn't like this guy at all.

“What's wrong with this copy?”

“Nothing it's just Cooper. I don't like him. He's such an arrogant who thinks every teacher is no better than him. I can't stand him right now. Or ever actually, I'll never be able to stand being in the same room as him.”

“Well, give me his copy.” when she gave it to him he took a fast look into what Cooper had done and added red everywhere. Oops, Felicity wasn't even sorry for him but rather happy to see he was not the boss he pretended to be.

“Wow, I guess you don't like him either?” she huffed a laugh

“Well, since what you just said to me. No I don't like him.”

“The whole class is weird anyway. Iris thinks you're sexy, Cooper is better than everyone if you listen to him, Cisco has a crush on you. Oh my god don't tell him I said that to you.” she put her hand on her lips to shut herself.

“I won't if you tell me about what the others think and about who you are so kindly calling the Witch.” he was starring at her and she could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Okay, Ray is jealous of you because you attract all the girls. Barry is a bit like Cisco since he's bisexual and Cait found a nickname for you.”

His gaze was now piercing and his lips so intoxicating as he bit his lower between his teeth. “What's that nickname Felicity?”

Felicity swallowed hard and talked just above a whisper “Mr Sexy Teacher.”

“Is that so?” she nodded

Before he could talk any further they was interrupted but a ping coming from Felicity's phone. A message from Caitlin that reads:

 

Cait: There's a storm tonight you dummy! That's what I was trying to tell you when you left! No one can go out tonight. You'll stay with Mr Sexy Teacher ;)

 

“There's a storm tonight and apparently it's bad enough for Caitlin to be stuck at the apartment. How am I going to go home?” she started to freak out and panic when Mr Queen took her by the elbow.

“It's going to be okay Felicity, you can go home no-” his voice was interrupted by a loud sound of thunder. “Or staying here. It's good I think, I'll just have to take the sofa and you'll take my bed. Okay? Unless you want to risk going home now?”

“No thank you, I'd rather have useless computer than go into this badass storm.”

He laughed a bit and added “Okay, then lets start correcting those copies shall we?”

 

The afternoon went fast and Felicity realized how hard it was to correct copies, it took a lot of time especially when you're not the teacher. When they finished all the correcting and then finished learning words they went to prepare his bed for her and put sheets on his sofa for him to be at least a little comfortable on it. After that they ate and Felicity went quickly to bed. It felt weird to sleep in the bed of the man she fantasized about but that was an issue for another day so she turned off the lights and fell asleep fast.

 

In the middle of the night she was waken by her own dream once again. She got up and discreetly went to the kitchen to take a glass of milk. She just forgot a little detail which was she wasn't in her apartment and what shouldn't happen actually happened, she dropped something while looking for glasses.

“Shit.” she muttered as she blindly tried to find what she had dropped on the floor when a light was turned on and saw her turn around to find her teacher shirtless and staring at her butt – yes, he was totally staring. “I.. I'm sorry I was looking for -”

“A glass?” he cleared his throat and showed took a glass in one of the closet “What do you want?”

“Um.. Milk if you have?” she bit her lower lip so hard it might leave a bruise tomorrow.

“Sure.” he went into the fridge and got a milk bottle out of it then poured some of it in her glass and gave it to her. She took the glass and drank took two sip before he started talking again “So, why are you awake? Is everything okay?”

“Yes I just had a weird dream that woke me up and I usually ry to forget about that dream by drinking milk or water so.. here I am.” she smiled awkwardly

“I know.” What?! “I've heard you doing weird noises and say a name in your sleep.” oh my god please tell me I didn't do that. “Do you have any idea of who that might be? Because no offense but it seems like you were enjoying it.”

“I did.” she said absent-minded and the realized what she just said “I mean yes, I did have a weird dream. I didn't know I was sleep talking though this is embarrassing.”

He walked towards her getting close than he already was and whispered with a husky voice. “This is pretty odd because it seemed like I heard my name somewhere between all these moans of yours.” he was now dangerously close to her and his mouth was hovering over hers. “Don't you remember at all.”

Felicity swallowed hard and managed to whisper “If you say so I don't quite remember.” when she finished speaking his hand dropped on the counter just beside her nearly trapping her between it and him.

“I would love to know what you were dreaming about, Felicity.” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“I.. um..” before she could finish her sentence or register anything, his mouth was on hers devouring her like he hadn't had food or water in years.

 

Soon after that her arms were wrapped around his neck and she gave back as good as she got. _T_ _wo_ _fucking months of sexual tension and just a glass of milk did the trick_ , she told herself as she felt his hands go down dangerously around her waist and on her lower back. Their kiss deepened to the point where his tongue was invading her mouth and swirling around hers. That was really heavenly. The need for air forced them to pull apart and allowed them to stare into each other's eyes.

“This is really a bad idea.” she whispered against his mouth and kissed him again with the same fire than the first kiss. Little did she notice that he was now carrying her and directing towards the living room. When she did she broke the kiss again “You might want to drop me.”

“No I don't.” he said against her lips with a stupid smile on his face.

“This really is a bad idea, oh frack.” she moaned when he peppered kisses around her neck and on her pulse point. His mouth was like a drug you didn't want to get rid of.

“It is. Isn't it.” he responded dropping his hands on her perfect round ass “God I've wanted to do that for way too long.” he smirked against her lips and then took her bottom lip between his and sucked slightly on it, electing a moan from her. They kissed again but this time it was more needy and almost hurried.

“We really shouldn't do this.” She whispered between two heated kisses.

“No we shouldn't.”

 

* * *

 

 

The man sat in his hiding place trying to see through the storm and into the dark house. His phone rang and he accepted the call.

“Yes Sir. No, she's with her teacher because of the storm I'm right in front of his house. Yes, I'll take care of it soon enough. He won't be a problem in the future.” he hung up the phone with a smirk on his face.

“I always hated teachers anyway” he told himself as he put his hood back on and walked through the storm and to his place.

“Next time, I'll get you son of a bitch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you like this new chapter.. See you next Saturday with a new chapter called "Mistakes".
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated :)
> 
> See ya!


	4. Mistakes

BEHIND THE MASK

  
CHAPTER 4

  
"We really shouldn't do this." She whispered between two heated kisses

"No we shouldn't."

 

*****

 

That morning, Felicity woke up with the best feeling she had had in a long time. She was in a huge bed, she slept like a baby and turning around she sees.. Mr Queen?!. Why was he in bed? With her? _Oh my god what did I do?_ She told herself feeling Mr Sexy Teacher stir beside her. Out of pure curiosity and because last night was a blur, she pulled up the covers to see a very shirtless Mr Queen and a very shirtless herself.

"Okay. Calm down Felicity maybe nothing happened after all you're not **that** stupid are you? No because you're smart you have an IQ at 170 and yet you still manage to do dirty things with Mr Sexy Pants. Oh frack." She said all that in a whisper not noticing the very handsome man beside her being wide awake.

"Don't worry Miss Smoak we didn't do anything." He added harp asleep but that didn't prevent him from startling her.

"What? How much of what I said did you hear? And **why** can't I remember anything of what happened yesterday night?"

"Probably because we didn't do anything?" He looked at her with puppy eyes as if he was hurt she didn't fall into his arms. She gave him a weird look that pushed him to explain further, with a soft sigh he got closer to her and continued "you said you were seventeen and I told you it wasn't reasonable to do anything and-"

"We made out like teenagers because we had nothing else to do. That I remember very well thanks for the hickeys by the way now I'll have to loose my hair to hide it."

He grinned and that was enough for her. He didn't regret giving her hickeys and to be honest, she didn't really regret it either. That man knew how to make a girl feel loved.

"But then you mentioned that you were not in good terms with Mrs Lance and I told you you better be careful with what you wish for. And then I pushed you away."

"I know. Thank you. I remember very clearly you pushing me away." He said like a hurt puppy.

"I'm going to start calling you puppy if you keep looking at me like that." She warned him

"Call me Oliver for a start." He arched his brows as if he didn't believe she would do it.

"Oliver." She grinned and was about to get up when Oliver took her by the waist and pulled her back to the bed.

"Where are you going young girl?" He started running his fingers across her belly and was getting dangerously close down between her legs. Her breathing fastened and she felt a strange warm feeling spreading through her belly. "If I can't have you no one will have you today either." He whispered in the sexiest way possible. Which elected a moan to fall from her lips.

Before she could say anything she felt his fingers on her skin, hooking his thumb in her panties and pulling it down slowly. Too slowly. She whined in anticipation and when she felt his fingers brush against her soft curls her back arched and her hips met his hands automatically electing a small grown from down his throat.

God that was sexy as hell.

"You're sexier." He grinned on her neck and started peppering kisses everywhere he could. From the base of her neck to that industrial piercing on her left ear. When he found her clit they both groaned and moaned at the same time and Felicity once again jerked her hips toward his magical hand.

Oh boy this guy clearly knows what he's doing. She could feel his arousal against her lower back as he put her closer to him. He slid one finger in her wet and warm core and started rubbing her clit with his thumb as his finger thrust in and out of her. Her moans grew louder as she felt that familiar knot forming into her lower belly.

"Mr Qu-"

"Oliver." He said panting "You're going to come aren't you?" She nodded unable to say another word. Another thrust in the right place and she came undone around his finger her walls clenching and her mouth yelling his name and qui permit incoherent things as he rides her through her orgasm. When she was down from her high he took his finger off of her and she winced at the lack of contact.

She turned around to protest when she saw him lick he finger that was in her just a few seconds ago. He locks eyes with her and stare at her with a stare that makes her knees weak. "Well that was just sexy as fuck." She talked just above a whisper.  
  
He grinned and kissed her waisting no time and already swirling his tongue with hers. She could taste herself and to be honest, it wasn't that bad. She lets her left hand wander on his marvelous abs and go down just a little bit more just enough to grip his throbbing arousal in her hands. Pulled down his boxers and started rubbing it, twisting her wrist. He moaned against her mouth as she stroked his length.

"Let me return the favor. Oliver." she whispered and let herself m lean on his back letting her do her thing.

 

*****

 

After that Felicity came home early just before five pm. She knew her best friend will have questions and her inner self was oh so not ready to face them cause, how do you explain you have mutual attraction with the sexiest teacher of your school without bringing the thunder? Well, she was about to find out.

First thing she did when she came to her apartment is try and run to lock herself in her room. She did that and succeeded with no problem. That's speaking too soon because Caitlin isn't her best friend for nothing and was waiting for her in her room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Oh frack Cait! You scared the hell out of me! Don't do that again!" She almost used her loud voice out of fear.

"I wouldn't have done it had you had slept in your bed yesterday night." She said her voice full of reproach

"I didn't know there was a storm I swear!"

"I know! I tried to tell you but you were so smitten with Mr Sexy Teacher that-" she stopped as she was witnessing her best friend reddening from head to toe "Felicity! What did you do with him? You slept with him? Oh my god! But you're not even eighteen! Have you thought about the consequences? And his on-and-off again witch Mrs Lance! You're so screwed right now Fel."

"Wow! Okay first I told him I was underage and he said okay and yes I slept with him but it was entirely platonic!" She paused as she remembered that very morning where everything was but platonic "except for this morning." She added sure that she was as red as her friend's sweater.

"What did you do?" She asked and Felicity could see it in her eyes she was scared of what she was about to hear

"We may or may have not made out. A little." She answered shyly

"Felicity Megan Smoak! Are you trying to tell me that he is your first experience? Our teacher?" Caitlin asked as Felicity changed herself in her favorite PJs when Felicity looked up to see her best friend staring at her.

"What? Do I have something weird on me?" She say looking down

"Felicity! Are those hickeys?! Wow! Okay, the man know how to use his mouth!" She blushed "I need to call Barry after that."

"Oh gross!" Felicity faked a disgusted face

"Oh come on! I didn't have foreplay with my teacher!" Cait added smacking Felicity's left arm.

She nodded unable to put words together as embarrassment took over her brain and feelings. "I really don't know why though, we were kind of in a euphoric state I guess."

Caitlin laughed and sat beside her best friend "Oh well now let's hope the class doesn't get too awkward on Monday."

"Oh my god I see him on Wednesday and Sunday. I can't ! I'm so screwed." She put her head in her hands and walked to her bed and crashed on it her hands still hiding her face.

"We we'll find a way to make you cancel at least one of those appointments, I have a question though. Was he good with-"

"His finger."

"Finger? Oh girl, now you have to tell me what happened. And I want details please I don't have a good imagination." She smirked and Felicity started from the beginning.

 

*****

 

Well, at least she didn't have to see him on Wednesday. When she woke up on Tuesday she wasn't feeling extraordinary and not extraordinary turned into puking all day long. She spent the next 3 days locked in her room and under her covers sneezing and coughing 24/7.

On Sunday morning Felicity was surprised to be sad not to be able to go to Mr Queen's apartment. She really enjoyed learning from him despite what had happened last Sunday. She was actually so sad she didn't even bother waking up. Sundays were whether to spend with Mr Queen or to be in bed all day. She chose the latter as she was sick and unable to go to his place.

"Felicity?" His voice startled her. She knew that voice. That was the voice of the man who made her blush just thinking about him.

"Mr Queen?" She said at the same time as her entered the room. She looked at him in disbelief. Maybe the fever was taking over her imagination. That could be plausible considering she was hot like an oven, not like sexual no! Just because of the fever, she might get hot just seeing him too though.

"Well I'm not a doctor so I won't be able to tell why you're hot." He said awkwardly

"Oh frack! I thought out loud again?"

He nodded

"What are you even doing here Mr Oliver?"

"Mr Oliver?" His raised one brow and looked at her quizzically.

"Yes it's the perfect merge of Mr Queen and Oliver so since you're still my teacher and even though we had a really -really- great time at your place I don't think I should call you Oliver because that will remind me of what we did and then I might babble in front of everyone and-"

"Felicity! Breathe! In and out." She mimicked his gesture and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I usually babble when I'm nervous. So, what can I help you with? And why are you here by the way?" She tapped her hand on her empty side of the bed, inviting him to sit there.

He walked to her bed and sat where she had her hand. "Listen, I know you're very serious and you're probably the best student of this whole school. But I really like you whether you like it or not and because I like you, because you're underage. I think it's better if we keep being 'professional'"

"I totally agree with that. Except that right now I'm feverish and I just want to kiss you. But I put it on the fever because I never would've told you this if I wasn't hot like I am today. Not hot like sexually I mean-"

He shushed her by raising his hand to her shoulder and whispered kindly "I know and I don't want you to think I took advantage of you because that clearly isn't the case so I would really like for our relationship to go back to being the best student helping her teacher with his classes and taking lessons on Sunday? Oh and by the way, this Sunday I'll be unavailable this is also why I came because after Caitlin called I was worried about you and I wanted to make some things clear between us."

"I understand." She smiled

He smiled bac at her and nodded. Whether he liked it or not he couldn't help but lean down and peck her lips lightly. _This isn't a goodbye kiss_ , he kept telling himself in his mind.

"Bye Miss Smoak, see you on Monday. Don't be late." He winked and got out before she could start laughing at the irony of this situation.

It's like he read her mind. He just told her what she wanted to say to him and honestly, she felt a bit sad at the fact that their relationship had gone to square zero and they had to start all over again. She was fine with that though, because that meant she could do things the right way this time. She smiled to herself and went back to bed as the migraine threatened to come again.

 

* * *

 

"That guy is going to bring some trouble on us and you know it." One man sais

"I know. But he's the key to get to it. We can't let him go, he's a piece of the puzzle. And an important one." The other guy said

Then their superior called them through their communication devices "Gentlemen. Instead of staying under her window wondering if Mr Queen is important or not, you better find a way to get him out of the picture and fast. If she happens to get close to him in any way, were screwed."

"Yes Sir. We'll find a way fast." Both men said and started walking together carefully hiding under their hood.

"Cunt doesn't know what he's in to." One sais and the two got away chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... seems like Oliver and Felicity ended up on good terms! See ya next week with a next chapter called "Let's Begin"...
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very welcomed and appreciated. :)


	5. Let’s Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back at it again with a new chapter ! Thank you all for your kudos and comments, means a lot to me and it also means my story is a good one haha.
> 
> Thank you all so much!

BEHIND THE MASK

  
CHAPTER 5

  
Monday. There's no need to tell how much Felicity loves Mondays. She and Caitlin were sitting at the back of the classroom with Barry sitting next to Cait and Cisco on Felicity's right. All four of them gossiping about the teenagers that were sitting a few rows before them. Some talked about the same Sexy Teacher, others talked about how they're brilliant and how they're better than everyone. Some were just quiet trying to do the exercises they didn't feel like doing during holidays. Felicity listened and watched all of them but quickly drifted into her own thoughts thinking about what was probably the best holidays she's had in a long time. Mr Queen was amazing, let alone that one time where they went off the borders of a reasonable relationship, every time she went to his house he had loads and loads of words to talk to her about and he also listened to her when she tried to tell him about computers. Might even have screamed at him because last Sunday he spilled a latte on his computer just in front of her. Felicity didn't really have time to think further into it though because the ring bell reminded her where she was.

"Isn't Mr Sexy Teacher the kind of guy who doesn't like to be late or some stuff like that?" Cisco said while others started to look around as well

"I thought so but-"

"I'll send him a message to ask him where he is." The three of her friends turned around to stare at her while she wrote her message.

F: Hey, sorry to disturb you so early. Are you sick or something?

"You have his number? Oh Em Gee! You have to give it to me!" Cisco whispered making sure only the group of friends hear his words.

"I won't give it to you. Plus, he knows you call him Mr Sexy Teacher. I have him some stuff about Cooper and Ray too. Just because I don't like them." She said before hearing the ding of her phone:

MQ: sick. Tell the class please

Felicity stood and yelled a little "EXCUSE ME!"  
When everyone turned around she continued "Mr Queen is sick, he won't be there today."

"And how the hell would you know that?" Iris had the gift to look at people like they were the dumbest. She was nice though if you listened to Barry, Cisco and Cait.

"Because I'm Miss I-Know-Everything-And-Anything" she added with a smile. She might have given Mr Queen some things about her classmates but he didn't hide to her that cute nickname they chose for her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I just received another text asking to mail him the work we had to do during holidays." She walked out of the class with the brightest smile she ever wore on her face.

Cait, Cisco and Barry followed closely behind her "So what do we do now? We have like 2 hours of doing nothing."

"Well you can watch Barry and Caitlin make out. I'm going to Mr Queen's house just to check if everything's okay. This guy's never sick." She turned around to see horrified faces and Caitlin moving closer.

"I'll come with you okay? I'm learning medicine so if anything's really wrong I might be able to help." Her friend nodded and they both left to Mr Queen's apartment leaving Cisco and Barry to talk about Comics and Star Labs upcoming opening.

F: hi sir, just coming to yours to make sure you're okay and all.

MQ: Ok

 

***

 

When they arrived his apartment was all closed and shutters down. Mr Queen was in his bed surrounded by tissues and medicine.

The closer they got, the worst he went. His eyes -even closed- were red and he couldn't breathe by his nose. He was shaking and unable to move due to the soreness of his muscles. He could barely speak. When Felicity reached his bed he wasn't responsive at all, even to the naughtiest jokes she had in store.

That was then she realized he wasn't reactive at all. "Caitlin, he's not conscious you need to call 911."

 

***

 

To say that Felicity hated hospitals was an understatement. She's spent a good amount of times in there to know nothing good happens in it.

When she was young, someone gave her nuts and that gave her a free three days pass to the hotpisal. Since then, she is really scared of nuts because they were really putting her in danger and also because of them she got to go to the hospital. And she hated it.

Cait and her stayed at Mr Queen's bedside until a doctor came by and explained to them what had happened. It was Caitlin's mother who took care of Mr Queen. Dr Snow was cold but tried to be nice from time to time and professional mostly.

"Mr Queen was lucky you got into his apartment, if you didn't call the emergency he probably would've died."

Felicity was in shock. She couldn't even place a word, and that's saying a lot considering she babbles a lot when she's stressed or in a weird situation. She usually uses lots of sexual innuendos too.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Caitlin talked for Felicity while holding her hand as Felicity tried not to cry.

"Well, from what I saw on his blood analysis he was poisoned." Dr Snow's face was kept straight all along.

"What do you mean poisoned?" Felicity spoke for the first time since they've arrived in the hospital

"It means he was given something in the purpose to kill him."

"Thank you I know the definition of poisoned. I just want to know how this is possible since he spent his entire holidays correcting copies."

"I don't know Miss Smoak, you'll have to ask him when he wakes up" she smiled a little and went out of the room.

Caitlin turned around and before Felicity could say anything her friend was hugging her and comforting her. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Three days passed before Mr Queen finally eliminated all the toxins he had in his system and woke up to a sleeping Felicity holding his left hand. He squeezed it a little bit to warn her he was awake and of course it startled her.

"What?!" She looked around quickly until she saw Mr Queen smiling and looking at her

"Hi Felicity. What are you doing doing here?" He asked his voice still a little rough due to the fact that he hasn't spoken in a week.

"I'm here because you were in a coma for three long days. Though it felt like an eternity and sitting on those chairs is really not comfortable at all like you get back ache and all. Anyway, I'll stop babbling. Oh and my friends and I were worried so we took rounds to watch you."

"That's very cute, you will thank-"

"Cisco, Barry and Caitlin."

"Yeah. You'll thank them and I need to see a doctor. I don't understand what happened really. I was eating and then I just felt sick like an hour later."

She put her hand on his to stop him from talking and added "wait for the doctor to tell about your story." She smiled and about two seconds later Dr Snow entered the room and checked on Mr Queen.

"So Mr Queen, now that you're awake. Could you explain what happened to me? With as many details as you can."

"So I was finishing correcting my copies for Monday and I didn't have anything on my fridge so I ordered a pizza from the closest pizza guy. Anyway, I ate that pizza and then about an hour later I felt really sick and it's gotten worse during the night and I must've fallen into unconsciousness during the night because the next thing I remember is waking up here." He finished with a loud cough

"But... I don't understand," Felicity said looking at the doctor "I texted him Monday morning before I went to his house."

"You texted me?"

"Yes I did. Which means the one who poisoned you was probably in your apartment." Felicity started thinking. Too much apparently because Mr Queen took her hand once more and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles to calm her down.

"Let's not start worrying. I'm going to send medical examiner to your house and let him take samples of the pizza you ate if there's some left and if there's not. We still have the container of the pizza to analyze."

"Okay. My keys must be somewhere." Mr Queen started looking around before Felicity took them out of her pocket and gave them to Dr Snow.

De Snow nodded and got out of the room letting Cait inside in the process.

"Hi Mr Queen, I'm sorry to disturb I'll be quick, I'm just happy to see you're awake and well. And I told my mom there's no need to get the pizza from your house since Barry took it already. Don't ask me why I guess he just guessed right away." She smiled and gave him back his keys.

"Bye, see ya soon Fel, you call me when you're heading home. I don't want that psycho after you again."

Mr Queen turned around to look at Felicity and she could clearly see his pain and concern. But she couldn't tell him that while he was being sleeping beauty that crazy mysterious guy took over the situation and ran after her one night when she was coming home.

"Tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?" He looked destroyed as he spoke to her.

"Well, I happened two days ago and I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Laurel Lance entered the room with her little sister Sara and directly came to Oliver's bedside. She took his hand and asked him thousands of questions. Felicity got up and went to Sara's side who waited patiently for her sister to be finished.

"Hey." She said smiling "how are you today Smoak?"

"I'm fine, I'm just glad Mr Queen is finally awake. I was really worried about his health."

"Yeah well my sister's worried about him only now that he's awake and I just wanted to warn you, shell probably say that she came to visit everyday and blah blah." Both Sara and Felicity chuckled while Laurel, as predicted, was telling Oliver how she came by everyday and called to take some news about his state and everything.

Felicity leaned close to Sara's ear and whispered "you know, first thing I told him was that we took rounds with the crew. So he already knows that she didn't came. And he probably will never tell her." She smirked and Sara smacked her arm lightly while chuckling again.

 

***

 

Felicity, Cisco, Barry and Caitlin were sitting at their usual seats in the amphi room discussing about anything and everything when Sara came next to Felicity.

"Hey princess." She whispered into her ears

"Hey Sara! Always good to see you! So do you have anything for me today?" To say Felicity was impatient to see what Sara had to say was an understatement. Since Mr Queen was awake and out of the hospital, Felicity and Sara saw each other on a daily basis so Sara could talk to her about her sister and how she had no chance with the man anymore.

"Well, she told me the guy really like black those days so you'll probably see her in black 24/7 from now on." Both chuckled, this was ridiculous. And oh so Laurel Lance like. From what Sara said, Laurel would be ready to do everything in her power to take Queen back.

"Seems to me like they're a lost cause as a couple don't you think?"

"Well, as I told you, he likes black and all that stuff so my guess is he might have sight on another woman who is certainly not my sister since she barely wear black at a funeral."

Before Felicity could answer Mr Sexy Teacher entered the room, happier than ever it seemed. And started his class by apologizing being absent the week prior and got the copies the students had to do -that he corrected- and gave them back.

"For those who didn't give me back the copies, you give it now or you have a zero and two hours of detention." He added in the most serious way.

Cooper stood like a fury and almost yelled "WHY?!"

"Because I can." He added with a smile. "Now sit back."

Cisco leaned on Felicity and whispered "I love this guy so much. Can he be my babies' dad?"

"Yeah. No. Already taken." Felicity smirked

"You're so mean, you could share a little." He sighed pouting

Sara, on the other side of her, smacked her arm "I should've guessed you were the reason he liked black." She smirked at Felicity and both chuckled

"Yeah I might have had some stuff going on but it's over."

"Tell that to the teacher who couldn't keep his eyes off you since he entered the room." She nodded in Mr Queen's direction and when Felicity turned around to see him, he was indeed staring at her with his deep blue ocean eyes. One could get lost in those, and that's what Felicity did. For what felt like the most magical few seconds she just stared back at him enjoying the intimacy of the gesture.

Unfortunately, Barry brought her back to reality by said louder than expected "this story really discussed me from pizzas. Like, I really love pizzas but gosh, I won't touch one for a little while after that."

"Like you could live without eating pizzas" Caitlin added and the four of the chuckled seeing Barry pouting.

 

* * *

 

 

The man got punched in the face again, for what felt like an eternity. The guy received a good amount of punches in the face and abdomen. But not enough for the bruises to not be hidden with a good makeup.

"The only thing you had to do was to poison the teacher and even that you couldn't do. Why? Because you had the stupidity to answer his phone. And then the girl came to his apartment. If you hadn't answered he would be dead by now." To say his superior was mad was a huge understatement. They were only seeing red as the hitmen kept punching and kicking.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't answer his phone. The other ones must've done it, I swear I wouldn't do something so stupid. Please believe me!" He begged as he pulled his strings. The more he pulled, the more his wrists hurt.

"Next time, I'll make sure to take both at the same time. We need them to get him out of his hiding place." His superior stated as they all got out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back at it again with a new chapter, hope you liked it! :)  
> We’ll be back next week with a new chapter named “Storm”
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very welcomed :)


	6. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy last day of September! 12 days only until Arrow season 6 returns and let’s be honest, I can’t be more impatient than I am right now but hey! New chapter! Hope you’ll all like it :)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos through the five chapters already out, thank you all for sticking with me, don’t worry it’s getting interesting here ;)

BEHIND THE MASK

 

CHAPTER 6

  
On Wednesdays you could always find Felicity sitting in the library doing her homework and when not doing her homework she chats with people around her or secretly hack into whatever she finds on the dark web. Nobody knew her real identity on the dark web except that she was called 'Ghost Fox Goddess' – which was a really badass name if you think about it. No, this time Felicity wasn't in the library, she was at work doing more hours to pay the bills that usually come in only at the end of the year. Also because it was nearly Hanukkah and she didn't get anything for her mom yet. She also needed to get something to Cait and her new friends. Just because they matter. Hanukkah started next week and her mom always came on the first day, surprising her in the most embarrassing way. Last year she literally came into her school and to her class dressed like an extremely version of Mrs Claus which caused all her male classmates to have a bulge and staring at her like she was the only woman on earth.

No, that wouldn't happen again. This time Felicity told her mom she would come on Sunday just before the first day of Hanukkah and Felicity and Caitlin will let her sleep in the guest room. That would be okay. Cait will welcome her while Felicity is studying with Mr Queen. “Mr Queen! Oh my god I totally forgot! I need to get him a gift too. What would please him?” Felicity kept thinking out loud not noticing her best friend and her other friends coming around.

“I thin you naked in his bed would be enough blondie. Don't know who the guy is but anyone would be happy with that.” The new guy said and startled Felicity. She turned around and smiled at her friends and the not so unknown guy. She was sure she saw him somewhere but where?

“In Mrs Lance classes. We had a thing to do together for next month. Remember me now?” he said.

“Oh yeah! Roy Harper! Right? I know we had something, I already did it. Entirely. But you can still do your part and I'll just add what I wrote when you're done.” she knew people were ill at ease when she did that. And dong that to this guy made her happy. Didn't know why though.

“That is so unfair. I was so impatient to work with you.” he pouted like a five year old.

Felicity laughed, followed closely by all her friends who took pity of him and told Felicity to be nicer. Caitlin also mentioned that her mom had called to say hr plane would land at 3pm in Boston Airport. Everyone looked at the friends weirdly and Felicity started a very long monologue of who her mother was. At the end of her speech half were dumbstruck and the other half was shocked. Which made both Felicity and Caitlin laugh.

 

***

 

Friday, Felicity hated that day only because since 3 weeks, Cooper Sheldon had taken the wrong habit of coming to talk to hr and try to get into her pants. Let's just say he was well received each time. And because he wasn't know to take no's for answers, here she was, trying to avoid him again as she started walking home.

“Come on Fel! I know you like me. You've been staring at me more than once.” he smirked as he walked backwards in front of her.

“I stared at you because my friend and I were trying to figure if you really were the ugliest guy of the school or if Larry from class 205 was worse.”

“Oh you're comparing me to that rat. Not cool Smoak.” he faked being hurt, putting his hand to his chest where his heart was.

“Yeah well, I still think he's better than you, and I'm going to see him soon. Because HE asked me nicely and he was just being nice with me. Unlike you, you really look ugly though.” she said with a disgusted look when he stopped and waked dangerously close to her, forcing her to walk backwards and be met with a wall. She was stuck. Fuck.

Copper put his hand on the wall near her left ear, blocking her. “You know, for someone who gives the image of a non caring goth. You seem pretty not open to fuck buddies. Why won't you fuck with me? I'm too big for you? Cause you know, the girls happen to like what I have in my pants.” he smirked and if it wasn't for her favorite jacket she was wearing right now, Felicity would have already thrown up and maybe punched him after he took a step back.

“I. Will. Never. Fuck. With you. Understood?” she emphasized every word she said. It didn't seem to work because Cooper just took her mouth with his and tried to slide his tongue in her mouth. His hand wandered to her ass and squeezed it. Felicity was panicked and tried to push him away but in vain. A lightweight like her couldn't even carry Caitlin around so that guy, she was really screwed. At least she thought she was but that was until Mr Queen came from behind and pushed him away with some strength she's never seen before.

“The girl said NO! Now get the fuck out of my sight before I break your nose.” he said calmly but Felicity knew better and could clearly say he was boiling on the inside. When he turned around Felicity was still in shock so he called Cailtin and warned her he was taking Felicity to his house before sending her back to their apartment.

“Come on Felicity, I'll take you to my apartment and you'll tell me what happened okay? If you prefer to go to your apartment I'll tell Miss Snow we'll be heading there.” this man had the patience of a saint. She nodded and he took her in his car and to his apartment.

After she drank hot milk and sugar she started explaining everything from the first day Cooper came in and started following her every week. And of course she finished by what had happened today. Mr Queen stayed calm but she could see him worrying and aching to hold her. After that, he made sure she was okay and took her home to her friend. He warned Caitlin about what just happened and asked to be careful with the guy. After all Mr Queen wasn't going to be around each time Mr Sheldon was with Felicity.

 

***

 

After what happened two days ago Felicity was more than happy to go see Mr Queen. She finally had found the perfect gift for him and she knew he didn't celebrate Hanukkah but she did. So it counts. When she was in front of the now very familiar door she knocked two times and a few seconds later Mr Queen was opening her the door and letting her in. this time his smile was replaced with a questioning look when she came with her little and big box. “I know what you're thinking Mr Queen” she said as she dropped her gifts and her backpack on his table “What are those?!” she said pointing at her boxes. “Well, since I'm Jewish and so I celebrate Hanukkah, I brought you gifts.” she smiled seeing his face lighten.

“That's very thoughtful of you Felicity, if I knew you were Jewish I would have bought you something.” he was almost uncomfortable not having anything. His face couldn't be any cuter than at this precise moment.

“It's okay Mr Queen you have a month to find me a gift! I'm sure you'll find something extraordinary.” she smirked and he chuckled. She took out what was inside the big box first. Showing him the big dart board she bought him with the picture of Cooper. Mr Queen didn't really understand what she was doing so she pinned the board on the wall and pinned Cooper's head on it.

“See,” she started as she gave him one of the darts “now you can shoot Cooper anytime you're pissed at him. Or! You can add the photo of anyone that's bothering you at the moment.” she said proudly

“That is actually the best gift I've ever had.” he stated with a warm smile on his face

“Now come open the other box!” she rushed to the table and sat to her usual place putting the small box in front of where Mr Queen sat. when he opened it, a little necklace sat in the middle of it. A necklace with what must be a representation of his astrological sign. “You like it? I wasn't really sure for that one and-”

“It's perfect. Thank you Felicity. I mean it.”

“Well, I'm glad you like it. As you know, I'm Jewish and this is supposed to make your wishes come true if you wish for them hard enough.”

“I'm sure this will be put to good use for Christmas.” he looked at her and smirked. Which made her flush “Since I don't have any real gifts for you how about I tell you you succeeded your first big exams of the year? You are, if I'm not mistaken, the student with the best mark of all the classes you took.” he added his voice filled with pride as he watched her smile and almost cry at the same time.

“I think even my mom won't come with a better gift than this one. I'm so happy oh my god! I worked so hard to succeed at those exams.”

“Well, seems like it paid off! Congratulations Felicity.” she looked up and locked eyes with him. For a second, it felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of them in the entire world. Just her being her and him being not her teacher. Everything seemed possible. From being with him simply and plainly to seeing her future as clear as it had ever been. Before she could drift even more to her thoughts the sound of the thunder and the sudden absence of light in the room startled her and she started panicking.

“What happened? It was all birds singing and sunny when I got there.” the light came back just for her to see Mr Queen as frightened as her. “Mr Queen are you okay?” she tried to get close but he move further away carefully.

“I'm okay Felicity, I just need time to adapt to the situation, I'm a little bit more afraid of thunders that I thought.” he said swallowing hard and finally getting closer to her. “Call your friend and make sure everything's okay.”

a minute later Felicity was on the phone with her friend while her and Mr Queen were sitting on his couch. “Are you sure she's okay?”

“Yeah your mom’s tougher than she looks.” Caitlin added and Felicity heard her mom talking from behind

“Okay, well I guess I will come back a little bit later that planned, please be brave. I love you and you will repay you for watching over my mom the time I get home.”

“Felicity, I don't think you get it. The storm isn't just like last time, this time they said it was a hurricane coming. You need to stay where you are and not move until the storm completely passed!” when Caitlin was done Felicity turned around to repeat to Mr Queen who turned on the TV to see that, indeed, the storm was about to get even bigger than kt already was. She hung up the phone and stared at Oliver. Of course he wasn't going to let her go out in the storm. Especially when she was followed by weird guys all the time. This was still starting to bother her to feel forced to sleep here and this time for god knows how long. She liked being around Mr Queen but it was also dangerous being around him since they acknowledged they were both lightly attracted to each other.

“I can't stay here Cait! I have my mom with you and actually you're so going to be dead without me around to take care of her. You know it don't deny it Snow! Plus, if I'm not here Barry and you can't do anything cause my mom feels it like at 5 miles away.” she heard her friend try to hold her laugh behind the phone but herself couldn't stop the burst of laugh that came to her seeing the face of her teacher just in front of her listening to all of this with a shocked look on his face.

“Okay, I gotta go Mr Queen is shocked. I'll see you again some day I guess.” she hung up before her friend could start arguing. “So,” she started awkwardly “I guess we'll have to undo your sofa again so I can sleep on it?” she smiled shyly as Mr Queen walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“I guess that'll do, I'll take the couch. And there's not much food for us tonight I think I'll make some Mac'N'Cheese if that's fine with you?” he turned around to see her sitting on the high chairs behind his bar.

She waved her hand “Oh humbug! I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch especially not after what happened to you! And for the Mac'N'Cheese well I have to say you know how to make a girl happy Mr Queen!” she realized what she said way too late and started blushing from her cheeks to her collarbone and down on her breasts. Mr Queen didn't miss the trail it made on her skin and looked at her like he was going to devour her. “Mr Queen, this is me noticing you staring.” she said as he finally unlocked his stare from her breasts. I wont last two hours if he keeps looking at me like that. She thought to herself.

“Mac'N'Cheese it is then! I have a lot of cheese but if you don't like it with much cheese I'll make it with less.”

“Don't insult me! Cheese is life! And for the couch, you better leave it to me because if you remember well I intend to wake up in the middle of the night so I don't want to wake you up.”

“Please Felicity remind me of who I am and where we are?”

“You're my teacher and we are at your home and- OH! NO NO NO! I don't care if you're my teacher or of we're in your house because I am your student surely but right now I am your guest and they always say the guest decide.”

“Well, I'm not a good host then because whether you sleep in the bed or I'll make sure to sleep on the couch with you. Shirtless of course” he smirked and started preparing the food.

“Oh that's unfair.” she said under her breath but apparently not low enough because Mr Queen turned around and came to her.

“Felicity, you know what? If you change my name on your phone to Oliver with a teacher emoji because I'm cool enough to have an emoji and if you can manage to call me Oliver for the rest of our lives as long as we're alone of course not in front of everyone. Then, I'll let you choose. It's not a deal, you have no choice. Get your phone out.” he winked at her as she got her phone out of her pocket and changed his name to Oliver. But not the teacher emoji, another one she hopes he'll never see.

“Okay, Oliver. Now, what can I do to help?”

“Go take a shower and make sure to come back refreshed and happy. That'll help, then we'll make prank phone calls cause I'm just as much of a child as you are.” both laughed and Felicity got into his shower, enjoying the hot water and calming herself down.

 

***

 

Oliver and her had eaten and then made prank phone calls with his phone to everyone they knew, he even masked his number and prank called Mrs Lance which was very funny. After that they watched the new episode of Game Of Thrones, just like her, he was a huge fan and re watching all over again until the next season arrives. They finished season 3 and then went to sleep.

“Good night Mr Queen.” she said absently as he woke up but noticed he froze on his way to his bedroom. “What?”

“You called me Mr Queen instead of Oliver. Which means our deal is off Felicity. You choose, whether you sleep in my bed or I'm sleeping with you on the couch.” he smirked almost proud and happy she did call him Mr Queen.

“Well then you do whatever you want but I'm staying here.” she said as if she didn't understand the meaning of his words and prepared herself to go under the covers when she felt Oliver lift her up and put her on his shoulders. “What are you doing?!” she yelled as he laughed and directed them both to his bedroom.

When he entered the room he rushed to his bed and dropped her there, before she could even breathe he was on top of her pinning her to the mattress making sure she wasn't going anywhere. “Told you if you called me Mr Queen again you won't get to choose. And since I don't want to go sleep on the couch I decide you'll sleep with me. I'm warm and welcoming you'll see.” he said with a smirk. The guy knew what he did.

“If you weren't my teacher I would've loved to get into bed with you but unfortunately I can't.”

“You might be smart but you still didn't understand that I am you teacher only when we are in the school. Beyond those walls I'm just a regular guy. And you a regular girl.” he added with a satisfied smile.

Before the rational part of her could catch up, the non caring part of her leaned over and kissed the guy like never before and grind with him. The kiss was close to the first one they had, feverish and hot. Demanding and hard on her soon to be swollen lips. Before they both knew, Oliver was shirtless and grinding with Felicity as they kept kissing like there was no tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

That night the storm was too strong for them to keep tracks of the girl. They knew she was with the teacher but they couldn't know what they were doing since the storm prevented any spying device to work from afar the apartment and it was way too risky to come near it as the storm was raging outside. The storm was probably going to last at least two full days until it gets better.

“You have no idea what they're doing at all?” the boss asked

“No we don't, we just know that she arrived at the teacher's house before the storm as if the beast was waiting for her to be with him to come out.” one said

“I hope you're not referring the storm as a beast. It is way worse than a beast and it puts our plan in jeopardy.”

“Of course not sir. We will do whatever needs to be done as soon as you desire.” the other man said

“Good, that's what I want to hear. You both will go back to following her and trying to erase that teacher from the board as soon as I tell you to. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” they both responded and went back to their researches.

“As soon as this teacher is out, we will abide to our plan and use her to find him. I am tired of playing hide and seek.” the boss went back and left the two men work to find any new information they could use.

“Do you think we'll get to play with her when we'll have her?” one asked

“You mean physically? Never thought about it really, that could be entertaining, she looks fine.” the other smirked and was followed by a chuckle from his coworker

“No, I meant emotionally. She is totally ignoring what's happening underworld, I would love to see her face when she learns it all.”

“This is self destruction you want to do to her. I approve.” he added and both laughed hysterically before going back to work.

That was it, they would get her and then get the son of a bitch and give him what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, are they going to be okay?! And what’s gotten into both Felicity and Oliver !
> 
> I can’t wait to show you guys my next chapter, out next week, called “Wired”
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are enjoyed and well appreciated :)


	7. Wired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back at it with another chapter ;) hope you’ll like it.  
> Warning, sexual content in this chapter, those not at ease with might might just want to be careful while reading.

BEHIND THE MASK

  
CHAPTER 7

  
To say that Felicity was happy was an understatement. The storm was raging outside and she was safe inside her teacher / lover apartment. She was naked in Oliver’s bed, with a very naked Oliver as well. This man had the body of a Greek god. He was making love like there was no tomorrow also. His head was resting on her chest, rising and falling as she breathed in and out. He looked peaceful and she didn’t want him to wake up but she needed to pee and eat too.

“Oliver.” She whispered quietly as she stroked his hair. He groans and moves a little before opening his eyes slowly.

What she saw was a big bright smile as he realized where he was and white whom. She couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi.”

“Hi, I’m sorry I woke you up but I really have to pee and I’m also very hungry.”

He chuckled a little, if Felicity was one thing it was blunt “Well, you’ll go do your thing, and I. Will make breakfast. Deal?”

“I couldn’t agree more.” She got up and pecked his lips before getting dressed and going out of the room.

As she walked to the bathroom, Felicity felt different. Better, stronger and happier. When she arrived in front of the mirror in Oliver’s bathroom she was slightly shocked while discovering the huge marks he left on her chest and hickeys left all over her neck. He ate her out. She was not complaining though, she felt very -extremely- satisfied. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror and got into his shower. 15 minutes later she was out of the bathroom and ready to eat. Se entered the living room and smelled bacon and scrambled eggs, her belly growled just at the thought of eating all of this.

She was on her way to the kitchen part of the huge living room when she saw a message on his phone.

MK: Is everything okay Mr Queen?  
Did she make it?

 _She? Who is she? And who the hell was MK?_ Felicity’s blood was almost boiling, what the heck was that? She wasn’t jealous usually but this isn’t even about jealousy, she can feel it, Oliver isn’t telling her something.

She took his ph ne and went to him. He smile faded away when he saw the messages and hurried to take her the phone and answer them.

“What are those Oliver? And who is this MK?” She asked and if she was true to herself she’ll admit she was a bit scared by what he had to answer.

He sighed heavily and locked eyes with her “He’s my boss. I... I am not only working for MIT as an Etymology teacher, I’m also working in another company I can’t talk to you about. Yet. I hope I’ll get to tell you one day but now I can’t.” He stared at her with a new found puppy face he now knows she can’t resist to.

“Can I even trust you about this?” She asked mirroring his puppy face with a more hurt one

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. “Of course you can, you can trust me and even ask me anything but just not about what my work is or anything related to it. It might endanger you and i want everything but this.” He leaned down to kiss her and she returned the kiss more than happily turning it slowly from chaste and slow to needy and ravaging. She might end up with her lips all swollen but who cares?

“So, are you hungry? Cause I made you those turkey bacon and pancakes you keep talking about.” When he saw her face lit up he knew he hit the jackpot. She wiggle out of his grip and ran to the kitchen and stared eating right away.

“Are you coming ? If you’re not I might eat it all.” She smirked and waited for him to join her. Which he did.

They spent their entire day whether playing board games or a new game Oliver called “discovery”. Which consisted in asking as much questions as we want while kissing the other person and if the person couldn’t or would answer her take of one of his clothing item. That game caused them to end up naked and having sex on different spots in his apartment.

 

***

 

“I really need to call my mom, she’s going to be worried if I don’t give her some news!” Felicity started pacing in the living room again. The storm was getting worse and felicity had lost contact with her mom due to it. All phone lines had been cut because of the storm. They also had no T.V and no connection to the internet. Felicity loves the internet, and now that there wasn’t any connection she felt frustrated to no end. Even Oliver’s multiple tries to make her feel better didn’t work. So they were now hugging under his big soft blanket with for only light, some candles around his living room.

“Don’t worry I’m sure your mom’s okay” he kissed her temple “and you’re with me it’s not like you’re out alone in the storm. Right?”

“Yeah yeah but still, I know her, if she can’t reach me she’ll call the police.” When Oliver chuckled she turned around and smacked his abs. “It’s not funny Oliver! She really is capable of doing it!”

“No.” He sais still not believing it. When he realized she was cracking a laugh he stopped smiling “seriously?” She nodded and turned her head back to where it was, on his pillowy abs. _Best. Place. Ever._

“I thought the best place was in bed with a good coffee and a nice movie on Netflix?” Oliver laughed at her weird look “you thought out loud again Felicity.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I actually find it very cute.” He pecked her lips, and pecking became kissing, which because devouring each other’s mouths. It was all tongues, lips and teeth now. Felicity turned around her legs now both part of his and their chests touching each other’s.

Felicity grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off in one go. Her hand caressing his abs while they still kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. Before she even realized it they were both naked on the ground and Oliver was grinding his hips with hers.

“Oliver... please.” Felicity pleaded as his fingers brushed her now pebbled nipples.

“What do you want sweetheart?” His fingers went all the way down between her legs and he started teasing her entrance.

“You know what I want.” She groaned and in one swift move she took off his pants and underwear grabbing his now rock hard cock in her hands.

He leaned down and whispered to her ear “Condoms are in my room” he lifted her up like she weighted nothing and walked them to his bedroom. When they arrived he pushed her on the bed and directly went upon her pinning her to it. As soon as she was shirtless he leaned down on her neck and started a trail of kisses from it down to her breast taking one nipple in his mouth and the other between two fingers.

“Oliver... “ she moaned as he kept his ministrations on her breasts. “Please!” She groaned and arched her back toward him. He let go of her breasts and took of the rest of their clothes in a blink. After putting the condom on he positioned himself in front of her entrance and thrust in with no warning, making both of them moan.

He let her adjust to him and as soon as she gave him her silent consent he started thrusting in and out slowly. Too slowly.

“Oh my,” She sais between two moans “harder!”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice and set a punishing pace. Thrusting in and brushing the right spot each time getting her close to her peak in a matter of minutes. One more hard thrust and him whispering “come for me baby” was her undoing and she exploded around him, her walls clenching around his cock and saying incoherent words in the process. A few thrusts after was Oliver’s turn to come hard inside her, his head dropping on her left shoulder, both left panting and satisfied.

After both came down from their high, Oliver got out of her, electing a whimper from her due to the loss of contact. He threw the condom and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He went back, cleaned her and then laid next to her, both falling fast asleep.

 

***

 

Felicity woke up a few hours later with a content feeling and her belly growling. She chuckled putting her free hand on her belly.

“Something tells me you’re hungry.” A half asleep Oliver spoke with his morning hoarse sexy voice. She leaned down and pecked his lips.

“Yes, if I’m not wrong it’s about time to eat?” She smiled kissing him again. She could get used to days like this one, ones where it was just her and Oliver. Where all the problems they had stayed outside of their sound cocoon.

“Okay, I’ll get up and make you dinner. We’ll eat pastas again since the storm isn’t done yet and I haven’t done grocery shop in a while.”

“I’m okay with that”

“You know this is the biggest snow storm I’ve ever witnessed on the East Coast!”

“Really? Well, since I’m a Vegas girl I haven’t witnessed much storms myself.” She shrugged and smiled brightly to Oliver who winked at her.

Felicity got up and came to Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. He wrapped one arm around her waist “Pastas it is then.”

“Pastas it is”

 

* * *

 

 

The two men finally had the ability to have the apartment bugged again. It took them the whole Monday to do it but they managed to wire it after the biggest part of the storm had passed through.

_“Here you go.”_

_“Thank you!”_

_“So, we need to talk about-“_

_“Yeah, I would love if we could keep it to ourselves.”_

_“I was going to say the same thing and-“_

_“Who is it?”_

_“My boss.”_

_“Oh, he’s worried about you isn’t he?”_

_“Well, I haven’t answered him in a while so I guess he has every right to be.”_

_Both laughed_

“Well, seems like the two get on very well!” One said

“Yeah, more like fuck buddies if you ask me.”

“Nah, she doesn’t seem like the girl who would just have fuck buddies, neither does he.”

Before the men could add anything their both entered, they turned around and got up.

“Hello gentlemen,”

“Hi sir” both said in synchronization

“How is it going?”

“It’s going well sir, we finally managed to wire them and were listening to their conversation for any valuable information concerning the target.”

“And?” Their Both was starting to get impatient

“Apparently his ‘boss’ contacted him but we can’t know for sure it’s him.”

“Well, you two better know because the plan is moving forward and we need him now.”

“Yes sir.” Both said

“You have my consent to do whatever it takes to get him to show up” their boss got out leaving the two men smirking and looking at each other with a knowing look.

“Show’s on baby.”

Both laughed and prepared their plan.


	8. Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter 8 is on! Hope you’ll like it. Also thank you all for the kudos and comments on my previous chapters, means a lot. If you have anything to ask, feel free to scroll down to the comments section.

> Behind The Mask

  
Chapter 8

  
The Storm had been raging and dangerous for way longer than it had been said it would. Only on Friday, people were finally able to get out or come home in Felicity’s case. Though it didn’t really bother her to be at her boyfriend’s apartment. It still felt weird to her to refer Mr Queen as her boyfriend. She left him a few minutes ago to get back to her apartment, Caitlin and her mother came to get her at his apartment and were waiting in the car when she got down.

“Hi mom! Hi Cait! How are you two doing?” She said mostly looking at her best friend to see if she was okay. Her mom could be way worse and ravaging than a storm if she wanted to.

“We’re fine Fel, and you? Was this Mr Queen kind to you? He mom turned around to smile at her only to see her blushing “What? Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” She turned back to stare at Caitlin “did you forget to tell me something? This isn’t her teacher’s apartment huh? It’s her boyfriend’s?”

“I don’t know Donna ask your daughter. She hadn’t told me anything.” Cait added, looking at Felicity through her rear view mirror.

Felicity swallowed “Y-yes. He is-“

“OH MY GOD FELICITY! Why didn’t you tell me? I’m so happy for you! I have so many questions...” He mom was getting way too excited about this, Felicity knew she would get burnt but when? That was a good question.

“How about we start with no questions? At all?”

“Oh come on Felicity! Don’t be like that, I’m your mom!”

“Yeah! But the last time I I presented a boyfriend to you, well, let’s just say he wasn’t my boyfriend anymore.” Felicity crossed her arms and stopped listening to her mom, focusing on the amazing few days off she had with Oliver. He was so nice and caring, she really enjoyed herself there.

 

***

 

“Home sweet home!” Donna yelled after they spent the last hour in the car. What would’ve lasted 15 minutes lasted way much longer because of some car accident.

“So Mom, for how long are you staying here exactly? Cause you know, Cait has her boyfriend and I have mine and; do you ?” Felicity looked up from her phone to look at her now all blushed mother. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh yes you did, your mom is not only with someone but that someone is Sara and Ms Lance’s father.” Her best friend looked at her with sympathy. This nightmare was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

“Please tell me you’re happy? I didn’t want to tell you because you were working so hard lately and now you have your boyfriend I didn’t want to steal the show you know.” He Mom moved towards her and honestly, Felicity couldn’t be mad at her. She was happy and that’s all that mattered. And for once, he wasn’t her age so she was totally fine with it.

“I’m not mad at all, I love you Mom and I’m happy for you!”

 

***

 

“Have you seen him?” Cisco asked as they entered the Etymology class.

“I don’t even know if he’s still here, like in the school.” Sara added

“I thought he was banished from it because of a big thing he did?” Barry looked worried while all of them sat on they usual row at the back of the amphitheater.

“I don’t know, don’t worry Barry I’m sure if he’s gone it’s for a good reason okay?” Caitlin was always the one reassuring everyone when there was a problem. Probably one of the reasons why Barry fell in love with her if you’d ask him.

“If you want I can ask Oliver, I mean Mr Queen. Because that’s his name. But Oliver’s also his first name so. Anyway! I could ask him.” Felicity babbled her way out of awkwardness. At least she thought, but in vain.

“You slept with him haven’t you?” Sara smirked and Cisco looked shocked and out of words to say, literally mute.

“I may or may not have been stuck with him during he storm.” Felicity said absently

“Oh Em Gee! You need to tell me something about Mr Sexy Teacher now!” Cisco found his voice pretty quickly, attacking Felicity who was saved by the entrance of a very upset and frustrated Mr Queen.

“Maybe later.” She whispered as the class started.

 

***

 

Felicity always loves to work at Jitters because first of all, it was paying her bills and giving her enough money to buy gifts for Hanukah and she could talk with Caitlin. And Oliver always took his coffee when she was on her shift. Speaking of the devil, she told herself as her sweet boyfriend -still feels weird to name him that, even in her head- came by the bar.

“Hi Mr Queen. What can I get for you today?” She asked with a smirk.

“Hi Miss Smoak, may I get my usuals?” He answered with the same smirk

“Oh I’m sorry, were out of strawberry muffins, we’ve changed. Now it’s white chocolate and blueberries. Not the two together, I mean why not, it could be good but I never actually thought about it. Chocolate would look good on you though. NOT! Forget about what I just said. Just like, you eating a muffin stuffed with white chocolate and... I need to stop.” She took a breath, feeling her cheeks reddening and the stare on her from the clients behind him. “Why didn’t you stop me?!” She whispered to him.

“Because I was waiting for the innuendo,” he leaned closer to her ear “I’m so using it against you. Next time you’ll come I’ll only be wearing chocolate that you’ll have to lick.” He straightened his back and took the coffee and muffin Caitlin was giving him on a plate and walked to his usual spot at the back of the room but right in front of Felicity.

“Well,” Iris West moves forward with a mischievous smirk “that was really embarrassing.” She chuckled “I would like to have a latte please?”

“Sure.” Cait turned around behind Felicity and whispered “bitch” which elicited a chuckle from her best friend who tried her best not to laugh at the petite woman that was standing in front of her. Ray was closely behind her.

“Babe, are they bothering you?” A tall blonde guy came from behind.

“Oh no don’t worry, it’s quite the opposite actually.” She smiled “guys meet my new boyfriend Eddie, Eddie meet my friends from Etymology class.

Felicity and Eddie shook hands as well as Caitlin and talked for a few minutes before Felicity noticed Oliver from behind and decided to come and see him.

When she was at his table he was texting someone so she sat in front of him, staring, waiting for him to look up.

“Felicity?” He sais without looking up from his phone

“Mmmmh?”

“This is me, noticing you staring.” Still glued to his texts

“And this is me noticing that you don’t even look at me.” She sais her eyes burning with desire. Which he noticed as soon as he looked up and locked eyes with her.

They had a silent conversation for about 2 minutes when Oliver broke “you’re going to keep staring until I talk to you about Cooper?”

She nodded

“We can’t talk about him here, when your shift is over, I’ll take you to my apartment and we’ll talk about it okay?”

“Okay! Thank you.” She smiled and went back to work.

 

***

 

The sun was falling on Boston when both Felicity and Oliver left Jitters after they closed it all. December was always quite lovely in Boston, after the big snow storm the city was covered with a white layer of snow. They walked a few minutes then took his car to his apartment and went in quickly due to the cold temperature outside.

They were both curled up on each other on his couch when he started speaking.

“Cooper Sheldon wasn’t always an easy person. He had serious problems and he just crossed a line during the storm.” He sais while absently stroking her hair softly.

“He entered the lab and hacked into our system and looked into some confidential files. That being discovered we had to call the police and get him arrested or else he would’ve kept going and become a cyber criminal. And that is out of question.”

Felicity looked up from his chest and smiled “I’m sure you did the right thing.” She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Before things could go further, Felicity’s phone. “I have to go back to my apartment.” She pouted

“You can stay a little longer if you want, at least until dinner and you can tell your mom I’ll take you back home personally.” He smiled and pecked her lips.

“Yeah I’m going to do that.” She types away on her phone and a few seconds later she looked up with a big bright smile.

“You know, now that you’re staying here I can talk to you about the beautiful cover you made with your friend Barry Allen.” He showed her his phone and played a video in which her voice started to sing Maroon Five’s “Sunday Morning”.

“I didn’t know he posted this. Oh my god I’m so going to kill him.” She took the phone and looked at the video like she’s seen a ghost.

“Oh no please don’t, I really -extremely- like your voice. I find it peaceful and calm. I usually listen to that before going to sleep. But you don’t tell anyone.” When she looked up from the phone she saw a angry/worried Oliver.

“Don’t worry I won’t. If you don’t talk about this to anyone. This will be our little secret. Okay?” She pecked his lips.

“Only if you keep kissing me until you go back home.” He leaned down and kissed her savagely his tongue entering in her willingly open mouth. She did Quick work of his shirt and he of hers, picking her up and heading to the bedroom.

 

***

 

Felicity was putting her shoes on when Oliver went from behind and kissed the lower part of her back. He knew she couldn’t resist to this and he also knew it gave her goosebumps. She turned around to see a beautiful smile on Oliver’s face and leaned up to kiss him.

“We need to hurry, it’s getting late honey.”

“Honey?”

He turned around and took his keys as they left the apartment. “I like that nickname. It suits you”

“If you say so.” She shrugged and was to get into his car when someone ran into them and pushed her on the ground, he back hitting way to hardly taking all the air in her lungs. The only thing she could notice was that he was masked and brown eyed before his fist collided with her jaw once, then twice. Then, suddenly, his eight was lifted off of her chest and Oliver was on him, gripping his jaw with his hand and whispering to his ear before the masked man starts punching him in the belly forcing Oliver to walk backwards.

“You don’t get to threaten me Mr Queen,” the man’s voice was scrambled and unrecognizable “I’ll show you what you get for getting into my way.” Oliver acted so quickly Felicity didn’t even have time to allege the big bad jaw breaking he had done to the masked man. Who was not crying and yelling on the ground holding his jaw in both his hands, saying non sense as Oliver whispered once more and ran to Felicity who was still in shock.

“Felicity are you okay?” He said taking in all the lunches she received on the face.

“Yeah, I guess, I’m not sure.” She answered absently while he continued looking at every bruise she had.

“It’s okay babe I’ll take you home and you’re going to rest, okay?” When she nodded he took her to his car and drove her back to her apartment where her mom and Cait were waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think Mr K warned you already not to get close to her, for now it’ll only be your jaw that’ll be broken but next time I see you around her I’ll kill you. Understood?”

The man stood up “You don’t get to threaten me Mr Queen. I’ll show you what you get for getting into my way.” But before he could do anything the Teacher came back and took his jaw in his hand.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Tell your boss Mr K sends his regards.” He added before breaking his jaw and running to the girl next to him. All the man could do was cry and try to yell as the two went away in his car.

An hour later his mate came to him and took him back to the secret facility outside Boston. He was directly taken to the nursery and his jaw was put back. He then had to go to his boss’ office and that was way worse than having a broken jaw.

“So, you tell me that, this teacher went on you and broke your jaw. Am I right?” His boss stated and he nodded, still unable to speak due to the pain racing through his jaw.

“You were hit and jaw broken by a teacher who, until further notice, had no combat skills or any special training for that kind of fight. Yet you still managed to be taken down and let them get away. Do you know what happens with people like you?”

The man shook his head but had no time to argue as two muscular men took him outside and into a car. Driving for thirty minutes and then arriving to a bunker that he had never seen.

“We’re going to have some fun now Mr.” one of the men smirked and the other chuckled. They began hitting him square in the face, in his belly, his chest, legs, feet. Everywhere, repeatedly, until he fell out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Thankfully, Felicity is safe and sound. I’ll see you all next week with another chapter named “Damaged”. Can’t wait for you to read it!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcomed and if you need to ask a question I’ll be more than happy to answer.


	9. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the one I worked the most on, yet. I hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to share your thoughts at the end in the comment section.

BEHIND THE MASK

 

 

CHAPTER 9

 

 

 

Oliver and Felicity arrived at her apartment where her mom and best friend were waiting for them and especially her mom. To say that she was shocked seeing the bruises on her daughter's face was an understatement, she almost fainted and Oliver had to maintain her so that she won't fall. After her mom was feeling better they all sat around the living room's table and Felicity explained what happened.

“I … It really happened fast and Oliver. I mean Mr Queen! He was there and he punched the guy square in the face and then he took me here leaving the guy crying on the ground.”

Her mom and Cait were still in shock and unable to talk so Mr Queen explained once more with a little more details, allowing the two ladies to feel better and more comfortable. “You don't have to worry I don't think he'll come back with that bad punch I just gave him.” he tried a smile and Felicity's mom gave a thankful one.

“Okay,” her mom got up and went into the kitchen “So, Mr Queen, would you like to spend the last day of Hanukkah with us? You seem to be important for Felicity and it's important to have those you care about around you when you're celebrating.” Oliver saw his girlfriend redden and tried to find an excuse but before he even could he was taken by the arm and found himself with Felicity in her bedroom.

“What do you think you're doing accepting my mom's invitation? I can't let you and her be in the same room! We're way too obvious, she ay be blonde but she can sense a man in love from miles away.” she said it all in one go.

“Don't worry if you want I can not look at you at all.” he added smirking.

“You like that game don't you?” she softened in a matter of seconds before leaning close to him.

“I do like to drive you crazy but only about me.” he leaned down and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She took advantage of their position and deepened the kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. The more they kissed, the more the kiss became more desperate and heated until her mom came to knock on the door to remind them the food would be ready in a few.

“Well, if your mom wasn't there I don't think you would've made it fully clothed through the night.” his smirk grew bigger and he pecked her lips softly before heading back in her living room with her following closely and precociously lurking at his ass. Magnificent ass if you'd ask her.

*****

 

They were eating silently when Felicity's mom, as predicted, couldn't help but start asking questions about Felicity's mystery boyfriend.

“So, I heard you had a boyfriend but I never saw the guy, how is he?”

“Don't get mad or anything mom but you really are one of a kind. I don't want my boyfriend to run scared or to be so attracted to you that he actually becomes your boyfriend.” she said it all while playing with the food in her plate.

“Oh honey, this only happened once! I swear it won't happen again!”

“I'm sure if he's really into Felicity he won't even notice you.” Oliver commented absently but all the three women stared at him, only two really understanding the meaning of those few words.

“Have you met the guy?” Donna asked, almost hurt that some teacher met the guy and not her.

“Mom!”

“No it's okay Felicity. Yes I met him, he's in the same school so it's not really easy to miss him.”

“Oh, okay, well then you tell me what's he like.” Donne smiled brightly, inviting him ,or if he knew better he'd use the word forcing, him into telling her something.

“I don't know much about him” he started but her mom didn't want to hear that so he said something he was sure would be enough for a mother “They seemed really close though.” He realized his mistake when he saw Felicity's face decompose, Caitlin's trying not to laugh and her mom getting all excited and dropping at least ten questions per minute. “Okay! Enough!” her mom stood shook and Felicty too, not really understanding what was happening.

“It's not my role to tell you what your daughter is doing outside our school. If she wants to tell you something maybe she doesn't want to tell you in front of everyone and I think you should wait and talk to her privately instead of pinning her like that with people around.” he said it all without taking time to breathe.

Oh god did she love this man. He just literally closed her mom's mouth and she was really oh so thankful for that. Why? Because it was _oh so hard_ to make her shut up. Not that she didn't like when her mom talked to her but sometimes she just talked too much. Wait. Did she just say she loved him? Oh boy that's not good.

“What's not good Fel?” her best friend and her mom looked at her weirdly before she noticed she thought out loud.

“What did I say?” she asked, worried she thought out loud too much.

“You just said it was not good but you were lost in your mind and we don't really know what you were referring to when you said that.” apparently talking fast runs into the Smoak family. Her mom was even faster than she could be sometimes when her brain overloaded.

“Don't worry it's nothing. Everything's fine mom” Felicity offered a loving smile to her mom.

*****

 

Her mom and Cait were far gone and probably asleep by now, except for Caitlin who was trying to reach Barry. That left Oliver and Felicity aloe in her room cuddling in her bed and comfy under her covers.

“Do you think your mom noticed?”

Se leaned her head up “No I don't think so, you were pretty convincing when you practically yelled at her.” she chuckled and kissed him.

“Yeah well, she really was kinda pissing me off asking questions all the time. Can't she just be happy for you and like, I don't know just be happy and not ask questions.” he sighed and it took only a few seconds for the both to burst into laughter.

“You don't really know my mom if you expect her to be just happy and not talk about it for weeks at least.” when Oliver pouted she couldn't help but to laugh again. That didn't last long though because he started kissing her on her neck, shoulder, chest and quickly went down on her making sure to make that last day of Hanukkah memorable.

*****

 

Felicity was peacefully sleeping into Oliver's arms when she heard yells from behind the wall. Slowly but surely as the noise came in higher, Oliver and herself woke up and didn't talk in the purpose of catching a glimpse of what was happening.

“You fucking bastard! I don't even want to talk to you! Or see you! Ever again! I can't believe you didn't come yesterday just for that. It was important to me that you come and yet you'd rather cheat on me than just come. If you didn't like me why didn't you tell me?! I would've let you go! No! I don't want to hear you Barry I don't care about your excuses I don't ever want to see you again!”

Oliver and Felicity stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before silently getting up in order to not wake her mom. She wasn't really worried though, the only thing that could wake her up was a good old alarm and her hunger. And it was only 8am so she wasn't up until 10. they rushed into Caitlin's room to find her crying on the floor.

“Cait! Oliver and I heard you yelling! What happened.” Felicity rushed to her friend's side and tried her best to comfort her.

“He heard it too?” she said looking sadly at Oliver.

“I did, I was with Felicity's bed with her when we heard you yell at Barry on the phone. What happened? Do you want me to go out and leave you two alone? Or do you need coffee? Tea? Hot milk?” if Caitlin wasn't there Felicity would've probably rushed into his arms and thank him for his eternal kindness.

“Thank you I'd love to have hot milk if you don't mind.” She gave him a weak smile and he instantly ran to the kitchen in order to prepare her what she asked.

“So, Cait! What the hell happened! Not earlier than yesterday everything was fine between you two!”

“I know but apparently he wasn't seeing things the same way I did. He slept with Iris, she texted me a photo this morning of him sleeping naked in his bed. I was so broken it took me a few minutes to breathe normally and then call him to kill him. I wish I could squeeze his perfect face on the ground.” when she finished talking Oliver came back with a huge bowl of hot milk with honey in his other hand.

“I also took honey in case you wanted to put some in your milk. I hope you'll feel better, I hate seeing people so hurt like that.” he stroked her arm lightly before getting her up and walking her to sit on her bed where him and Felicity sat both sides of her and listened to her talk about what had happened.

*****

 

Christmas holidays or not, Felicity and Caitlin always worked as much as they were asked. That is the reason why she and Cait were currently working hen every kid in the city were coming in to take they food and drinks. At the back of the room; Oliver stood silent and watching over them as the poor Caitlin was scared to see Barry come in and ruin everything. She wasn't so wrong, the next time she looked in Oliver's direction, Felicity saw him talk with Barry. He seemed calm and even worried. What was worrying became losing her mind when Iris came in with her boyfriend Eddie. Wait, she has a boyfriend and she still cheats on him with Barry? That makes no sense.

“I don't care if what they'd done made sense Felicity. He still slept with another woman. And that drives me crazy.”

“i don't know, Oliver's talking with him there and he seem really concerned. Something's wrong. Oliver would've killed him already if he thought Barry was guilty.”

Before Felicity could see anything happen, Barry, Iris, Eddie and Oliver came at the same time around the bar.

“I'm going to make this really clear, Caitlin, you need to hear what will happen, okay?” Oliver waited before she nodded and then started.

“Barry came to me because he knew you wouldn't listen to him. So he came to talk to me and told me that this was all a misunderstanding and that is where Miss West comes in. Barry told me – and believe me I saw it – that Iris was into him but he wasn't so he pushed her away multiple times before finally dating you. After a few months everything was fine but she came back a few weeks earlier saying she needed him and that she loved him. He said no. because he was with you. The next thing he knew was that he woke up with Iris taking a picture of him and pushed her outside and hit her on her left side in the process,” Oliver went to Iris who was now panicking and lifted her shirt up on the left side showing the bruises on her ribs. “After that you called him and literally threw the worst shit on him. That I can agree because I was there. She had every reasons to though mate.” Oliver finished turning to give a knowing look to Barry.

“That's why you fucking ditched me yesterday? You fucking whore I hate you! You really thought you could fool me? I'm not eve surprised, you are obsessed with this skinny guy.” Eddie yelled and stormed outside to cafe.

Oliver, Felicity, Barry and Caitlin were standing there waiting for Iris to react but the only thing she said was “One day you'll be mine Allen.” she then walked out like nothing happened leaving the four shocked.

Barry turned to Caitlin who literally jumped on him and hugged him with everything she had in her. Repeating times and times again how sorry she was for overreacting.

“As if anything could get worse.” Felicity whispered, a few seconds later they saw a few policemen enter the cafe and Detective Lance came to them.

“Why did you have to say that?” Oliver said as Mr Lance arrived in front of them.

“Mr Queen, Miss Smoak, do you recognize this man.” Mr Lance showed them a photo of a very beaten guy that really looked like the guy who attacked Felicity yesterday.

“Isn't that the guy who attacked you a few days ago or so?” Caitlin added from behind.

“It was yesterday Caitlin.” Felicity said absently as she was now sensing huge troubles coming.

“Do you know this guy?” Detective Lance asked

“Yes he attacked Felicity when I was taking her back to her apartment yesterday. He seemed pretty damaged though, if I remember well I only hit him on his jaw.” Oliver looked at the picture closely and noticed blood and bruises everywhere.

“Well, he's dead now so you'll have to answer to a few of our questions back at the station.” Lance took the photo back and showed it once again to them. “Do you know who he is precisely?”

Both shook their head no.

“Does Cooper Sheldon ring a bell to you?”

“He can't be Cooper, that guy was sent out of the city like a week ago or so after being expelled from MIT.” Oliver was really calm and quiet from the outside but Felicity knew better. He was panicking at the idea of that guy still running around after being sent away.

“Don't worry, e know you defended yourselves we watched the camera but he was beaten to death and after that he was found. When we took him for the autopsy we found two pictures, one of you Mr Queen and one of Miss Smoak. That's why we need to ask you a few question as to what was your relationship with him.”

“I... Can we do this tomorrow please Sir?” Felicity asked, knowing that she had to talk to Oliver before doing anything.

“Yeah sure, meet me at the precinct at 10am. Good?” when both nodded, Mr Lance went out with his co workers.

Felicity felt Oliver tensing around her as she closed Jitters that night but couldn't find words to put him at ease. They went back home with Caitlin and Barry on the back seats without saying a word. After arriving at their apartment, both Felicity and Caitlin went in their rooms with Oliver and Barry with them. This apartment was much quieter when her mom wasn't there. Once alone Felicity was the first to open her mouth about what had happened earlier at Jitters.

“Cooper's dead?”

He nodded

“How is it even possible? Was he the guy that was after me for all those months?” she spoke calmly as Oliver sat next to her on her bed.

He sighed and turned to face her “I have no idea Felicity. Had I known he was in so much trouble I would have never -ever- sent him away the way we did. But we didn't know and now he's dead because we couldn't help him.” he lowered his head and almost teared up but resisted to show Felicity some support.

“But, if he's dead that means it's all done now, isn't it?” she asked, her voice full of hope.

“Yes it is.” he said, leaning down and giving his soul in the kiss they shared.

 

* * *

 

 

“You killed Cooper?!” Cooper and his partner had worked really hard to get where they were and just because his friend and mate was hit by the only link that will lead them to him he got savagely killed. Cold blooded murderer.

“Yes we did, is that a problem gentleman?” his boss asked him as another person entered the room.

“No it's no problem sir.” he humbly answered.

“If you want I can take care of this. I'm sure I'll be more efficient than the both of them ever were.” the third person said with a smirk.

“All right, you'll give every information you have on Miss Smoak and Mr Queen and then you'll follow what they say unless you want to end up like your friend. Which I hope not because you are a valuable asset to our team in this very important mission of mine.” his boss knew he hated following orders but this time he had no choice, because of Cooper's mistakes he'll have to take a beginner with him and act like they are the best agent in the whole agency.

“Sure sir, I'll do as you wish, please follow me I'll tell you everything there is to know about Miss Smoak and Mr Queen.” he walked out of his boss' office, closely followed by the new recruit. They arrived at his lab and he got his file out and gave it to the recruit. “If you have any questions or codes and notes that you don't understand feel free to talk to me or ask for Harbinger. Her husband will translate the codes for you as we've worked together before.

“Okay thank you. I'll make sure to get the bastard to us in any way possible.”

“Well, that's the point. Getting him here and make him pay and give back what he'd stolen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I hope you liked this chapter and I also wanted to thank you all for all the comments and kudos given to the last chapters. I'll see you next Saturday with a new chapter that'll be in two parts, "Starling (Part 1)".  
> All kudos, Comments, remarks or more are very appreciated. It's thanks to you and your comments and remarks that i can make my work better ;)


	10. Starling (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! so happy to share this chapter with you guys! huge chapter for me since it took me 1 week to finish it lol. next week's chapter will be a little special since it'll be from Oliver's POV for once. can't wait for you guys to tell me what you think about this new chapter! thank you all again for the support! love y'all

 

BEHIND THE MASK

 

 

CHAPTER 10

 

 

Just like every year, Felicity didn't really understand what Christmas meant since she was Jewish. Her friends always took flights everywhere across the country to go celebrate with their families and friends. She always stayed with her mom at Las Vegas or alone in her dorm room. So when Oliver offered to take her to Starling City for the holidays, she didn't know what to think.

“Are... Are you sure you want me to go there? I mean, wouldn't there be your family and even your ex? You told me she was there with Sara for the holidays.” she babbled while his hand was stroking her hair

“You don't have to worry Felicity, I won't let Laurel get near you and as for my family, they wanted to meet you for a long time and especially my little sister who couldn't believe I had found someone younger than me to spend my nights with.” he said chuckling, realizing what he just said.

“Well, I hope your sister will like me.” she added and kissed him before he acknowledged her answer. “Caitlin and all my other friends left to see their loved ones and for once I have to admit I don't want to spend my holidays with my mom in Las Vegas. Speaking of Starling, I have one friend who left there to see his girlfriend maybe I can try and see him while we're here?” she knew if she asked with puppy eyes he wouldn't have the strength to say no, and that came to be true when he nodded.

“Prepare your stuff, we're taking the plane today babe.” Oliver got up and walked his perfect ass out of her room leaving her dumbfounded and naked under her covers.

 

*****

 

“You could've told me before that we were leaving today Oliver! I wasn't prepared at all!” she yelled as she ran after him in the airport.

He turned his head around and waited for her to catch up “You know, If I had told you that we were leaving today you would've said no. So I decided to tell you to come and after tell you that we had a plane today. Lucky for you, this is my father's private plane so we don't really have a precise hour to go if you don't count to hour we need to arrive there for Christmas Eve.” he finished just when they arrived in front of the private plane with Queen Inc. written in big letters on it. “Oh, and, no dirty things done on the plane, my dad will know and that's none of his business.” he smirked as he saw Felicity redden beside him.

What she knew he didn't expect was her answer “Nothing at all?” she looked up at him with a smirk.

“Well, maybe some things but just don't end up naked on my laps.” he winked as they both entered the private plane.

“Do you think if I just stay in my underwear it'll be fine?” seeing him sitting in the back of the plane, dumbfounded, she realized she had her grip on him and could do anything. So she started taking her top off and then her pants went down with it right after her shoes and socks leaving him in front of her almost naked body. She walked towards him and sat on his lap, putting her mouth on his, her tongue rolling in his mouth. She leaned near to his left ear and whispered

“Do you think he'll notice if I don't take my panties off?”

“I don't really care right now, if he notices I'll threaten him to tell mom about his affairs with other women in this plane.” before Felicity could react to that, Oliver threw himself at her and very soon they were both naked and he was thrusting inside her, tearing a cry from down her throat that he was quick to catch with a kiss.

He set a punishing pace as Felicity was starting to say incoherent things and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They were both of the plane's sofa with him on top and her hanging on tight to him as a not so unknown feeling was rising in her belly. She was close, “Harder Oliver!” she groaned and started thrusting with him, her thighs joining his each time. Oliver paced up his rhythm and slid his hand between the both of them, finding that little bud of nerves that could do miracles on her. He started rolling his thumb on it and a few more thrust threw Felicity into oblivion as she screamed Oliver's name, shortly after Oliver was coming inside her, his head falling on her shoulder.

 

*****

 

After putting their clothes back up and installing themselves to work, her on a new project and he correcting others. Three hours later, they arrived in a very snowy Starling City. They were quick to get off the airport and to Oliver's pent house in the center of Starling. Arriving there, a little brunette was waiting for them with a big bright smile on her face. When Oliver dropped his stuff the skinny brunette jumped on him and that's when she heard it.

“Thea! So good to see you speedy! How are things going at home?” he said with his brightest smile in store painted on his lips.

“Stop calling me speedy! I'm not five anymore! And yes things are great, mom and dad are great except that I now know hes fucking everybody around except our mother. I'm really wondering how many illegitimate child he must've conceived with other women through the years.” Felicity tried to move away but both Oliver and Thea grabbed her by both her arms and put her closer.

“I'm sorry Felicity, you shouldn't have heard about that.”

“It's okay, you already told me enough during our flight.” she wrapped their hands together before realizing the smile on Oliver's sister's face.

“Well you two seem head over heels! It's good to see Oliver finally happy after that girl tore you apart. Did you know that now that you and Laurel are finally and officially over she decided that she'll try having her grip on Tommy?”

“How do you know that? Because Tommy was invited to Christmas as for every year and he said he'll come with Laurel.” at the end of that sentence, Oliver's sister witnessed Felicity's face whiten and her brother tense. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, just Laurel is my law teacher at school.” now it was Thea's turn to freak out. If her mom knew Oliver was with one of his student he'll be in so much trouble. What she didn't know was that Felicity wasn't 18 yet.

“How is it possible? Ollie! Since when do you make out with students?”

Before Oliver could answer Felicity moved forward “Oh because you think you're better going out with Roy? Do you know why he's in MIT?”

“What? You're dating one of my students? How did you two even met?” And it was then that Oliver understood and Felicity felt bad for not telling him. A few weeks prior to now, Thea arrived at a sorority party and met Roy there, their relationship kicking off with a nice time in bed while Felicity and her friends were getting drunk on the first floor. Oliver didn't know about that night and Felicity truly didn't want him to know because that night she almost slept with Caitlin and Barry. You really don't know how powerful alcohol can be until you're under its spell. But Felicity didn't think twice, she turned to face him and explained all there was to explain with Thea's help and a deal. She wouldn't tell Mrs and Mr Queen about his story with Felicity and he wouldn't tell them either about Thea going out without informing them.

“So, you're 17? I didn't know that! I thought you were at least 20 or something just like Sara! So Caitlin isn't 20 either?”

“No she is just 19, but we're still on the same level since I've skipped many classes due to my intellectual superiority. I know it sounds arrogant but that's how they call it.” she said awkwardly.

“It's okay Fel, can I call you that? It seems like a good nickname for you.” Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist and hugged her.

“Okay Thea, may I get my girlfriend back before you take her away from me?” Oliver said as he pulled Felicity into his arms making both girls laugh at his possessiveness.

“You're cute.” she added kissing him lovingly on the lips right before hearing a weird sound, forcing her to break the kiss and turn around to see Thea with a disgusted face.

“I'll leave you two to do whatever you want and we'll discuss about Christmas Eve since you can't see Laurel. Can you see Sara though? Does she know?” Felicity nodded “Of course she knows! That bitch didn't tell me anything I'm so going to call her on that.” Thea stormed out leaving to two love birds – as their new given name by Oliver's sister- alone in Oliver's penthouse.

“So, what do you want to do?” At that precise moment Felicity's phone rang and Sara's number was on her screen.

“Hi Sara, you're on speaker I'm with Oliver.”

“Hi love birds! I just had Thea on the phone and I'm more talking to Felicity since she's my friend.” both laughed leaving Oliver with a weird face “I really can't handle my sister please tell me you have one more bed. She's so judging me and my girlfriend and I just can't. Just because Tommy isn't the perfect guy doesn't mean she has to take it out on others!”

Felicity looked up at Oliver quickly and waited for him to nod his head yes or shake his head no. Fortunately, he nodded.

“Hey Sara, you still there?”

“Yeah! So?”

“You can come, and your girlfriend is free to come as well if she wishes.” Oliver added with a smile on his face, if Felicity didn't know better she'd say Oliver was happy to receive Sara here. But she wasn't going to ask him now.

“Well, I'm really glad you said yes cause, we are like five minutes away from your penthouse.”

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity quickly got up to clean the mess they've made with their own luggage when they arrived and about two seconds after they finished, Sara opened the door and entered with a beautiful brunette by her side. Felicity moved forward first, welcoming the new girl.

“Hi! My name is Felicity, nice to meet you!” she said with a big bright smile that was instantly given back by the brunette.

“Hi! Sara told me a lot about you, my name is Nyssa, nice to meet you, and you too Oliver. Thanks a lot for letting us sleep here. It seemed like Sara's parents aren't ready to admit her daughter will never like guys.” the four of them started laughing at what the girl with a peculiar accent just said. After discussing a bit they went on cleaning the penthouse and Felicity found herself talking about the party with Sara in her room.

“Don't you think it's a bad idea to go there as Oliver's girlfriend? My sister will be there and she won't hesitate in ruining you since you took her boyfriend.”

Felicity shrugged, she didn't really have a plan as to how to go there without being caught by Sara's sister. “I think I have a plan.” she said smirking and Sara gave her a knowing look. They got downstairs and took Oliver and Nyssa around the table and elaborated a plan.

 

*****

 

Felicity arrived at the party as a guest accompanied by Sara and Nyssa while Oliver was already there. He apparently had another plan but the girls didn't know which one it was. They shall come and see. When Felicity entered the room and spotted Oliver she didn't dare move at first but when he came and put his hand on her back she knew he, somehow, had found a way to make Laurel shut up about them. She leaned forward and whispered “How did you do to convince her?”

He took her in another room and explained how he knew she had cheated on Tommy and that she had completely failed her lawyer studies and that was why she was teaching. He threatened to tell her dad and Tommy if she ever tried to tell about him and Felicity to his mom. After Oliver told her it was okay to be close to one another they got out and met with Moira Queen.

“Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl who stole my son's heart. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” Mrs Queen had this weird habit to make herself bigger and higher than she really is by lifting her chin and Felicity was scared. And when she was scared she babbled, a lot.

“Well, I'm Felicity, from Las Vegas, and I left there when I was young, but you don't really care. I mean it's not really important. Now I'm studying in Boston and that's where wet met. Why didn't you stop me talking?” she said looking up to Oliver who was trying not to burst into laughter and shrugged, looking at is mom before nodding.

“Well, I can't wait to see you around the table later tonight Felicity. You'll tell us more about your studies and what you're in.” Moira left Oliver and Felicity with a very red Felicity starring at a very laughing Oliver.

“You idiot! You deserve to be left alone in this freaky house!” she whispered while hitting his arm. “Why did you let me do this to myself? Don't you have a heart Queen?”

“Seems like I don't” he leaned down and kissed her longingly. “Promise, next time it won't happen because you'll be too busy eating the good stuff Raisa prepared for supper."

“Supper?”

Both laughed at the choice of words. If anyone knew how Oliver hated those kind of words, it's Felicity. Oliver always use simple words for simple tasks. After they calmed down, they went back to the party and parted ways as Oliver went with what Felicity supposed was Tommy and she went with Sara and Nyssa. Everything went well until it was time to eat dinner. At some moment, Thea and Roy arrived from nowhere and Felicity started talking to them while Nyssa and Sara tried to not so subtly go somewhere else.

“So, you two have been together since the rave party huh?”

Both nodded and looked at each other lovingly. “We have been hiding since then, but my brother knowing it is actually relieving.” Thea stated and stared back at Felicity before turning to Roy “ Did you know she was only 17! She's two years older than me.”

“Really? You're 15? that is so unfair. I never know about your age or Oliver's.” Felicity pouted and made Roy and Thea laugh.

“He's 25. I know it's not really old for a teacher but he's still studying in the meantime in Harvard.” Thea added as Roy walked towards the food and drinks, allowing Thea and Felicity to be alone for a bit. “So, you didn't know he was so young did you?”

“No I didn't, but now I do know. When is his birthday? If it's not asking too much.” Felicity was curious to know firstly because he hadn't told her and then because if Thea provided her with that information she would be able to prepare a gift for him.

“He's born on May 13th.” she winked and joined Roy.

“Hey princess,” Oliver came from behind and kiss her forehead. “I hope my sister wasn't too much on you. Since she knows I have someone she's been crazy about it.” he chuckled and waited for Felicity to come out with a joke about dating his students.

“You never told me you were 25. You're way younger than I expected.” was the answer he got.

“Well, we've been together for what? Since October? And it's December. I know it doesn't make sense to you but I wait three solid months until I say something really personal such as my birthday to the one I'm dating. I hope you're not mad.” he said apologetically.

“I'm not mad, it makes sense. You don't want to make it serious and give in until you're sure that it's real. Just like when pregnant ladies wait for the third month to tell everyone.” she shrugged and kissed him.

Oliver returned her kiss more than happily and a few rolls of tongues later, someone from behind cleared their throat. Clearly bothered by the share of affection they were in. Both turned around to see Laurel and Tommy.

“Hi guys, Tommy, Laurel, this is my girlfriend Felicity.” his grip unknowingly tightened on her for a reason she didn't know. Yet.

“I have met her before. Haven't I?” Laurel teased at Oliver.

“I don't think so. A person like you would stick to my mind.”Felicity added without thinking. “Tommy, I can call you Tommy right?” he nodded “I have seen you multiple times on the tabloids for many reasons. One of which was that you were renting a football stadium to play strip football with models. Must've been amazing.” she said, half amazed half disgusted by what this guy would do with his money.

“And when was that?” Laurel turned to face Tommy who now seemed ill-at-ease.

“Well...” he started and before they argued in front of them, Oliver got Felicity elsewhere.

“Seems like I said the wrong thing.” she tried her hardest not to laugh out loud and realized that Oliver was also trying to stay calm and not burst into laughter after what they just witnessed.

Both ran away from Laurel and Tommy before hearing her yell at him. After that, the night went smoothly and dinner happened without any problem. Neither a Thea problem, nor a Felicity or Laurel problem. Tommy and Laurel were the first ones to go, followed closely by Thea and Roy who used the 'I'm tired' to excuse themselves. At the end of the dinner, only Sara, Nyssa, Oliver, Felicity and all the parents were left around the table. They talked a bit and after another hour of small talking Oliver and Felicity went home with Sara and Nyssa with them.

 

*****

 

“Wow! I'm full.” Sara said when they arrived at Oliver's penthouse. “I need to go to sleep and hope to not blow up during the night.”

“Don't worry love, I'll watch over you” Nyssa added, winking and making Felicity blush of embarrassment. Sara and Nyssa waved good night at Oliver and Felicity and went in the guest room. Leaving Felicity and Oliver alone.

“Well, that was one hell of a night!” she said with her arms wrapping around his waist as they entered their bedroom. They walked with her arms still wrapped until they both fell on the bed, exhausted.

“Yes it was.” he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. They wanted to kiss all night long but felt like it was out of place to do so since Laurel interrupted them. That's how they ended up here, in the bed, warm under the covers and kissing and cuddling until both fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Did you locate them yet?” his new partner started getting impatient behind him and he started to be really pissed off.

“Well, if you want to do it please help yourself!” he almost yelled at her

“Sure! If you'd give me your place I-”

“I found them!” he jumped “I found them! They're in in Oliver Queen's penthouse downtown Starling! Oh gosh I'm the best”

“Well, anyone in the agency including me could've done that” she shrugged her shoulders as if finding them in only four hours was no big deal. This got him dangerously mad.

“You know what, next time Iris you'll do this shit yourself and I'll do nothing to help so that the boss knows how useless you are.” he snapped at her. The moment he dropped these words on him he knew he would regret but damn did it feel good.

“Oh sweet sweet Ray... your 'boss' will never believe you! And you perfectly know why. So now get the hell out of here I need to make calls to report my good work.”

Ray went away to his room but not before adding “You little bitch.” the few next days promised to be hard. If he had to catch that son of a bitch and get rewards for it, it was worth the while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... that was huge! anyway, just as any other chapters, kudos and comments are very appreciated. if you want to know more, you can join me on Instagram : @overwatchinq.  
> next week's chapter: Starling (Part 2) Oliver's POV


	11. Starling Part 2 (Oliver’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back at it with a new chapter. I just wanted to write a little something before this chapter starts. Some person last week complained about my grammar mistakes and I just wanted to tell everyone I’m sorry if this isn’t perfect English, I’m really trying my best not to make any mistakes. I really hope you enjoy the story beyond the grammar issues. Happy reading everyone :)
> 
> (Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it.)

BEHIND THE MASK

 

  
CHAPTER 11 (Oliver's POV)

 

  
Waking up next to Felicity was probably the best feeling ever. She smelled like coconut and flowers. He let his mind wander for a few minutes before his phone rang and he was suddenly reminded why he had this woman in bed with him. He had to protect her. His boss was very strict about that, he could do anything he wanted with her but he had to protect her at all cost. He silently got up and went to the kitchen to call his boss.

The phone rang twice before he picked up “Hi Mr Queen, how is she?”

“She's fine, she's safe and sound here. My apartment is the safest in this city.”

“Fine. I want us to meet, Mr Palmer and Miss West are in town and looking for her. We can't risk losing her. I won't allow any harm to come to her. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I can meet you now if you wish.”

“Meet me there tomorrow at 2pm at the coffee downtown, Jitters.”

“I'll be there sir.” Oliver didn't have time to add anything, his boss had already hung up the phone. He was about to go back to bed when he felt Felicity's hands on him and her mouth kissing him softly on the neck.

“Hi handsome.” she said still half asleep.

“Hey beautiful, how are you? I was going to join you again in bed.” he turned around and took her hand, walking her back to bed. “It's too early for us to wake up yet.”

“Says the guy who was awake and already on his phone.” she chuckled

“I had an urgent call to make!” he pleaded and was soon forgiven when he took her to bed, putting both of them under the warm covers and wrapping his arms around her.

They both fell back to sleep until noon, when Sara and Nyssa were just making too much noise not to notice. So they both got up for the second time of the day and went to where the noise was. They entered the living room to find Sara and Nyssa running after each other with water glasses in their hands. Felicity was having fun watching them running around while Oliver already imagined the moment he had to take them to hospital and try to explain to Sara's father what they were doing exactly.

“Guys!” Oliver yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing “I don't want to take you to hospital or even try to explain to your dads what you two were doing. Please come I'll make something to eat.”

“Yay!” Felicity shouted from behind startling both Nyssa and Sara “ You guys don't know how good he is don't you?”

“Well, no! I don't live with him Felicity.” Sara winked and Nyssa laughed when she saw Felicity's face redden.

“Leave her alone” Oliver walked behind Felicity and took her with him in the kitchen, leaving the girls alone in the living room. Oliver used to think he would never find happiness again, especially after what Laurel did to him. In his teens he would've had nothing to say but he had changed. And seeing his fiancé sleeping with another man, and that other man being his best friend was hard on him. But with Felicity it's not the same she is just pure and genuine and he has deep feeling for her. He know it deep inside him, she is just in danger right now and he has his hands tied between telling her the truth and risking to see her run away and getting caught or not telling her the truth and also risking her finding out on her own and still getting hurt. He hated ultimatums more than he hated the person that wanted to harm Felicity, and that's saying a lot.

“Earth to Oliver Queen!” Felicity yelled behind him and finally caught his attention. “Hey! I thought I lost you” she chuckled and hugged him.

“Don't worry I'm here to stay” he winked “I was thinking I could make you visit and show you the best places in the city?

“Mmmh” she nodded

He was waiting for the but that she held back “But?”

She shook her head “I just wanted to know what you were thinking about before, it's bothering me to see you in pain.” she added pouting

“I was in pain?”

“Yes. You seemed not good at all.”

“Well... I was just thinking about some stuffs, whether I should or shouldn't do some things. Things that are important to me and I just don't want to fuck it all up.” he said absently

“Well, I don't know what's bothering you so much but if I can give you any piece of advice, doing the right thing doesn't exist. Sometimes both choices are an awful decision to make and when it's happening you just have to choose the one that makes most sense to you. That way you're sure you're making the right decision.” she finished with a kiss on his lips and went away.

  
*****

  
Just when he was heading out, Oliver crossed paths with Laurel and Tommy who seemed in good terms again. After what happened at the Christmas party Oliver thought they’d be mad for longer than a few days.

“Hi guys. How you doing?” He said shaking hands with tommy and nodding his head toward Laurel.

“Everything’s perfect. Tommy asked me to marry him! So things are pretty perfect.” Oliver threw a glance at his old friend who seemed very uncomfortable. The guy was forced. How pathetic.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Oliver asked, purposefully making Thomas more uncomfortable than he already was.

“As soon as possible. See, at least he is a man and stands to his engagements. Isn’t it right babe?” Laurel leaned her head on Tommy’s left shoulder.

“Yes, I’m less than 6 months. As soon as possible.” He plastered a beautiful fake smile on his face.

“Well, I have some shopping and visiting to do with the girls so if you’ll excuse me.” Oliver started walking when Laurel took him by the arm.

“Sara is still with her girlfriend?” Oliver sensed judgment but didn’t do anything.

“Yes, they’re actually very nice and look so beautiful together.”

“Well, you’ll tell her dad thinks she’s pathetic to fall for that girl.” Laurel turned her head and started walking.

How dare she say that about her sister? Wasn’t she supposed to support and protect her? If Thea was with a girl and his mother was being rude about it he’d defend Thea, no matter what. Love is love. It shouldn’t be defined by a gender. He couldn’t tell Sara about that, it’ll break her heart. This girl is so genuine and kind, just like Felicity. She didn’t deserve that.

Oliver hurried to get the stuffs he needed to make the food and went back to the penthouse without mentioning Laurel to Sara or even Felicity.

 

*****

  
After eating their lunch, Oliver, Felicity, Sara and Nyssa were out and about in Starling city. Visiting a little and stopping by some stores to buy some things. Oliver made sure Felicity and Nyssa knew the city as much as him and Sara, even though they weren’t born here. A few hours after visiting and shopping they stopped by a coffee shop and took some time to eat and drink.

“So Oliver, I can call you Oliver since we’re not in class right?” Sara asked and when Oliver nodded she continued “your dad’s absence at the Christmas party didn’t go unnoticed.”

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his sit “He.. was with another woman. He was on a business trip, at least that’s what he said. But I know he was with someone else.” He gave a knowing look at Sara.

“Again? How can he still be with that woman after what she’s done?!” Sara almost yelled and some customers around them turned around to see what was happening.

“Sara keep quiet!” He whispered “yes, he’s back with Isabel again. And I hate that woman more than anything but I can’t do anything about it since my mom doesn’t give a shit.”

“I’m wondering why” Nyssa added, it was rhetorical and everyone knew it.

“What are you insinuating?”

“She just knows, as much as I do know, that your mom found someone else.” Sara spoke calmly as if the thing was no big deal. For god’s sake! His family was falling apart and he couldn’t do anything about it. That was also one problem he needed to fix, and fast.

“Why is everyone cheating on everyone else?” Felicity whispered under her breath but not low enough for Oliver to not hear it. He turned around and took her hand.

“Not everyone is cheating on everyone Felicity, look st Nyssa and Sara. Look at your friend Caitlin and Barry, us, Thea and Roy. Just because some people are cheating doesn’t mean everyone is.” He finished by kissing her knuckles. When he looked up Sara and Nyssa hugging and holding hands. He leaned close to Felicity’s ear and whispered “look at them.”

Felicity dropped her head on his shoulder and smiled “Yeah, they look happy.”

“It’s because they are sweetie.” He kissed her forehead. “Whenever you’re ready girls, I have one more thing to show you.” Oliver got up and waited for the three girls to follow him.

“Where are we going ?” Nyssa asked as they went to where Oliver was parked

“We’re going to a place you probably never saw in Starling City.”

  
*****

  
After 45 minutes of driving and Felicity almost throwing up at the little bit of mountain road, they arrived to the spot Oliver was talking about. Sara had already been there of course but he always wanted to take Felicity to this beautiful place. They were on the highest hilltop of Starling City. It was now 5pm and the sun was setting on the other side of the city, giving this orangish pinkish color to the sky.

“Oliver this is... beautiful.” Felicity and Nyssa were at kiss for words in front of the magnificence beauty before them. Only those who saw this place understood how beautiful and breathtaking it was.

“It is beautiful” he took Felicity’s hand and walked her a bit further down the hill, leaving Sara and Nyssa alone ans allowing him to have some time with his girl “I used to come here every week when I was younger. I felt at peace here, I always wanted to take you here because I knew you’d like it.” He leaned down and kissed her lovingly with his arms wrapped around her lower back.

Felicity broke the kiss to look at him “I do love it, it’s a wonderful place, thank you.” She went back into kissing him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They shared a few kisses until they heard one of the girls clearing her throat.

“We would like to go back to the penthouse please?” Nyssa asked politely as always. Oliver nodded and they headed back to the car.

The drive home was much quieter and allowed Oliver to think of what will possibly happen tomorrow. He had to meet his boss and he was really afraid what he had to say. Let’s just say his boss wasn’t always the kind guy. He was overprotective and that overprotectiveness lead him to do what he did. Oliver wasn’t there to judge or allow himself to question why he did what he did but not Felicity was in danger because of it and he could not d’Anthony the idea of losing her. Not now, not ever.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Oliver directly focused on making something good for diner. An hour later he finished his chicken, with sweet potatoes and some vegetables. They all ate while talking about what they’ll do when they all got back to Boston and Nyssa to Central City. Oliver saw Sara was sad to leave Nyssa but the girl didn’t really have a choice. From what he’d heard, Nyssa’s father wasn’t the kind of person you like to mess with.

After that, they all went to bed, Sara and Nyssa upstairs and Oliver and Felicity curled up under the covers downstairs in Oliver’s room.

  
*****

  
To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Oliver was freaking out. It was 1:30pm and he was already at Jitters waiting for his boss to whether kick his ass or give him another complicated mission. He hated to lie to Felicity so that’s how he told her he was meeting his boss at Jitters instead of telling her a stupid story about buying furniture and books for his classes. As expected, his boss was early and entered Jitters walking confidently and directly to Oliver. He sat in front of him and they stared at each other for a good minute before he started talking.

“Thank you for meeting me here Mr Queen. Do you have anything new you’d like to share with me?”

“Yes, Mr Palmer and Miss West are in Starling and actively looking for Felicity. I’ve tried my best to avoid them but just yesterday they followed us all day.” He replied, his hands shaking without him noticing.

“Are you afraid Mr Queen?” His boss asked, now worried. Oliver was his best man. He’s been working for him for years now. He’s worked for him against very dangerous people and he always managed to get out of it alive. But this time he not only feared for his life but also for the life of his loved ones, including and mostly Felicity’s.

“Yes. I am afraid. Because you know as much as I do sir that, this person that’s after you will not have any mercy until they get what they want.”

“I know. We need a new plan. Fast. I’m going to call Slade and he’ll keep you safe with the help of the Bratva.”

He nodded

“I can’t risk losing my daughter Mr Queen. Do you understand? She is the most precious thing I have ever had. She is the light inside the darkness, she is my jewel, my diamond. If anything happens to her, I don’t know what I’ll do. I know I left her, I know she’s never had a father but I did this for her, I was a criminal I had to run so that her and her mother would be safe. And they were until Amanda decided the Rubikon was hers.” For the first time since he started working for him, Oliver saw his boss afraid and angry. His love for his daughter was his weakness but now so was Oliver’s.

“I’ll do anything in my power to avoid that sir. She will be safe as long as I’m around. I swear to you. I care way too much about her to let anything happen.” Oliver tries to convince himself more than he was trying to convince his boss on that. He was afraid Felicity got kidnapped or worse. He can’t even phantom the idea of losing her.

“I trust you on that Mr Queen. I see the way you look at my daughter. You love her don’t you?”

Oliver took some time to consider the question. It was probably true, yes, he loved her. How did this even happen? He was supposed to keep an eye on her ‘just in case’.

“I...” but before he could answer he head it, her voice. A broken voice from behind his back, that same broken voice who sounded so happy a few hours ago, Felicity.

“Dad?” Oliver froze and so did Mr Kutler. He was unable to move. He felt his stomach twist and almost threw up. She was hurt, because of him she lied to her and now she discovered the truth in the most brutal way. “Oliver.” She sais coldly and Oliver turned around to see the woman he loved with tears in her eyes.

“Felicity... I...” _don’t say it_ “I can explain” _dammit_! He tried to move but he saw she was ready to go.

He saw her, he saw it in her eyes, she was broken into a million pieces and he was the cause of that. Just the thought of hurting her the way he just did made him sick.

“Please I...” he started walking toward her but before he could even drop a foot on the ground she was out running leaving Oliver here and alone in the coffee shop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Mr Palmer” His boss arrived behind him and waited for his to turn around “why haven’t you acted yet?”

“We were planning it Sir, it’s going to happen tomorrow.”

“Fine, make sure to not hurt her. I want her conscious when she comes in. Now where is my daughter?” Ray didn’t have time to understand what was happening and only had time to turn around and see Iris entering the room.

“You’re her daughter?”

“Not exactly. I’m adopted” she started “Amanda found me after my dad died during service. I was three. I’ve kept the name of my dad to fit in.”

“Wow. That actually explains a lot. Including how you’re still there.” He chuckled

“What do you mean by that?” Iris started coming towards him but Amanda stopped her.

“Enough talking. I want you two to be ready for tomorrow. We’re getting close. Noah is going to pay for what he did.”

“Yes sir.” Ray turns around and resumed his plan with Iris. The poor guy didn’t know what was going to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s sad. But don’t worry. It’s just the beginning, next chapter is called “Revelations” (yes with an s, purposefully) it’s probably going to be the longest chapter of this fiction. Can’t wait for you guys to see it next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any comment or kudos is very appreciated <3
> 
> If you need more infos, any question, feel free.


	12. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As I mentioned last week this chapter is bigger than most of my chapters and emotionally hard. I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Thank you all again for all the kudos and comments in the last few weeks.
> 
> Happy reading!

> Behind the Mask

  
Chapter 12

  
Broken. That’s probably how Felicity’s heart looked like at the moment. She was literally and utterly broken. The man she thought she loved was just working undercover for her father who wasn’t even her father since he was never there for her. She trusted Oliver with her life. She let him protect her when she was in trouble when Cooper was following her. She had so much questions she was almost certain he would never answer because he simply couldn’t. It hurts her so much to realize what Oliver was truly involved in. Was he in danger? Is that why he wasn’t allowed to tell her. She had to go far away from here and fast.

As soon as she tried to get up she felt ill. The need to throw up immediate and she ran as fast as she could to the toilet to vomit the little food she had in the last 24 hours. Probably stress doing this she told herself. She got up and moved faster to prepare her backpack and got ready to leave when a shooting pain forced to go down on her four and ended up on the ground with her arms wrapped around her belly. She couldn’t stay like that. It was the third time of the week that something like this happened. After the pain had gone she finished preparing her backpack and suitcase and went to the hospital directly to ask for some pills.

Arriving at the hospital, the pain came back with a vengeance forcing her once more to end up on the floor her arms wrapped around her belly. Thankfully a doctor saw her and ran to help her.

“Are you okay Miss?” His blue eyes were soft and comforting but she still saw his concern.

“I don’t know what’s happening, I keep having this shooting pain right here” she said showing her lower belly.

He was silent for a brief moment and took her with him “I’ll take you to the gynecology service okay Miss?” He looked down at her with a comforting smile.

“Okay.” They walked through a few corridors and arrived at the Gynecology Service. He took her to an exam room and let her get comfortable. He left without her noticing and came back a few minutes later with a gynecologist. A woman, old but warm and pleasant. She was confident and knew what she was doing. Felicity started panicking, why would she need a doctor? She just had a killing pain in the stomach but that’s all. Gosh she hated hospitals.

“Hi, may I know your name please?” The doctor said kindly.

“Sure, my name is Felicity Smoak.” She swallowed her bile and focused on the woman in front of her and her intern instead of the loud thumbing of her heart in her ears.

“Hi miss Smoak, I’m doctor Greene, I’ll be your gynecologist today. My intern Mr Clarke is going to debrief me on what is happening is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“While he’s telling me what’s happening I’m going to ask you to remove your shirt and unbutton your pant”

Felicity did what was asked as the intern started talking to the doctor outside the room. When she was done removing her shirt and unbuttoning her pant, she laid on the table near her and waited for Dr Greene to come back. As soon as she came back, Dr Greene prepared her material while explaining what was happening to Felicity. “We are going to do and ultrasound just to check you, in case there’s something wrong. Better be safe than sorry. Then if everything’s fine I’ll give you some pills and you’ll take two each time you feel the pain coming. Is that fine?”

Felicity nodded and the doctor took out her tools. “It’s going to be a little cold.” As soon as she said it a cold substance was all over Felicity’s belly and Dr Greene was putting the ultrasound on her belly. She moved around Felicity’s belly for a bit until she heard it.

Thud

Felicity turned around but saw nothing on the screen. The doctor might be seeing something though because she stopped moving.

Thud Thud.

That sound again. “What’s that sound? Is there something wrong?” Felicity started panicking and moving, breathing heavier and shaking.

The doctor put a comforting hand on Felicity’s arm and calmed her instantly. “Don’t worry Felicity. Can i call you Felicity?”

She nodded and waited for what was coming next.

“Nothing is wrong with you Felicity. Do you see that on the screen?” She showed a little blip, leaving Felicity dumb founded. She knew what that was. The thud, the nausea, and also her being so unstable. After all Felicity was smart. That thud was just making everything so much more real.

“Congratulations Felicity you are pregnant.” Dr Greene’s smile was fading away as memories of her and Oliver making love for Thanksgiving -the only time they hadn’t had condoms and she had to take an emergency pill the next morning- that night was probably the most amazing night of her life. And it turned out to make a mini them. In her belly. A little blip.

“How? The only time we didn’t use condoms I took that emergency pill. How did it not work? I’m way too young to be pregnant doctor.”

“It happened sometimes the pill is taken too late or it simply doesn’t work. And you know, if you don’t want the baby there are still option..”

“No! I don’t want to kill that baby. It’s been a month right?” De Greene nodded “I’ve been pregnant for a month and I haven’t even noticed. I still had my period a week and a half ago!”

“You were in denial, in that case, your body still acts as if you were not pregnant. It’s okay Felicity, I’ll help you. If you’ll allow me to.” Her warm smile lulled Felicity from her panicked state to a more quiet state.

“Okay, is coloring your hair bad for a baby?”

The doctor looked at her skeptically.

“My hair, I dyed them yesterday. I’m brunette usually but I dyed them blonde, is that dangerous?”

“No, the hair dye doesn’t affect the baby, only your hair. Now you can put your shirt back and I’ll print this for you, then we’ll go into my office and we’ll discuss about what is going to happen next.”

Dr Greene exited the room and Felicity put her clothes back on. A few minutes later Felicity was holding her little blip’s photo in her hand and tried her best to listen to Dr Greene’s instruction especially about the food. She couldn’t eat sushis anymore. That made her cry and Dr Greene had to calm her down for a good 10 minutes.

“It’s okay to cry for nothing Felicity, it’s your hormones. You’ll probably cry for nothing and everything at all time.” Felicity was grateful Dr Greene didn’t ask any question about her boyfriend because that wouldn’t be ten minutes of calming down but more like a week of tears and cries. She hadn’t seen him for a week and after 10 missed calls, 38 messages and 7 voicemails she finally blocked him, unable to hear his voice once more on her voicemail.

“Thank you doctor, we’ll see each other again in three months am I right?” Felicity tried once more to not throw up in the doctor’s office. She got up as well as Dr Greene and shook her hand.

“Yes Miss Smoak, I already scheduled for an appointment. I’ll see you on March 15th.” Dr Greene smiled as warmly as the first time she saw her and Felicity left the hospital with much more that what she came for.

 

  
*****

 

  
**_*1 Month Later - February*_ **

  
Felicity had gone far away from Starling City and Boston. She didn’t want anything to do with anyone until change of heart. She was better alone with her mini Oliver growing in her belly and making her mornings a miserable hell. This morning was the first time since she learned she was pregnant that she neither cried nor threw up. She had a new life. A new job. Graduated just before leaving allowed her to have a good resume and open doors to a lot of jobs. Having gone to MIT is a cool thing to put on your resume. She was working at a high tech job in midtown Vancouver. Vancouver was probably the safest place to be since it wasn’t even in the US. She never used a computer, too scared her attacker or Oliver and her dad could find her. Her life wasn’t the only one at stake anymore. She promised herself she would do anything to protect that baby. Even if it was a permanent reminder of how heart broken she was. That baby was her lifeline and nothing or no one could destroy that.

Her new life allowed her to make new friends and to start from square one. She met a nice guy named Curtis Holt. He was with his boyfriend for five years now. They met at high school and were probably as cute as Sara and Nyssa. She tried her damnedest to forget about Oliver and Sara and Caitlin and all her friends but she was really having a hard time. Even with Curtis babbling beside her about how Paul is such a good cooker.

“My ex was a chef too. He cooked the best Pastas on the east coast.” She said absently

“So you did have a life before going to Vancouver! I knew it. Paul owes me ten box.” He whispered the last part but Felicity heard anyway.

“You have a bet on me with Paul? Why would you do that?” She pouted and got up. Unable to stand the smell of coffee anymore.

“Where are you goin?” Curtis yelled as she got out of the room.

Only a few seconds after she was back in the store Curtis was behind her “I’m sorry if I hurt you I didn’t mean to.” He sounded really sorry

She smiled and patted his arm “it’s not you don’t worry, I just.. I’m having a hard time with the smell of coffee.”

“Oh. Okay well then you should’ve said that earlier I’ll never drink my coffee near you again. Promise!” He put two finger in the air like a scout would do which made Felicity smile genuinely for the first time since she left for Vancouver.

“You’re a scout?”

“I was.” He shrugged “So, you’re still going at our place tonight right? Dinah and Rene will be there too!”

“Yeah I’m still coming! I wouldn’t miss game night for anything in the world.” She gave him her best fake smile and went back to work.

The day was finally over and Felicity got home to Ophelia.

“Hi baby how you doing? I know we had a long day at work I’m sorry doggy.” Ophelia laid her head on Felicity’s belly as to protect the baby inside her. That always made Felicity smile. Her dog was always sleeping with Felicity no matter what and any noise would startle both and make Ophie growl. “We’ve got to go to Curtis and Paul tonight. I’m not leaving you alone. You coming girl?” Felicity said as she took her leash and her rubber mat for when they’re at Curtis’.

Fifteen minutes later Ophie and her entered Curtis’ and Paul’s apartment with Ophelia licking everyone as always. That dog was always happy. A light. Felicity found her alone in a dark alley a week after she’d arrived here. She adopted her and both are best friend since then. “Hey Ophie, always nice to have you at the apartment.” Paul laughed and took the dog to the kitchen and gave her food when Felicty didn’t watch.

“Dinah and Rene are in the living room if you want to drop the rubber mat in from of the fire.”

“Okay, don’t give too much food to Ophelia Paul. You’ll get her sick!” Felicity yelled as she entered the living room and was greeted with a huge hug from Dinah and a timid one from Rene who was still adjusting to having friends. Felicity dropped the rubber mat and Ophie ran to lay on it. They spent the whole night playing Cluedo and Monopoly over too much pizza and too much alcohol except for Felicity who said no every time they proposed to her.

Felicity and Ophelia came back to her apartment around 2 am. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday. Felicity would be allowed to rest enough to not be tired with the baby. The next morning she was waken by the sound of her phone ringing. When she looked at it she knew something was off. When she left, Felicity made sure to have all notification each time Oliver’s name was mentioned in a new article. This time his name was mentioned amongst reports of a crashing plane. Felicity’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the local Starling Paper.

**_  
“‘Former Billionaire Oliver Queen Missing After Plane Crash Near Canadian Border.’_ **

_Seems like only a plane crash would stop the boy from going back into his old habits. After splitting with secret girlfriend after months of relationship. The famous former billionaire was hitting on drugs and alcohol again and was seen with multiple women around him. According to a source close to the missing “He wasn’t himself since he broke up with his girlfriend. He became depressive and then when he couldn’t go worse than the state he was in he started drinking again. It’s like we lost him all over again.” Let’s remind our dear readers that before being a serious teacher Mr Queen was a know play boy. Now the former billionaire has gone missing for the past 24 hours after his private plane crashed near the Canadian border on the west coast. Local police and government officers are currently on site looking for a body but nothing was found yet.”_

  
Felicity dropped the phone. Unable to hold anything at the moment. This was her fault. She was responsible for this, she made him become his worst self. She was the reason he went missing and now she was left alone crying for what she’d done. He was gone and she didn’t even tell him he was going to be a father. She started crying, and no one here was going to lull her. Oliver wasn’t here to hold her right when she was having a panic attack about someone following her or because she was afraid about the baby, no. None of that was happening because instead of going and talk to Oliver she just ran away and hid in Canada. She felt pathetic. Hopefully Ophelia was here to comfort Felicity but she wasn’t warm. She didn’t had hard muscles on his back and arms and torso. She wasn’t able to put her arms around Felicity’s waist when they were sleeping. She wasn’t Oliver. Felicity needed Oliver. Pregnancy related or not she needed her boyfriend. She needed the man she loved with her and reminding her of how beautiful she was because he was the only one saying this to her. She needed him to love her and comfort her. She just needed Oliver. Now.

  
*****

  
Felicity have been on her computers for the last 48 hours. Feeding only with energetic bars and drinks she wasn’t allowed to drink while being pregnant. She hadn’t been near a computer since she left Starling City. She promised herself she wouldn’t use them unless someone was in danger. That someone today was the father of her child. She found a lead. After fourth eight hours of searching she finally found something. She had a lead on where Oliver was. She packed her things and left Ophelia at Curtis’ and Paul’s home and left with her car to the border of Canada and USA. Where Oliver’s plane supposedly crashed.

After three hours of driving she arrived at the location and was met with two familiar faces. Ray and Iris. What are they doing here? She tried to make herself small and not draw their attention but they still saw her and walked towards her.

“Hi Felicity! I didn’t know you were there! We were sad when you left MIT.” Iris said with a devilish smile. Felicity found it weird but didn’t act on it.

“Yeah, I passed my exams and succeeded so I decided to start fresh and go to Vancouver.” She shrugged and tried to walk away.

“So. Why are you coming back to the US?” Ray asked before she could leave.

“Because I want to see my mom. Why else?” She turned around, her eyes now looking like guns ready to shoot at both Iris and Ray.

“Well, we thought you were going to see your boyfriend.” Iris said like it was nothing. Her eyes too looking like guns ready to shoot her.

Felicity was tired and stressed. She didn’t need them added in the picture. She went to leave when Ray gripped her arm so strong it would probably leave bruises the next day. “Don’t go. We can help you. Whatever you need.” He sounded genuinely worried but she knew something was odd.

“No thank you but I’ll handle things on my own.” She walked away and drove to the nearest motel. She took a room and instantly fell asleep with a hand wrapped around her belly. Tomorrow she’ll find Oliver and everything will be fine.

  
*****

  
The bed was hard but immensely warm. A warmth Felicity hadn’t felt in more than a month. Oliver’s warmth. The warmth envelopped her like a cocoon. She could feel his arms wrapped around her back and hear his heart thud in his chest. The same thud that was in her belly at that same moment. Wait. She wasn’t with Oliver. She was in her hotel and-. She wasn’t in her hotel.

Felicity got up fast and took over her surroundings. “Where am I.” This wasn’t her motel. This wasn’t her bed. And when she turned around she thought she was just having a vision. Oliver was laying there all bruised and bleeding. When she looked down she had traces of blood all over her blue shirt and her hair were a curly blonde mess.

“Oliver.” She whispered and saw him turn his head around slowly. He was in pain. That was because of her. He was here, somewhere she didn’t know about with people she probably never saw and he was hurt because of her. Because she left and didn’t leave him any choice or any power on that decision. But after learning she was pregnant she knew she had to go away. She had to protect her baby from her dad. This man had a dangerous life she didn’t want to be involved in.

“You’re alive.” He talked just above a whisper. His voice raw and panting. He swallowed hard and looked at her like she was a vision.

“I am. What did they do to you? What happened?” She laid back next to him. Unknowingly she needed to be close to him. To feel protected. But she really had no idea why she was so scared. Yet.

“They crashes the plane because they knew.” He swallowed, he clearly had a hard time talking normally. “I was going to find you and they needed you to get through your father. And they needed me to get to you. So they took me here.”

“I’m so sorry I know I shouldn’t have left it’s my fault if you’re here if I hadn’t left you wouldn’t have been doing this I.. I feel so bad right now.” Seeing him like this and her hormones coming back with a vengeance made her cry like a baby and instantly Oliver focused on all the strength left in him and took her in his arms wrapping them around her back. His hand drawing patterns on her back and he whispered sweet things into her ear. She was calmed and quiet fifteen minutes later.

“Were going to agree to disagree on that. It’s not your fault Felicity. It never will be, i am the one to blame here. I was the one making a huge miskate by not telling you.”

”But you became your worst self again. This is because I left you and-“

”Yes, but I was trying to get your father to fire me. I wanted an out to finally be able to get to you and being able to explain t all with no strings in me. I should’ve told you everything from the beginning. I shouldn’t have lied to you like that. I was dumb and i thought I could still protect you without putting you in danger but I was wrong. To be honest, as soon as I felt things were more than just Teacher and Student I tried to ask your father to let me go and just be with you without having to lie to you but I was his only link to you to make sure you were okay.” He sighed and Felicity sat beside him, ready to listen.

“At the beginning, you were just a regular student and then you became my plus one every Sunday and the more you came, the more I felt close to you and then well. You know what happened. I’m working for your dad for as long as I can remember and I knew he wouldn’t let me go that easy but even if I repeated myself on telling him how dangerous it would be to put you in the crossfire I..” he sighed and held her waist tight. As second nature she guessed. He couldn’t know, she was discreet about it. “We’ll discuss about it more if you like but later, okay? I don’t want them to hear everything we say.” She nodded and he gave her a small smile.

“What are we against or who are we against?”

“I don’t know. Your dad never told me and he never will. This is his secret and he loves his secrets.” Oliver sounded sorry to not have answers for her but Felicity knew he was telling the truth because even back then when he was cheating on her mom with some other chick he was the same. The guy liked his secrets more than anything.

She laid back on him. His warmth invading her senses in the best way possible. For once since she learned about her pregnancy Felicity felt safe. In the arms of the man she loved. There was no denial now, she fell in love with him hard and fast. But there was one question burning her from the inside.

“Was it all fake?” Depending on his answer, everything she believed, everything she felt, everything that happened with him was in the balance. Was it all just an act? Or was it even slightly real.

He stroked her hair slowly with his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of that same hand “If my feelings weren’t real you wouldn’t be here. They know how much you count to me and that’s why you’re here. You’re my weakness. My kryptonite. I can’t live without you Felicity.” He sais in a low voice. Tears threatened to come out again as she leaned up to lock eyes with the man that liked her probably as much as she liked him. “Nothing will ever make me stop loving you.” He whispered only for her to hear.

“Were being listened to, be careful if you have something important to say you must not say it out loud. They might only come back tomorrow but they can still hear you and if they hear something they like they won’t hesitate to come back earlier.”

“Are we filmed or did they just put mics everywhere in this cell?” She tried to look around for any sign that there were cameras. Hoping there wouldn’t be any. She needed to tell him. He needed to know before this would go any further.

“I don’t think so. I haven’t seen any camera in this cell, it’s too old to put cables and all in the walls.”

“Okay. Good. I um.. I need to tell you something. Pretty much the reason why I left and why I need to go out of this cell as fast as possible.” She started looking for her photo in her pockets. She always kept it even when she slept which means she must have it somewhere in her PJs.

“What are you looking for Felicity.” Oliver got up but as soon as Felicity found what she was looking for she put Oliver down on his back again and turned to face him once more.

“You’re tired and weak I don’t want you moving.” She took his hand and breathed slowly, preparing herself for what was about to happen. “Do you remember what we did at thanksgiving?” She stared into his baby blue eyes and waited for him to answer.

“How could I forget. It was probably the best night of my life. But I suppose you’re not here to talk about sex so why thanksgiving.” He sounded worried and anxious. He was supposed to be smart. She said to herself as she shook her head and took the photo of her little blip in her hand and looked at it before handing it to Oliver.

When Oliver looked at the photo she was facing a dumbfounded man who wasn’t sure what she was telling him there. He was confused and probably as much in shock as she was when she learned that she was pregnant now a month and a half ago. She took his hand and put it on her belly, where mini them was probably sleeping at this time of day or night she really didn’t know.

She looked at the love of her life going completely mute and then unable to form one phrase correctly without repeating the same word twice or more. “Oliver are you okay?”

She waited for him to answer but nothing came “Oliver please say something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH EM GEE! Tell me what you feel about this! I wanna hear your thoughts I know our love birds still have a lot of talking to do but that will come in the upcoming chapter don’t worry. As for next week’s chapter, it’ll be named “Two Truths and a Lie.”  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always welcomed and really appreciated. See y’all next week!


	13. Two Truths and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope y’all are having a nice weekend. I just wanted to warn some people that might not like it, this chapter contains graphic violence. If you don’t feel okay with it you can just skip the part where it’s kinda violent. I made sure to not be too precise so that people could still read without being disturbed but just in case.

 

 

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 13

 

  
_When Oliver looked at the photo she was facing a dumbfounded man who wasn’t sure what she was telling him there. He was confused and probably as much in shock as she was when she learned that she was pregnant now a month and a half ago. She took his hand and put it on her belly, where mini them was probably sleeping at this time of day or night she really didn’t know._

_She looked at the love of her life going completely mute and then unable to form one phrase correctly without repeating the same word twice or more. “Oliver are you okay?”_

_She waited for him to answer but nothing came “Oliver please say something.”_

 

*****

 

“Oliver? Are you okay?” Felicity started panicking and tried to move but he held her tight.

“I’m. I’m fine it’s you I should be asking that question. H- How?” He looked at her, his piercing blue eyes staring at her.

“Thanksgiving. We’re being listened you remember that right?” She asked just in case. She wouldn’t risk them knowing, they would use it against him and even risk the baby’s life.

“I am so sorry I...” he started crying and came closer, his head now resting on her lap and his nose nose where his hand was. “I should’ve been there.” He sobbed and Felicity stroked his hair and lulled him the best she could but he kept on crying and saying how sorry he was for a good ten minute.

“How long.” He said just above a whisper, only for her to hear.

She raised her hand and made the number two with her fingers.

“Really?”

She nodded. Relieved he was still talking to her and reacting.

“That’s amazing.” He whispered. After a few minutes of silence he rose his head from her laps and sat next to her. “There’s still a few things we need to talk about.” She stared at him, confused about what he was talking about.

“The fact that you blame yourself for what happened to me Felicity. It’s not your fault. What happened to me when you left.. It’s all my responsibility, not yours.” He started and Felicity stopped him by putting one hand on his.

“It is. If I haven’t left maybe none of this would’ve happened, you wouldn’t have gone back to your old habits and you wouldn’t have crashed this plane you were on.” She stared at the man in front of her, his eyes full of unshed tears.

He shook his head lightly “it’s not your fault. What I did..” he started whispering “What happened, was none of your fault, it was all planned.” He added his lips just a few inches from her ear. “I did this in the purpose of getting freed from him. I did it so that he would let me go and I could go and find you without him on my back. It’s not your fault Felicity I don’t want you to say that ever again. The fact that you left was on me because I broke the trust you had in me by lying about your dad and my implications with him. The fact that you got in this situation,” he placed a hand on her belly “was on me too because that night I remember it all to well and I was eager to have you I didn’t even think about anything else. When I went back to being the jackass billionaire I was in my early twenties was because I decided to do so, because I wanted to be freed of him. Because I wanted to be with you. Because I wanted to end her.” He sighed and locked eyes with her.

“Her?” She said confused.

“Yes, you’ll meet her soon enough don’t worry she’ll be the one interrogating us. She’ll use you against me and vice versa. You have to be strong Felicity, okay?” She nodded “Can you do this for me?” She nodded once more and as if she heard them, a tall black woman entered the room and stood still with a smirk on her face.

“Hi miss Smoak, my name is Amanda Waller. I’m truly sorry for putting you in this position but unfortunately your dad has informations we need and you’re our only hope to end him.” She finished with a vicious smile on her face. At that same moment, two people entered the room. Felicity thought she was dreaming but no, those two people were Ray and Iris.

“What are you guys doing here?” Felicity asked as both her and Oliver were taken to another room where there were just two chairs and sat them in it.

“I’m part of this organisation.” Ray started and added no further explanation

“And I’m Amanda’s daughter. This is personal.” Iris added, pulling the chairs apart to put Felicity and Oliver face to face, their hands tied behind the chairs.

“So the whole time you were just trying to kill me?”

Before Iris or Ray could answer Agent Waller came from behind and ordered them to get out. Leaving just the two lovers with the tyran.

“This feels a bit like Romeo and Juliet. The forbidden love part.” She started “your father and I have some business in common and I would like to receive my part of the bargain.” She started as she got all the tools she were going to use out and to the sight of both Oliver and Felicity. “And to do so I have no other choice but to use you to make him give me what I want.”

“What is it that you want?” Felicity asked, the stress invading her every inches.

“Well that’s very simple,” She turned around with some kind of toy Felicity didn’t know “I’m going to break him. By using you.” She smiled and walked directly towards Felicity, took one of her fingers in the tool and closed it on her fore finger, crushing it. Felicity crisped on her chair and let out a cry as Agent Waller was crushing each of her left hand fingers. Only the first row of knuckles though.

“STOP! Do your worst on me, kill me, torture me, end me, do everything you want. But for the love of god don’t you dare hurt her.” Oliver yelled at Amanda and Felicity could clearly see the pain and anger in his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

“Oh but don’t worry Mr Queen, I’ll get to you soon.” She smirked and went back to torturing Felicity. For an hour the woman did practically everything Felicity could think of as torture. She broke her fingers one by one on her right hand. She took off both her thumb nails. She electrocuted her into unconsciousness and left her for dead as Oliver yelled louder and louder every time he heard her scream or sob or beg to stop.

“Please. Stop. I’ll give you anything you want. Please.” Felicity begged weakly and Agent Waller finally stopped. Only to go right in front of her and do worst to Oliver.

“So Mr Queen, now that I’m done with your girlfriend. I know physical torture doesn’t work on you so I have something special planned for you.” She took a chair and sat between Oliver and Felicity and stared at him without saying a word for a good ten minutes.

“Do you know why you’re here with Miss Smoak?” She started

“Yes.”

“Would you mind sharing this information with us?” She said as if she was eager to know.

“I’m here because of Noah Kutler’s mission.”

“Keep going please I’m sure Miss Smoak is eager to know what exactly is your mission.” She smiled

“I was employed by Mr Kutler he asked me to keep an eye on Felicity because of what you could do to her. He didn’t tell me more.”

“And then you started dating her.”

“Yes.”

“Do you love her?” At that moment Felicity’s eyes were on Oliver and she knew something was going to happen. He understood the mind game Amanda was playing and she didn’t. Honestly after all the torture she endured for the last hour she wouldn’t even understand 2 + 2. For what felt like an eternity, Oliver was silent and then it came, his answer.

“No.” He answered clearly and with no hesitation in his voice. His eyes locked with Waller’s and strategically avoiding Felicity’s stare.

“Funny how the mind works.” She said, get up off her chair “because I thought the reverse. I thought that you loved her more than anything. But if you don’t have any kind of attachement to her I suppose it’s okay to kill her then?” Amanda walked behind Felicity and put both her hands on Felicity’s shoulders, startling her and almost making her cry just then.

“I don’t love her. But that doesn’t mean her dad doesn’t love her. Though she might be useless to you.” He said with a smirk.

“Remember I’m the one leading this game Mr Queen. And I’m sure he likes Felicity as much as he likes his son. After all, Mr Kutler is very good at that.” She went away, leaving Felicity dumbfounded by that revelation.

“What are you talking about?!” Oliver said astonished by what Waller just said. But the lady was already gone and not coming back.

She left the two love birds dumbfounded and alone in the dark room. A few minutes later they were untied and taken back to their cell.

“Felicity are you okay?” Oliver said, his hands on her cheeks and his eyes seeking for any big damage elsewhere that on her hands and where she was electrocuted.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She pushed his hands away, still shaken by his statement a few minutes earlier. “ I need some space. I ... I need some time to process all that’s been said in that room.”

Oliver left Felicity some time to think and process it all. She was grateful that he left her alone and gave her that much needed space. It allowed her to think about what he and Waller said. He said that he didn’t love her. He said that he never did. She wanted to cry and yell and shout but couldn’t do any of those three things since he was right behind staring at her and Waller was behind her monitors waiting for her to explode. She didn’t want to fight tonight, she just wanted him even if what he said was true, even if he didn’t love her she just didn’t want to be alone in the corner of that dark room they were forced to sleep in. So she walked back to him and curled up beside him. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight. His warmth and the fact that she felt safe in his arms lulled her until she was completely asleep.

 

*****

 

“Hi sleeping beauty.” Oliver smiled at her while stroking her cheek. “How are you?” Felicity leaned up and kissed him.

“I’m fine thanks.” She kissed him once more, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down with her.

“We can’t do this here sweetie.” He whispered, peppering kisses on the crook of her neck and to her jaw.

“Why not.” She smirked lowering her hand to his ass and grabbing it while kissing him savagely.

“Felicity.” He said while kissing her. She moaned against his lips and kept going wrapping her legs around his waist. “Felicity.”

“Mmmhmm” she smiled and grinned against him.

“FELICITY!” Oliver shouting in her ear startled her and she woke up instantly. Looking around and taking in her surroundings. She was still in that hole with Oliver. She was still hurt and she wanted to throw up. She ran fast to what resembled toilets and threw up the little meal she had left in her stomach. Ina matter of seconds Oliver was behind stroking her back and holding her hair with his other hand.

“It’s okay Felicity, you’re going to be okay.” He kept stroking her back and when she finished throwing up he got up and went to the back of the room and came back with some tissues to wipe her mouth. “Are you feeling better?” She could see in his eyes he was worried but she couldn’t look at him without remembering what he said the day before when they were being tortured.

She pushed him away and walked in a corner of the room. “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want you.” She raised her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, putting her head in between her knees and started crying. She didn’t ask for all of this. She didn’t ask for Oliver or for her dad to protect her. He’s not even her dad. She was dumb enough the be the cliche goth that falls in love with her teacher and her pregnant because she was reckless. She felt like shit. She was smart and knew it was probably due to the hormones and she was going to calm down any time soon. She kept crying and sobbing and shaking so much she didn’t notice Oliver sitting beside her.

“Felicity..” he started and she instantly stopped moving. She stopped crying. She didn’t make any noise. She didn’t want him near her but she was way to weak to move. The electricity that was thrown into her body not even 24 hours ago still left her sore and hurt. “I know why you’re doing this. I told you she was going to use us against each other. And apparently it worked. I know you’ve been tortured, I know you were hurt by what I said but don’t you get it?” She turned her head slightly, just to make him understand she was listening. “I said I didn’t love you not because it’s true.” He started whispering “I said that because I needed to convince Amanda that you were nothing to me in hope that she would stop hurting you.” She turned her head and locked eyes with a tortured soul. He wasn’t telling the truth, he was manipulating Amanda. How could she be sure this was true.

“How can I know for sure you’re not lying to me.” She whispered weakly, the nausea still here and threatening to make her puke again.

“Because.” He came closer and put his hand on her belly, slightly stroking circles on it. “Because.” She couldn’t help but smile weakly at the gesture. No matter what he says, every time he puts his hands on her belly she feels warmth spread through her body and she’s instantly at ease and happy. It’s like his hands were a drug to her. The gesture was so small and it still meant so much. “Do you trust me?” He asked, his eyes filled with hope and kindness.

She shrugged “We’ll see, you have to be crystal clear with me Oliver. I’m emotionally unstable and I believe in everything that’s thrown into my face.” She whispered in his ear.

“Sure, she’s playing Two Truths and a Lie. She’s telling you things that can hurt you and things that are mostly true except for one thing. It’s supposed to make you go crazy.” He said, peppering kissed to her cheeks, jaw and neck. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’ll do anything in my power to right my wrongs once we’re out of this shit hole I swear to you. You’ll have the life you’ve always wanted.” He added a hopeful smile and kissed her passionately. “Just remember Felicity, everything that’s said in the other room is said to torture your soul and break you into pieces.”

After that talk they separated again and were both at opposite sides in the room, as far from each other as possible. They waited for the second row of torture to come and it no one came until after what they call dinner. They took them again to the same room and tied them exactly in the same position they were the day before. In front of each other and now staring at each other with practiced killers eyes.

“Well. It seems like the two love birds have some issues.” Amanda walked into the room with a smirk that made Felicity want to puke. That woman was a manipulative bitch that needed to be taken out as soon as possible.

“What do you want now.” Felicity didn’t even look at her, she focused her anger on Oliver. That’s what they planned. They needed to play the same rules as her in hopes to trick her.

“We’ll continue talking that’s all.” Waller went to get her tools again, Felicity couldn’t see what happened behind her but she couldn’t miss the turmoil in Oliver’s eyes and the anger that slowly took over him.

“Miss Smoak, how are you doing today. Does your belly still hurt?” She came in front of her with the same sticks that sent her into unconsciousness the day before. And before Felicity could answer Waller put both sticks on her breast and sent a jolt to her.

“You bitch.” She said groaned as she sent another jolt, this time stronger it almost sent her into unconsciousness again.

“I will not allow such words into my room.” She smirked and set both sticks on her breast. She took the appeal that was used to sent the jolt with her and sat on a chair, putting the apparel on her lap. “Mr Queen, since you do not care about her you won’t mind if I send a jolt of electricity every time I sense you’re lying.” She smiled at Oliver, the bitch knew what she was doing. “So tell me, what did Mr Kutler tell you ?”

“Everything.” Oliver kept his face straight whereas Felicity could see Waller’s traits tighten and her jaw clench. “I know.” He added before Felicity got another jolt.

“Please enlighten us.” She said absently but still staring at Oliver.

“I know why you want to hurt him.” That’s the only thing Oliver had to say.

“What?” Felicity said weakly still shaking and processing yet another jolt. Her body felt like jelly but she still had her brain fully working.

“Your mother didn’t tell you?” Waller smirked once more. Felicity quickly looked at Oliver and remembered what he said earlier. So she decided to get into the same game and play with Amanda.

“What should she have told me?”

“That your dad and I were having an affair of course.” She stayed quiet for a few seconds and got up. “You were 7 when your dad left your mom for me. We both went to H.I.V.E together and your dad didn’t care at all about you or your mom. All he wanted was to be the most powerful hacker the world has ever known. And unfortunately he succeeded. He created a weapon that I need and that I will get eventually. But I’m starting to wonder if it was a good idea to bring you two into this.”

“And why is that?” Felicity’s hormones chose the right time to come back and show up. She went from weak and miserable to angry as hell.

“Because your father never cared about you. All he wanted was to use you and make sure his true baby would stay with him. The work of his life, the Rubikon.” She walked back to Felicty and took off both sticks and untied them. Before walking away “I don’t need you anymore, you’re free to go.” Before any of them could protest they were knocked out and thrown outside the facility.

An hour later they both woke up in the sand, their feet in the water and that need to throw up again forced Felicity to get up and run to the sea to throw up her last meal. When she was done she turned around and Oliver was right beside her, taking in their surroundings. They were on an island. Where, she had no idea but they were clearly in much more trouble than if they were still in the facility. Amanda threw them outside for a reason and Felicity was going to figure out why.

 

*****

 

“Are you sure this place is safe?” They has walked for a good hour into the woods before finding a sort of cave where they could hide and sleep at night without being eaten by the animals in the forest. This place was cold and Felicity was hurt due to the electricity jolts she received earlier that day.

“Yeah I’m sure, nobody can find us here unless they were already in the forest watching us.” Oliver walked behind her and sat, wrapping his arms around her belly and slightly stroking her womb with his left hand. “Now That were not being listened to I’m allowed to cry and tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life.” He whispered and kissed her lovingly.

“I still don’t understand what her game was.” Felicity said before kissing him again.

“Well, you’re right there’s one statement missing.” Oliver started thinking and Felicity was lost.

“What?” She turned around to look at him.

“Well, She sais she had an affair with your father, that is the first statement, she also said your father is a shitty person who didn’t care about you and just about his Rubikon. For that statement unfortunately I can attest, I saw your dad and he’s obsessed with the thing. But there’s one thing missing.” They both started re thinking the whole conversation Oliver had with Waller when Felicity remembered.

“Wait. I know, she said she didn’t need us anymore and that we were free to go. But why are we still stuck on that shorty island then? She still needs us for something and apparently she needed us to be in the forest for that.”

“Okay, I agree with you but what does she want us to do alone in the forest?” At that same moment, someone came in running in their hiding place and Oliver instantly got up and took his wooden weapon they just made earlier and attached the intruder.

“Wait Wait Wait!” The mysterious guy said “I’m not here to cause you any harm. I need help.” Felicity could recognize this voice from anywhere. She hated that voice. It reminded her how broken she felt back when she was seven years old and alone. It was her dad.

“Dad.” She got up and hesitantly walked closer to him and to Oliver who was clearly containing himself from bearing her father’s ass. “What do you want? You’re jeopardizing our hideout!”

“Felicity, I know I’m not father of the year but you’re in danger. We all are. You need to leave this place!”

“What are you talking about now?!” Oliver yelled and threw the old man to one of the rock face of the stash.

“Amanda, she threw me here right before she kidnapped Oliver and you. She planned it all since the very beginning. She is going to blow the island, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What are your thoughts on this chapter guys?? :)  
> Next week’s chapter will be named “Aftermath”. Can’t wait to hear from you guys :)
> 
> As always, thanks for all the kudos and comments. Critics are always very appreciated


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you had an amazing week and a great thanksgiving with your close and loved ones ! And we’re back with a new chapter. I just wanted to let you know this one is a special because it’s going back and forth between flashbacks and present day. The flashbacks are in italics. Happy reading! And thanks to everyone who left comments on my previous chapters also thanks for all the kudos.

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 14 

 

  
_“Felicity!” Oliver yelled as they ran for their lives without even knowing where to go. She tried to catch up and run faster to be beside him but she was weak due to the torture she endured a few days ago._

_“Oliver!” She whispered panting “I can’t follow you I’m slowing you down. Go! I’ll find a way when I’ll get better.” Oliver came running and lifted her up._

_“I’m not leaving you behind. I’m not leaving you both behind.” He locked eyes with her, his eyes full of anger and fear. She caressed his cheek and kissed him lovingly. “I’ll carry you, we have to come to shore and then we’ll be safe in the water.”_

_“We don’t even know in which direction the sea is.” Felicity’s father, who she forgot was here, came behind with his compas and walked past them without noticing how tired she was “the shore is this way, if we want to have a chance to be there before dawn we have to keep moving.” He turned around to see Felicity on the verge of falling asleep in Oliver’s arms. “Is everything okay?” Even with her situation being so obvious he still couldn’t see the marks and burns on her skin because he was still the same self focused bastard she remembered. Nothing else matters. Only him._

_“She’s tired. She’s suffered a lot these last few days so we’re going to rest. You can keep going. We don’t need you.” Oliver sat and stroked Felicity’s hair with his right hand while his left hand rested on her thigh. “You sleep babe. I’ll take care of you, okay?” He whispered in her ear and peppered her cheek with slight kisses. She nodded and rested her head against his chest._

_“You can go now Mr Kutler, we don’t need you.” Oliver was cold to her father and honestly she would’ve been as cold as Oliver if not more._

_Noah hesitated for a few seconds and nodded before going into the woods. Soon they were alone in the wide forest with no idea where they were going or how they were going to make it out alive._

 

*****

 

_**** 2 weeks later - End of February**** _

When Felicity woke up she felt sore like her whole body was crushed under some heavy thing. She tried to open her eyes but the light inside whatever room she was in was too strong. She tried to do an internal checkup, her head hurts a lot, her arms felt like jello and her fingers were wrapped up in some sort of bandage but it still hurt, her mouth was dry, she only had enough strength to put a hand on her belly. Something was wrong. She tried to move but she was stuck, her legs weren’t responding. She couldn’t feel her legs. Her breathing fastened and she felt a rush of panic overwhelm her. She rose from the bed she was in and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital. To the right was the wall with a door that probably led to the bathroom and she had monitors all over her, including on her belly to check in the baby. Her eyes were still adapting to the light in the room as she slowly turned around. Even with a blurry vision she could see who was standing in the bed next to her, Oliver. He was asleep. He was quiet and his breathing was steady. He was alive. She didn’t really have time to think about anything else when a few people entered at the same time in the room. She recognized Thea and her mom and Dr Greene who she smiled to weakly.

Dr Greene smiled back and came to check on her monitors while Thea and Donna came to Felicity’s left side of the bed and took her hand.

“My sweet baby.” Her Mom was sobbing and Thea was faking a smile to try and comfort her mother. “I’m so glad you’re back.” Her Mom stroked her cheek with her thumb as Dr Greene tried to catch her attention.

Apparently Thea had grown close to her since she came back from the island. Oliver’s sister must’ve learned about the baby somehow. Probably when she was taken to the hospital after the island exploded. Felicity was grateful she had Thea here though. Since they met at the Christmas party Oliver’s mom hosted they kept talking over the phone every once in a while.

When she finally got her intention, Dr Greene took Felicity’s tension and checked everything there was to check before she started talking.

“Hi Felicity, how are you doing ?” Dr Greene was as sweet as Felicity remembered, her smile war warm and welcoming.

“I’m okay. I guess. Im a bit tired and I... I can’t feel my legs. Why? What’s happening?” Felicity felt a rush of panic overwhelm her again but this time she wasn’t alone and Thea and her mom made sure she would be okay.

“It’s okay Fel, the doctor told us it was temporary.” Thea smiled and Felicity felt slightly better but something was still off.

“How about the baby?” She asked, her eyes holding back unshed tears.

“Your baby seemed fine last time we checked.” Felicity felt a weight lift off her shoulders instantly but her breath stuck in her throat when she saw Dr Greene’s face.

“But?”

“But, because of the electricity shocks you’ve endured, your baby was out in great danger and we had to do surgery because your baby was bleeding. In the process of the surgery we realized the nerves around your spine were pressed so that is the reason why you can’t move but because of your baby and the situation you’ve been put in, we can’t touch your spine until you give birth.” When doctor Greene realized Felicity, Thea and Donna were just dumbfounded she explained again, “So to put it in a nutshell, your baby is too fragile to open your spine and until you give birth you’ll stay paralyzed from the waist down. But it’s not permanent, that you can be sure about.”

She wanted to cry but she didn’t even have the strength to do so. She was so tired and she just wanted Oliver. Speaking of, “why is Oliver still sleeping?” She asked but didn’t miss the sad look Thea gave before turning around to hide her face.

“Honey,” Her Mom took her hand and Felicity knew the weird feeling she had felt since she woke up wasn’t about her. “I don’t know what happened, but when they got you on the island, it had exploded and they really had a hard time finding you. When they did find you, you both were on the ground and not responding. Oliver somewhat protected you and took all the explosion on him while you were under him. You were both in a coma since we brought you back. Felicity, it’s been 2 weeks since you arrived here.”

Her mom just dropped a huge bomb on her. Oliver was in a coma and so was she until a few hours ago. She wanted to yell, to run, to cry and just be with Oliver. But she couldn’t. The tears won’t come and Oliver won’t wake up.

“Do you know when he’s going to wake up?” She asked turning to Dr Greene who shook her head no.

“Unfortunately we can never be sure when his brain will want to wake up. It’s only up to him.” Dr Green walked out leaving Felicity with Thea and her mom. As soon as Dr Greene closed the door she couldn’t hold the tear anymore and just let it all go at once. Her cries were so strong and so desperate her mom and Thea had to lay her back in bed and Thea slipped in the bed beside her to hold her.

“It’s okay Felicity, we’re here. My brother is strong he’s going to wake up eventually. And if he doesn’t I’ll kick his ass.” The three women started laughing and Felicity was soon asleep safe and sound in Thea’s arms and holding her mom’s hand.

  
*****

  
_The sun above her caressed her skin and warmed her body still pressed to Oliver’s. They had slept somewhere safe during the night and hoped the island wouldn’t blow up while they were sleeping. Felicity got up slowly and looked at the man before her. He was sleeping like a baby with no care in the world. She caressed his arm slowly trying to wake him up._

_“Oliver.” She whispered close to his ear. “We have to keep going.” She kissed his jaw, his neck, down to his pulsing point and up again using the same path to his lips. She heard him moan and he moved slightly, opening his eyes just a bit._

_“Hey.” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “What time is it?” He got up and pecked her lips. “Are you feeling better?”_

_“I’m feeling better thank you and I don’t know what time it is, I don’t have any device on me that could give me that information. Speaking of, I have an idea. We need to find Noah, he has a lot of devices on him and we could make a distress call or message to the American shore so that they would come to rescue?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more before he agreed to move and seek for Noah in the wide forest._

_Three hours later they arrived to shore and saw ravens surrounding something they couldn’t see from the distance._

_“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go there?” Felicity was afraid of what they’ll find there. She was almost a hundred percent sure this was someone A.R.G.U.S killed and three there for the birds and animals to have fun with._

_“I don’t know. Maybe this person, even dead, had some tech on them and if it’s still working we could repair and then send an SOS to someone and maybe they’ll rescue us?” She saw Oliver was hesitant and as afraid as she was to go there and take the belongings of a dead man. But they had to. If they wanted a chance to survive they had to go and see if they had some material that would allow Oliver and her to send a message the the US._

_They walked slowly to the man, from afar he seemed in a decomposed state and dead for at least weeks. But the closer they got the more familiar they were with the clothes the corpse had on them. The corpse was wearing the same clothes as Noah. Oliver ran to push the ravens away but they already ate at least 40% of his skin. When Felicity came closer and looked at the lifeless body that was once her dad she fell on her knees._

_“Oh my god.” She was now crying “my dad, they killed him!” Oliver came behind and held her right as she kept crying all the tears she had in her._

  
*****

  
**_**1 month later - mid March**_ **

Felicity had spent the last two weeks by Oliver’s side. His situation hadn’t changed but she talked to him every night nonetheless. She told him how the day went and what he missed and if his favorite baseball team had won any match. And every time she was laying next to him during the night she would put his hand on her belly and fall asleep just like that until the nurses come in the early morning to give her meds and check in on Oliver.

Today Thea, Caitlin and Sara and all of Felicity’s friends came to visit. They were all around her and Oliver discussing about anything and everything and for the first time in a few months Felicity had a genuine smile on her face.

“So!” Sara said as she massaged Nyssa’s shoulders “I heard miss Felicity graduated early and got a hair dye, huh?” Her friend raised a brow and looked at her beautiful long blonde hair.

“I might have changed my hair color for some reason yeah.” She said nervously touching her hair.

“Why would you dye your hair blonde?” Her best friend was on her boyfriend’s lap with one hand one Felicity’s.

“Because I had to run.” She admits to her friends and lowered her eyes in guilt.

Cisco came near her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder “you have no reason to feel guilty Fel, I’m sure whatever is the reason you did this is a good reason.” His smile was warm and calming. She hadn’t seen her friends for months and apparently a lot happened. Barry and Caitlin moved in since she couldn’t be alone with reminders of her best friend in every room. Sara and Nyssa were finally accepted by her dad but Laurel was still a fury. Cisco met a girl who was nicknamed Gipsy. She found the name cute. Curtis was also here, with Ophelia who jumped immediately when she saw Felicity and was now sleeping between Felicity and Thea who was sitting on the right side of her bed. Rene and Dinah came too. All of her loved ones were here expect for one who was still asleep on the other side of the room. She smiled to her friends and kept the conversation.

“So at that moment Ophie jumped on the couch and literally ate all of the cheese Paul had in his hand and then ran away. We were running after her with Rene and Dinah in the whole appartement but the lady took from her mistress and lemme tell you she was hard to catch when food was at stake!” Curtis mad everyone laugh with his story and it didn’t surprise Felicity that her girl tried to steal cheese. This dog had a real addiction to it. She stroked Ophie’s belly and listened to Caitlin telling her story.

“The only time I was scared was when Felicity’s mother came in the school for Christmas.” Her friend stopped to look at Felicity for a second and the two best friends started laughing remembering the mess her mom had made when she came to the school.

“Her Mom had to come and sell cakes for the annual Christmas charity ball and she came in as a very sexy version of Mother Claus. She was so undressed that Felicity had to stand in front of her the whole time or else the boys would hit the wall or hit each other because they wouldn’t tear their eyes off of Donna. Every man was hypnotized by Felicity’s Mom and she made such a mess in the school that when we came home Felicity forbid her to put foot in any of her schools ever again. I was there that day. It was hilarious. I kept laughing and Felicity wanted to change schools.” Once again, all of her friends including Thea started laughing. Felicity was too tired to keep listening but all of them shared common funny stories with Felicity until she fell asleep with Ophelia on her laps and Thea hugging her tightly.

  
*****

  
_“Felicity look at me. You have to stay strong okay?” Oliver took Felicity’s Head in his hands and tried to focus her eyes on his but she was crying too much to even see him clearly. “We have to go. If we trust what’s written in your father’s tabled they’re going to explode the island today!” He tried to shake her a bit but with no success._

_“They killed my dad.” Was all she could say_

_“No,” he said the only thing that could make her react and he succeeded “as weird as t sounds, He was attacked by some animal. I don’t know which animal but he died because of that whole in his leg, see?.” He turned around and showed her the mark in his leg._

_“This is awful.” She was about to throw up for the second time of the day. After seeing her dad in such a decomposed state when they just arrived ont the beach she threw up everything she had left in her stomach._

_“I know but that means we need to be extra careful I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.” He took the computer device and gave it to Felicity who was not as quick as usual in hacking it because of her broken finger, she sent a help message to the navy and Air Force and the pentagon. Hopefully someone will see it and arrive soon._

_“We need to run.” Felicity took the hand Oliver was giving and they started running and came nose to nose with a huge beast that Felicity never saw even in her darkest nightmares. The beast had brown hair and had giant claws and its mouth had so many tooth one couldn’t count and above all that it was at least twice Oliver’s size. They started running the opposite way and were soon followed by the beast’s growls and barks. They tried they’d hardest to run by Felicity was still tired and weak. The faster they ran the scarier she got but soon they heard what they feared most. The sound of things exploding, the island was starting to explode all around them. They were barely arriving to the good part of the island when the explosions started to surround them and trapped them with the beast right behind them. They were both face to face and the beast behind Oliver’s back when a bomb exploded right behind the beast. They nearly had time to react and Oliver just had time to shield her when another bomb exploded right behind them, pushing both Oliver and Felicity to the ground and taking the last bit of consciousness they had._

_Both were on the ground almost lifeless when the US forces and the paramedics arrived and took them back to the nearest hospital by helicopter._

  
*****

  
_****2 moths and a half later - May**** _

Felicity was beside Oliver as usual, she was reading the sports section while holding the hand that she put on her belly. Even though she knew he wouldn’t wake up so soon she just wanted to keep going, she had to. She would lose it if she didn’t try anything to wake him up. He could wake up in days as much as it could be months or years. No one knows, when he’s going to wake up and that is killing her. She wanted him to meet their baby. Even if she had to be on a wheeling chair for the rest of her pregnancy it was worth it because after she would have her baby and she would work her ass off to pay bills and educate her baby with all friends and family around her. She had talked a lot about it with Thea and Donna, after they found out about it they both were crying and Felicity was still in a coma unable to comfort them. As soon as she woke up both ladies came around her and they talked for hours trying to understand how and then when and then why and then ended up telling her if she needed anything she could just ask. Thea and Oliver’s parents were also very supportive and came by every week to see how things were going but Moira came home crying every week because her son was still the same as the week before.

Today was no different when they came by, every Saturday is the same. They would come by around twelve to eat with Felicity at the cafeteria and then come back to the room she shared with Oliver to see how their son was doing but always came home with just hope that next time they come it’ll be to see him wake up. When she finished reading the journal for Oliver, Felicty lowered the bed to the same level as her wheeling chair to hop in it but this time something held her back. A hand. Oliver’s hand in her belly to be more precise. He started moaning and groaning and moving his head. Felicity hit the red button on his bed to call the nurses and took his hand.

“Oliver?” She tried to call him once but he didn’t flinch. She tried twice, thrice, a few times again. And then he turned around and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes so confused and hurt.

He tried to get up but Felicity could see he somewhat couldn’t. “Where am I?” He asked his voice hoarse and looked around but didn’t seem to recognize the place.

“You’re in a hospital Oliver.” She took his hand in hers and put it back on her belly. They looked up at the same time and locked eyes. She tried a smile but he didn’t react.

She couldn’t quite describe the look he gave her but it elicited cold shivers down her spine. Something was off, really, really off.

Slowly taking his hand off of her belly he kept staring at her. And then she heard it, the words just above a whisper, the words almost hidden by his now massive beard.

“Who are you?”

Before she could react. If she had it in her to react. The nurses came in and took her back to her bed to take care of the stranger laying next to her.

_Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I cried too.  
> I’ll see you next Saturday with a new chapter called “Wape Up”.  
> If you have any thoughts about this chapter you’d like to share, feel free to put it on the comment section below and I’ll gladly answer ;). Your comments and remarks are what keeps this story going.  
> Happy Saturday everyone !


	15. Wake Up

Behind the Mask

 

  
Chapter 15

 

  
Felicity was a mess. The man she loved didn’t recognize her. And as if this wasn’t enough, the doctors realized later he didn’t recognize anyone not even himself. He was smiling and acting nice to the people around him but everyone saw it in his eyes he didn’t recognize anyone. Not even his family. A friend Felicity had never seen before named John Diggle came to see him and when he realize she didn’t recognize his friend. Mr Diggle turned to talk to Felicity.

“So, you’re Felicity Smoak?” He stood in front of her at the end of her bed. Felicity had been in this hospital for months and was tired of not being able to move without a wheeling chair. She was becoming crazy. A little company could never hurt.

“Yes. How do you know me?” She tilted her head to the right. Waiting for his answer.

“I’ve been working with Oliver for years now. He’s been engaged to a woman he didn’t love and he’s been with numerous women. But you, since the first time he laid eyes on you he kept telling me how he met a wonderful dark haired girl. I guess now you’re blonde but still, you’re his Felicity. The light bringer he used to say.” Diggle shrugged his pain away and looked down in hopes Felicty wouldn’t catch the pain in his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were working with him. He always told me he worked for Noah alone.” Felicity tried to changed the subject and it seems like she succeeded. Until she realized she didn’t.

John looked up and smiled weakly “I was working with Oliver, I once punched a guy that was stalking you because Oliver told me he was harassing you. Apparently he died a few months ago.” Diggle shrugged his shoulders and looked at Oliver for a brief moment before looking back at her. “But I’ve always stayed in the shadows because Oliver was the one supposed to protect you.”

“So, What was Noah’s plan exactly? He wanted to use the Rubikon? He wanted to do what with it ?” Felicity didn’t understand why they were even fighting for this cubic thing.

“I don’t know much about why they did this. Oliver did.” They both looked to the other side of the room where Oliver was sleeping. “Maybe when he gets his memory back you can ask him. The only thing I know for sure is that this Rubikon thing is basically a mini nuclear bomb. Or that’s what I’ve been told. No matter who has it, it’s bad.”

Felicity absently put a hand on her now slightly round belly and stroked it. Diggle smiled and came closer “how long?” He asked almost shyly glancing quickly at Oliver and turned back around to look at her.

“Five months. I’m supposed to give birth in August. I don’t know how I’m going to make t without Oliver. I wasn’t even supposed to be pregnant in the first place. I was a brilliant student and then I... I met him and he changed everything.” She looked up to look at dig with a guilty look “I always protect myself. I don’t know how this happened.” She lowered her head, defeated. Diggle our a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Don’t worry Felicity, you’re going to be just fine and Oliver will always be there.” Diggle started to leave as the nurses came in.

“But he doesn’t even remember me or anyone !” She yelled and dig turned around to smile but didn’t answer. The nurses came all over around Felicity and Oliver to check on them and to wake the man up. He’s been sleeping for the past week. Unable to recognize anyone he preferred sleeping. Felicity really hoped he would miraculously wake up and remember everyone. But that hadn’t happened yet. Today was no different. They were to go outside for their daily walk. Oliver could walk so he pushed Felicity wherever she wanted to go and they talked for a good two hours before going back inside their shared room.

Today they walked to the parc in front of the hospital and sat on a bench by the lake. Oliver put Felicity in front of him and laid back “so, how’s my roommate doing today? And how’s your baby ?” Even if he didn’t remember her, Oliver was very careful with her and always asked her how her and the baby were doing. It was literally his first question every day.

Felicity put a hand on her belly and smiled “We’re both doing great thank you. How about you?”

“I’m doing great. The doctors said nothing was wrong with me and that I would probably recover soon but they don’t know when. So I guess it’s a matter of time or maybe something else is blocking me.” He shrugged and Felicity saw pain in his eyes. She sighed and put a hand on his lap.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get your memory back soon.” She smiled at him and for the first time since he woke up, he smiled back at her.

“I haven’t seen your boyfriend yet. I’ve seen all of your friends and apparently some of mines but no guy came to check on you. Why?” When Felicity locked eyes with him, Oliver looked worried and sad.

“I had a boyfriend but I learned that he was hiding huge stuff from me and that hurt me deeply so I ran away from him. I actually thought I had him back a few months ago but he left again.” Felicity shrugged and tried not to cry again as the thought of Oliver probably never remembering her again hit her like a moving train. “I don’t really care if he’s not here though, I have friends and they are here for me and that’s all that matters.”

Oliver smiled weakly and the conversation as well as the two hours went by in a heartbeat. He took her back to their room and the routine started again. The nurses came in to take care of Felicity and check in on Oliver as well. They are and fought over what to watch on TV. That night Felicity won easily and chose to watch Big Bang Theory. She missed being a geek. She missed sciences and easy life. The only thing she doesn’t regret is the baby inside her belly. She thought a lot about it. She was young and the father of this child might never know he’s actually a father. Felicity fell asleep after fifteen minutes only with a hand protectively put above her belly.

  
*****

 

Felicity loved today, it was just Wednesday but she was going to meet with Thea and her mom to have lunch outside the hospital for the first time since she got here. The first one to arrive was Thea and she briefly talked to Oliver before coming to Felicity.

“Hey Fel! How you doing ? You’re ready to go out in the wild?” Thea smirked, she knew Felicity was scared because of her wheelchair but the fact that Thea was making fun of this all lightened the atmosphere and made her laugh.

“Yeah well please take me somewhere quiet and calm where no one will ask me what happened on that hellish island.” Felicity looked up and smiled to Thea who seemed to struggle with her own problems. “Is everything okay?”

Thea looked down and shrugged “Yeah it’s just.. Roy And I... it’s become complicated and he can’t afford going back and forth between Boston and Starling so I asked my mom to attend high school there next year but she said that if Oliver remembered me and accepted to take me in his apartment she would’ve said yes but he can’t.”

“Oh”

“Yeah. So Roy and I spent the weekend and Monday crying and wishing Oliver would remember me or anyone else. Especially you actually. He should remember you.”

Felicity didn’t have time to answer because her mom stormed into the room with tears all over her pink cheeks.

“You’re pregnant and I didn’t know about it?” Thea turned around and stared at Donna for a few seconds and then turned back to Felicity to whisper a ‘You haven’t told her!’. Felicity shrugged and asked for the nurses to come and put her in her wheelchair.

 

*****

 

“You know honey you could’ve told us you were pregnant.” Her mom was almost dying in the restaurant and Thea, who sat beside Felicity in from of her mom, tried to stay still but Felicity could see the hurt in her eyes.

“I know I should have but there were things I needed to take care of and doing so made me a target to some bad guys and I didn’t want my child to be threatened so I retired in Canada and well, after that Oliver was taken and I had to go after him of course.” Felicity sighed, every time she thought about Oliver or mentioned mentioned him it felt like a knife entered her flesh in an already open wound.

“I know that you had to face ugly things baby girl but my point was that we could’ve been there for you. We could’ve helped you. We could’ve -“

“No!” Felicity yelled in the restaurant and everyone around the three women turned around quickly before turning back to their plate. “You couldn’t have helped because I was in a great danger and being with you both would have only made it worse.” Felicity started crying and Thea put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Felicity, we understand it’s hard and we won’t push further.” Thea tried to comfort her but Felicity knew better than to expect her mom to stop there. But she was glad Thea tried.

“Yeah, I think it’s better we stop talking about it until you really wanna talk with us. I know it’s been hard and I’ll try to not talk to you about it. Okay sweetie?” Her mom took her hand in hers and a warm smile grew progressively on her pink lips. Felicity smiled back and nodded.

“Alright! So now change of subject, me and Quentin.” Felicity saw her mom’s eyes shine and her smile grow even wider if that was even possible. “He asked me to marry him.” Her mom dropped the marriage bomb on Felicity like it was nothing. Felicity and Thea stared at the woman showing a big diamond ring and a big bright smile. “And I want you to be my mais I’d honor Felicity.” Felicity was about to add something but her mom spoke again “I know you can’t right now because of your baby and the wheelchair and other things but you’re my daughter and I don’t want anyone else beside me when I’ll be getting married.” Felicity was dumbfounded by what her mom said but still found it in her to nod and smile and cry.

“Yeah of course mom! It’ll be my honor! I’m so happy for you and Quentin! Wait. Does that mean Laurel Lance and Sara Lane will be there too?”

“Uh yes I guess so after all they’re his daughters” her mom shrugged, she had no idea what the eldest knew about her and Oliver. That was okay though, she was with Oliver’s best friend now, last time Felicity saw her she was with him.

“Does it bother you that his daughters will be present that day?” He mom asked, a bit worried but Felicity was quick to put a hand on her and reassure her.

“Don’t worry mom, it doesn’t bother me at all. Sara and I are very good friends and Laurel is her big sister so I’ve met her a few times and she’s the teacher I told you about back when I was at MIT.”

“Oh yes I remember and your friend Sara she’s the one who’s in love with that gorgeous girl with a delicious accent?”

“Yes,” Felicity chuckled “you can put it that way.”

The waitress came with their plates and the three ladies started to eat and a serene silence installed around them while they ate. When Felicity couldn’t take the silence anymore she talked about the wedding again.

“Okay, well I guess you already started planning it?”

“What?”

“The wedding mom!” Felicity heard Thea, who’s been uncharacteristically quiet since the beginning of this lunch, she chuckled looked at Felicity when she started laughing too.

“Yes! Well Quentin really wanted you to be there so we decided it’ll be next year around January or February. So your baby will be a few months old and you’ll be able to walk again and I’ll have you by my side. Does that sound good?” He mom stared at her with such excitement that Felicity nodded once more with the brightest smile on her face. As long as her mom was happy, she was too.

  
*****

  
Even though it didn’t mean anything to the man standing next to her anymore. Felicity loved Sundays more than anything because Sundays always rhymed with spending the day with Oliver and learning loads of stuff at his house and eventually spending the night cuddling with him when there were storms outside and she couldn’t go home. Today was a bit different. Today she was going to learn the gender of her baby. She was so excited she hadn’t even slept the night before. Oliver sat patiently beside her while waiting for the doctor, he wasn’t supposed to be there but her mom was sick and Thea was in class so he decided to go with her.

Dr Greene entered a few minutes after and walked directly to Felicity “Hello Miss Smoak! How are you doing today? Does your back hurts?” She took the material beside Felicity and grabbed the tube with that cold liquid Felicity hated but still didn’t know what that was. She put some on her belly and took one of the ultra sound apparels and put in on her belly while turning the machines on.

“I’m fine and my back doesn’t hurt since I can’t really feel it.” Felicity shrugged and took Oliver’s hand.

“O-kay.” Dr Greene moved the ultrasound around Felicity’s belly, she asked a few questions about how she was eating and if she took her meds correctly and stopped at some point. “See there?” She showed something on the screen but all Felicity could see was black and white, she shook her hand and Dr Greene chuckled. “It’s okay, not a lot of people know what they see during the ultrasounds, what I showed you was your baby’s head. And there is his genitals. You still want to know?” Felicity nodded enthusiastically and Dr Greene smiled “Congratulations then, it’s a boy!” Dr Greene took the ultrasound away and send the still to print for Felicity to have it with her while Felicity was too shocked to speak or move. Her jaw dropped and her eyes wide open. She started to cry when Oliver instinctively wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

“It’s okay Felicity, it’s okay right?” Oliver asked, his expression worried and tense.

“Yes it’s perfect. Thank you so much Dr Greene.” Felicity wiped her tears and smiled at the Doctor who now cleaned her round belly and put away the ultrasound material.

“You can call me Olivia.” Felicity nodded and kept smiling, unable to do anything else at the moment. She was going to have a mini Oliver. If he wasn’t going to remember her at least she’ll have a mini him running around her apartment. Felicity smiled even wider at that thought and by the time she opened her eyes again Dr Greene was gone and the nurses were back to check on Oliver.

He was feeling better but his amnesia was keeping him in as well as Felicity’s paralysis was keeping her in the hospital too. They were probably going to keep him as long as Felicity was here because as weird as it sounds he would only let the nurses touch him when Felicity was around. He felt somehow safe with her and the doctors and nurses agreed on letting them in the same room as long as none of the complained.

After the nurses were done with Oliver they came to check on Felicity and then brought them their dinner. As usual, they ate while watching some science TV show Felicity adored and Oliver kept asking questions every two minutes because some of the sentences were to complex for him to understand. She tried to explain him but as every other night gave up in a matter of minutes.

Felicity closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she heard noises in the room. Oliver was getting up and walking to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later he got out and walked silently and sat on her bedside. He sat and said nothing for a while. He checked a few times if felicity was really sleeping and after being sure she was, he put his hand in her belly and she had to give everything she got to stay calm and not cry. This is the first time this happened or at least the first time she was awake when it happened. She thought he would put his hand away and go back to sleep but no, and then she heard him.

“I’m so sorry.” He said just above a whisper. “I feel like trash. It’s been almost three months since we got back from the island and I know me saying I don’t remember you was like a knife in your wounded heart but you have to understand that it’s to protect you. I hate that I have to lie to you. But when I woke up I was lost. I don’t exactly remember what happened when I was sleeping but I felt a rush of panic and the only thing that was in my mind was that you were in danger and I had to keep you safe.” He sighed and dropped his head on her lower belly, a few seconds later she felt a warm tear through her thin cover. She was about to start crying when he started speaking again.

“It was about two years from now when your father took me in. He told me I had to protect you because Waller would try to hurt you. When I asked him why he said it was none of my business but then a few months ago before you discovered I worked for your dad you were in great danger and your dad was forced to reveal why Waller was doing what she did. The Rubikon isn’t a bomb. It’s a device made to recreate spinal nerves. It’s complicated to explain but when Amanda said she had an affair with your dad she lied, kinda. She was in love with him and they were together for a year, that was until she got pregnant and he ran away. A few years ago he stole Rubikon for some reason and turned it into a weapon. Ever since Amanda is trying to get it back to save her son. Your brother. When I learned that all I wanted to do was to tell you about it all but your father threatened my sister so I had my hands tied. He only cared about his project and didn’t want to have anything to do with his son. That’s why I cut bridges with him and was cold on the island. I’ve been awake for two weeks now and I only want to hug you and tell you everything but if I do so Amanda is going to come back and ask the only one who knows where the Rubikon is, me. And if I don’t know, which is the case, she’ll threaten you again and I can’t take it anymore. So I’ll find the Rubikon and I’ll give it to her and then we can be happy.” Oliver had to stop and started crying quietly, his head still on her lower belly.

“I’m so sorry baby.” He said, finally letting the tears he held back for so long roll down his cheeks. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever. I keep lying to you and you keep opening you arms to me over and over again. I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me. You’re my light inside the darkness. You’re the only reason I stopped doing this sick game with Mr Kutler. He was driving me crazy and he always threatened someone I cared about whenever I mentioned telling you the whole truth. I should’ve stopped this mad game before it even started.” He kept in crying again and again against her and she had to bite her lips to not burst out crying and destroy his confession.

“You never should’ve been in the position you’ve been put. You never should’ve gotten pregnant if your dad didn’t turn a healing machine into a nuclear bomb. He just wanted to have nothing to do with Amanda Waller anymore and he just wanted to have pressure on her so she would stop calling him on his duty as a father. After all he never really cared. He told me so himself. He only cared about your wellbeing and your mothers. Amanda was a mistake for him but he still had a son out of his mistake.” Oliver sighed and dropped featherlike kissed on her belly. “I will find this Rubikon and maybe you’ll fix it, you’re the best IT gurl I know. You’re the best, period. No one can be better than you, especially if some machine is your father’s doing. I know you don’t like to call him dad and I totally understand. He was never really a dad to you or at least he was when he saw advantages in being one. Apparently being dad with some paralyzed boy wasn’t in his plans.”

Felicity heard him chuckle and put his head back up. His voice was broken and he kept sobbing with his hand still on her belly. “I have to tell you the truth. For you, for Thea, she needs me, I don’t know why or who she really is. I only remember you. How could I forget you. I also remember Mr Kutler and Amanda and this whole crazy thing but the people I could never forget, not even a bit, are you. And my son. Oh god. I’m going to be a dad.” He started crying again his head dropping once more to her lower belly. After what felt like an eternity he stopped and just stroked her belly with his free hand.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t lose you again. I can’t...”

He was quiet for some time. Felicity thought he had fallen asleep on her but the more she kept listening the clearer she heard it. Just above a whisper. A sweet melody coming from his mouth, a harmony of words. Ones that have her shivers down her spine and goosebumps all over her forearms.

“I love you, Felicity”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you liked this week’s episode! I know it’s a lot to take in but don’t worry, it’s a happy ending story.  
> I’ll see you next week with a chapter named “Piece By Piece”  
> As always thank you all for your kudos, comments and critics. Your opinion is what makes this story better! ;)


	16. Piece By Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you’re having an amazing Week-end! Here’s my new chapter, enjoy ❤️

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 16

 

  
_“I’m so sorry. I can’t lose you again. I can’t...”_

_He was quiet for some time. Felicity thought he had fallen asleep on her but the more she kept listening the clearer she heard it. Just above a whisper. A sweet melody coming from his mouth, a harmony of words. Ones that have her shivers down her spine and goosebumps all over her forearms._

_“I love you, Felicity”_

  
***

  
She didn’t know if it was because of her hormones or just because he finally said it but she couldn’t hold her tears anymore and started crying while he was still laying on her small bump. His hands still all over her belly he startled the moment she started crying and stared up at her. The more she looked at him the more she wanted to cry and she wanted to hold him so badly but she was paralyzed from the waist down. As if he understood he got up and pushed her a bit to lay with her in her bed. He took her in his arms and hugged her as close and tight as he could. Her head kept repeating the same words again and again in her head ‘I love you, Felicity.’ While Oliver actually kept saying how sorry he was for the mess he created but right now she didn’t really care. All she cared about was that he remembered and that he was here, with her. The fact that he lied will be a battle for another day. Probably after she slept. Preferably in his arms, warm and safe. So that’s what she did. She fell asleep in his arms and for the first time in months she slept like a baby.

When Felicity woke up, Oliver was still sleeping and clutching her as if his life depended on it. She didn’t have it in her to wake him up so she just stared at him. Memorizing his features one by one. His lips, pillowy mountains lips. The sweet freckles he had on his nose and under his eyes. His stubble which had blonde brown and reddish hair if you looked closely. No one in his family was red headed and still she found red hair on his beard. She tried to remember his eyes but the specific ocean blue she used to get lost in was lost in her memory. She could focus all she want she wasn’t able to remember the exact color of those bright blue eyes of his.

After a few minutes of memorizing him in every tiny detail she felt him move beside he and stir his legs. She looked up to see his bright blue eyes starring at her.

“Hi.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and used by the tears he’d shed the night before.

“Hey,” She whispered with the same voice as his, hoarse and used by the cries.

“Have you slept well?” Felicity saw pain and hesitation in his eyes.

“You’re going to leave me here and go don’t you?” She whispered, her voice cracked by the need to cry but her eyes unable to shed one single tear just yet.

“Felicity I...”

“No! Oliver, you need to talk to me, you can’t push me away like that forever. The first time you pushed me away and lied to me I ran away with your son in me and we ended up on an island where I was tortured and my dad was killed and there was this awful beast that ran after us and-“ Felicity thought for a second and everything became clear. Or at least some part of this story became clear.

“What?” Oliver asked, the pain in his eyes now replaced with worry.

“I know why you dont remember anyone. Well, I mean I think I know. That beast that literally sucked the life out of my dad probably hit you when the island exploded and that’s maybe why you can’t remember but it’s not visible in X Rays and all that stuff because they don’t know what they’re looking for!” Felicity was half excited and half terrified by the knowledge of a beast with such capabilities.

“The only thing I have taken with me from the island are you, and a big egg on my neck.” Felicity looked at him cryptically so he got up, turned around, took his shirt off and let her see the enormous thing that was on his neck for now long months.

“Oh gross. I think I’m gonna vomit!” Felicity was about to really throw up before Oliver finally put his shirt back on and went back to sit next to her.

“Felicity, if this thing is what keeps me from remembering I need you to blow it.” Oliver was now really serious and Felicity could honestly not tell how she was not throwing up right now because what she saw was utterly disgusting.

“I can’t walk Oliver, nor can I stand. How do you want me to blow this thing!”

“Wait here!” And before she could joke about how she wasn’t going anywhere, he was gone in the bathroom and went back a few minutes later with a few tools, needles, alcohol for the wound, some coton and a container for whatever was to come out from his neck. He walked to her bed and sat her. He then put pillows behind her back for her to be comfortable. He opened her legs enough for him to sat between and put all the tools beside her. He hopped in the bed and sat between her legs and took off his shirt.

“I’m ready.” He stated, his back tense and his muscles hard as rock.

“I’m not.” Felicity said while taking the scalpel he found in the bathroom. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this thing is disgusting and it’s probably going to blow on my face. If it happens I’ll make sure you regret it.” Felicity started approaching the scalpel from the big monster red egg and heard Oliver chuckle.

“How are you going to make me regret?” He said, turning around and locking eyes with her. For a second she forgot everything but him, his kindness, his words, his hands on her. The way he always puts her first and will be ready to cross the entire earth just to be with her. That thought made her smiled and she got back to the monster in front of her instead of answering his question.

“Alright let’s go.” Felicity didn’t know if she was readying him or herself more but she still entered the blade in his back and started cutting the thing that had been on his back for now months. When his wound was open she started pressuring it with her thumbs slowly to extract whatever liquid was in it. The more she put pressure on it the more she felt like it was going to explode on her face. She kept pushing for a good five minutes and he kept groaning before it finally popped and some weird yellowish greenish liquid started spilling down his omoplates.

“Oh my god how have I not thrown up yet.” Felicity said while wiping the liquid from his back.

“I’m sorry, is it all gone now?” Oliver turned around and smiled weakly at Felicity. Even such a small smile had such an effect on her. She pushed the ideas that came to her mind away and focused on him.

She nodded “for now it’s all gone I took it all off. But... I mean, how come no one have not seen it before? It’s pretty huge!”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and turned around to face her entirely, “it started fearing when I woke up. And it was like, the more I lied, the more this thing hurts and frowns on my neck. Well, under my neck but still. I didn’t know it was that big, was it?” He faked a disgusted face and Felicity laughed.

“I like the idea of you growing a monster egg in your back because of your lies. Karma’s a bitch.” She smirked

“I deserved that.”

“Yes.” She nodded and then laughed and he pouted.

“So? Was it that big?”

“No it wasn’t that big, you could easily hide it under your clothes but it was still a bit impressive. Because of its form and what was inside.” She took the container that sat beside her and gave it to him. Oliver swallowed and stayed still but Felicity knew better and wonder when he was going to run to the toilet to throw up but didn’t really have time to do so since he directly got up and threw up on the floor beside her bed.

“Oh god please put this aside” he said as his body kept shaking and his stomach kept clenching, making everything it had in go out.

“Do you want me to call the nurses?”

“No, I don’t need them.”Felicity saw his face twist in pain. Probably the lying thing going on, she told herself.

“You sure? I see you’re hurt. And yet you keep lying. I love this thing. So much. I’m going to have so much fun.”

Oliver swallowed the last bit of his pride and got back on the bed “Karma. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” She smirked “I’m calling the nurses. You need help!”

“Okay. Thank you.” He said reluctantly and a few minutes later, the nurses came in and helped him get up and clean the mess his mouth had made. About three hours later both Oliver and Felicity were clean and eating their lunch while watching Felicity’s favorite show.

“I’ve been thinking.” Felicity stopped eating as well as Oliver who was now watching her “Maybe your thing on your back got smaller with everything you’ve said to me yesterday night. Like the more you lie the more it grows but the more you tell the truth the more it shrinks.”

“Yeah that’s a good theory I’m sure you’re going to test later, am I right?”

Felicity smiled wickedly and nodded slowly from where she was. “Tonight you and I will be playing 20 questions game.”

“Okay. Sure. Why not. I am a dead man.” Oliver whispered but Felicity heard it anyway and chuckled while wondering why he was a dead man.

”Why would you be a dead man?”

”Because I’m a man with secrets my dear.” He winked.

  
*****

  
Oliver and Felicity spent the afternoon away from each other. Oliver on the neurology department doing tests for his memory loss, or at least the real part he forgotten. And felicity in physical therapy for her legs and her back to be massaged and to move a little so she won’t lose her legs completely.

Once Felicity was done doing her therapy she came back to their room and was showered while Oliver finished his tests in neurology. When she was all washed and cleaned she went to put the music on and sat in her wheelchair in the middle of the room, waiting for Oliver to come and pick her up for their walk. They had gone just Saturday but today was such a beautiful day that she wanted to go again before nightfall.

As soon as Oliver entered the room and saw her he knew what she wanted to do and showered really fast, clothed himself and gave felicity her coat. May was still chilly when night comes and Felicity didn’t want little one to be sick so she accepted the coat without hesitation. Oliver walked them out of the hospital and crossed the street to their usual spot in the park. When they arrived an old lady that Oliver didn’t recognize sat on their bench.

Felicity rolled her wheels alone and went to the old lady and hugged her. Oliver followed behind but stayed aside anyway.

“Hello miss Clarke! How are we today?” Felicity had a big bright smile on her face. When the old lady saw her and smiled with her almost tooth less smile.

“I am fine dear, how are you two doing? Is the baby coming soon?”

“No, Dede I am only...” Feliciry looked down to her bump and then to Oliver. “I’m actually 6 months pregnant! the baby will come in August! Oh god time flies, i didn’t even have to to breathe and I’m already on my last trimester.”

“I know but August is far away, I don’t know if I’ll be there.” Adeline said with a dad smile on her face and Felicity felt the need to hug her and comfort her. So she did.

“Don’t worry Dede you’ll be here and you’ll see little minion here.” She said pointing at her small bump.

“What day it is?”

“It’s Monday. Why?”

“Because you usually come on Saturdays?”

“It’s true, we sit on this bench every Saturday but we come and Oliver walks me around he lake every day! He’s such a gentleman.” Felicity smiled and said goodbye to Adeline. Oliver took the wheelchair and started walking them around the parc.

“So! Time for twenty questions! Please find another cosy space where we can both sit and we’ll talk.” She looked up to a skeptical Oliver and pouted “I need ya to talk!” He sighed and she knew she’d won this battle but not the war just yet.

Oliver found another bench not far from the hospital entry and sat in front of Felicity.

“I’m listening.” Oliver readied himself and Felicity looked for an interesting question to ask.

“What the deal with my supposedly brother?”

Oliver swallowed and dropped his hands on both lap “Your father and Amanda Waller, they had been together for a year or so when you were about 8 years old and when your dad realized he was being trapped again he ran away with the Rubikon device we talked about before. Your bother’s name is Henri and he is really sick that’s why Waller tried to get you and Mr Kutler, because he thought you were working with him and that you wouldn’t help her but I guess she realized you weren’t like him.” He shrugged and waited for her next question.

“That’s so sad, I wouldn’t have refused to help if she had asked! I would’ve helped! I mean I’m not like my dad at all! And don’t you hate this Amanda girl?” Felicity’s next question surprised Oliver but just a bit.

“I... I don’t.. I wouldn’t say I hate her.” Felicity was expecting his face to twist in pain but it didn’t. “I hated her when she took you and she hurt you. I hated her when she left us on this island and I hated her because I couldn’t save you and make sure you were safe. I was blaming her because I couldn’t not save you. I hated her because I couldn’t reach you. I was mad because all I wanted to do was cherish every moment spent with you and instead she just tortured you and I was powerless.”

Felicity opened her arms and he didn’t hesitate to lean and hug her. He unbuckled her from her wheelchair and sat her on his laps. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and Oliver leaned closer until he asked her with his eyes her permission to keep doing what he was about to do. She didn’t wait long to respond to his silent question and locked lips with him for a passionate breathless kiss. She moaned and Oliver took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced together as Felicity’s arms laid wrapped around his neck and her hands were moving in his hair while Oliver’s hand were caressing her soft skin around her lower back. When the need for hair was too much both parted and panted while still starring in each other’s eyes and smiling like a stupid teenager in love.

“Okay, that was good.” Felicity sais, unable to stop the chuckle that had been stuck in her throat

“Yeah, I’ve missed you.” Felicity stopped chuckling and starred at oliver once more.

“Me too.” She smiled and pecked his lips. “Okay now back at it old man.” She smacked his abs and grinned.

“Alright young lady! What do you want to know next?”

“What is the Rubikon for?”

“Well, it’s a bit complicated but the principe is that it was initially made by Amanda Waller when she was pregnant because she was told her boy would be sick and he’ll need some medical aid. So she created the Rubikon to help her son but this machine was not initially made to do good and Noah knew it so he took it and changed it to a nuclear weapon to do whatever he had in mind.”

Felicity nodded, this was really fucked up. “So now what will she do if she can’t have the Rubikon?”

“I guess she’ll cross fingers and hope for her son to stay alive the time she finds it again.” Oliver sighed and hugged Felicity tighter than a few minutes ago. “I would die if something similar happened to you. Please remember to always be careful.” He kissed his temple pecked her lips. “Okay?” When she nodded Oliver smiled and kissed her again.

They stayed quiet for some time and looked at the sun set on the lake. The rose and orange reflects it made were wonderful and breathtaking. They kept watching the sun set until Oliver received a call. The hospital was asking them to come back for dinner.

“Okay, one last question and were going back. Okay?”

“Yeah. I don’t have one in mind right now, maybe later?”

Oliver nodded and put her back on her wheelchair and walked them both back to the hospital, crossing paths with Adeline again and saying goodbye to her.

  
*****

  
After they ate, Oliver found his way to Felicity’s bed, just like the night before, and was now laying beside her and she found herself in the warmest most amazing cocoon she’s ever had. They watched TV while Felicity was slowly falling asleep when she remembered one last question she wanted to ask. She looked up to a half asleep Oliver and whispered his name just to check if he was asleep yet or not.

“Yes?” He whispered and smiled.

“I have my last question, if you still want to answer to it.”

“Always, whatever you want.” He turned around and broke her warm cocoon to stare at her and was faced with a big pout on her face. “What’s the matter honey?” He asked. His traits worried and scared.

“I was safe and warm and good in your arms and you went away. But let’s make it quick, so I can go back in your arms. Okay?” She looked up into his eyes, smiling.

He nodded, smiling as well.

She kissed him quickly and leaned back to look at him. “Did you love me back then or was it just an act?”

Oliver was taken aback by her question and tried his best to think of a true and honest answer to give to her while not giving up on every little secret he held.

“I...” He sighed and looked straight into her eyes. “The first time my eyes fell on you, I was smitten. I was mesmerized by your beautiful dark hair and the way your blue eyes were shining behind your small glasses. I remember pretty well seeing you chatting with Caitlin and gossiping about everyone in the room. You were probably telling yourself what they were doing here and how could they be so childish since I thought the same thing myself when I heard them say how sexy I am.”

“Well, they’re not wrong.” Felicity nodded slowly, her eyes going from his head to his abs and his legs. “I don’t have to complain.”

Oliver chuckled and pecked her lips “shall I continue?”

“Oh please do so!” She was now starring into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

“So, I was smitten from the start and still am. The only thing I wasn’t faking with you was my feelings and our relationship. Even if my brain wanted to lie to you, my heart couldn’t.” He smiled, happy that his feeling were finally shared to her and that she asked this question.

“Is this true?” She asked as if she didn’t believe he had just said.

“Yes! It’s all true, I’ve lied too many times to you. I promised myself from now on I would never lie to you again so-“ he didn’t have time to finish that Felicity took his mouth in hostage and assaulted his mouth with her tongue. They shared a long and passionate kiss until the need to breathe tore them apart once more today. Both were panting and smiling like teenagers, again. Felicity had one more question though.

“So, What are you going to do now?” She looked up to see him and stare into his eyes.

“We, are going to find the Rubikon and help save your brother’s life. How does that sound?” He smirked and kissed her freckles.

“It sounds perfect, thank you for telling me all of this.”

“You deserve the truth Felicity, now sleep. We have a long mission ahead of us.” He kissed her forehead and laid back next to her, her cocoon was back and she fell asleep, followed just a few minutes only by Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering how they gon’ get that Rubikon back...  
> I’ll see you next week wit a new chapter named “The Heart Wants What It Wants”  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and keep reading this story! Thanks to all of you also for the kudos and comments you’ve left in the last 15 chapters, it’s because of your comments and critics that I can do better!  
> So don’t hesitate to share your mind about this chapter in the comment section below:


	17. The Heart Want What It Wants

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 17

 

  
After what felt like an eternity, but was only almost six months, Oliver and Felicity finally signed an authorization to get out of that damned hospital. Of course, Felicity could still not walk and had to be in a wheelchair at least until August if not more. Doctors said she’ll recover just fine but Felicity knew the more the baby added pressure on her nerves the less chances she had at recovering. It’ll be permanent damage and she’ll have to live her whole life in a wheelchair.

When they stepped outside the hospital both Oliver and Felicity took a breath in and appreciated the flowery scent of Spring going through their nostrils.

“I’ve missed this. Please take me to Big Belly Burger.” Felicity turned around on her wheelchair in time to see Oliver chuckle.

“We haven’t even crossed the road that you already want to go back to your old and very bad habits. I’ll not allow that.” Oliver crossed his arms and didn’t move an inch. Not even when she was pouting and begging for him to take her.

Seeing that he wouldn’t move, Felicity took the matters into her own hands and started rolling the wheels of her chair to cross the road. When the cars that were coming saw her and stopped she crossed the road entirely, she didn’t care if Oliver followed her or not she was going to get fast food and become fat because she had been eating awful hospital food for too long and she really needed to get that weird taste gone.

She arrived quicker han she thought in front of Big Belly and the sweet smell of fries and burger almost drove her crazy as she rolled inside the famous diner. She caught her backpack that was on the back of her wheeling chair and looked for her wallet. But didn’t find it. She sighed and felt tears she hadn’t expected starting to for at the corner of her eyes.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Felicity turned around to see Oliver smirking while holding her wallet. She wanted to yell at him but he started walking toward her smiling.

He leaned down and locked eyes with her “I’ll let you eat here, if I can offer.” Felicity stared at him without answering “I’ll eat with you, I’ll watch over you and you’ll get to eat an extra pickles burger!”

Felicity turned her heals and started moving forward the booth at the back of the restaurant “deal! Now come here!” Only. Few seconds later he was behind her helping her hop not the booth and sat beside her.

  
***

  
Felicity and Oliver ate in an almost awkward silence the whole dinner when Felicity finally snapped and started talking.

“Are we okay?” She asked shyly

Oliver looked up from his plate and smiled at her “Of course we are sweetheart. Why wouldn’t we?”

“Because you don’t talk to me ne when I try talking to you you avoid the two main subjects we actually need to talk about like you are hiding things from me again.” When Felicity finished that sentence, Oliver was done eating and stared at her why his sky blue eyes piercing through her azure ones.

“I’m not hiding anything from you and that is why I need to think twice before talking to you because the truth is I’ve become used to lie so I need to be sure that what I say to you isn’t a lie.”

“Really?” Felicity didn’t know if she was happy or shocked that he had to think twice before talking to her because he was used to lying so much it had become a second nature. “I guess it’s okay then.”

“No it’s not, telling the truth should be a second nature but instead I’m lying so much that I have to think twice before talking to you. It’s not okay.” He finished his fries and stood up. “Ready to go?” He offered his hand with a smirk.

She nodded and took his hand, he helped her hop back on her wheeling chair and they got out of the restaurant, on their way to Oliver’s apartment.

  
*****

 

Three hours of flight and an hour driving later, they finally arrived at Oliver’s apartment exhausted and starving. Having a baby inside you gives you more reasons to be hungry all the time. And that was Felicity right now, she was starving and could eat anything.

“Are you that hungry?” Oliver chuckled and walked to his kitchen and living room to open the shutters. “I could make some good old Mac and cheese?”

“Oh my god yes please do so.” She hurried in the kitchen and watched him start cooking. Soon the sweet smell of pastas with melted cheese invaded her nostrils in the best way possible.

“It smells so good. I’ve missed your cooking skills back when I was in Vancouver. I used to cook nothing and always take Chinese takeaways or go to Curtis and Paul with Ophie.” She smiled and remembered she needed to get Ophelia back here with her in Boston. She really missed her dog.

“Speaking of your dog, I called your friend Curtis and asked him if he could bring her here with us, she’ll be here anytime during the week.” He winked and put the pastas in the oven.

“Really? Thank you so much!” She opened her arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hop her up on one of the bar stools.

“Everything I Do is for you to be happy sweetheart.” He smiled brightly before kissing her lips lovingly, his arms still around her waist not wanting to let go.

“I like the way that sounds.” She kissed him one more time before the oven bell rang, telling them dinner was ready and reluctantly let him go so he could get the pastas out of the oven.

“Ready to eat your pastas princess?”

She nodded enthusiastically as he walked with her plate on his left hand and his plate on the other. He put the plates down on the bar kissed her temple.

“Enjoy.” He walked behind and sat next to her. They spent the next two hours talking about anything and everything while eating their plate and after finishing their plates they went to the couch to talk more in front of Oliver and Felicity’s favorite show. Felicity was quick to fall asleep so Oliver carried her in his bedroom.

He laid her and undressed her so she would be comfortable while sleeping, he took some time to admire for the first time her naked belly. Her beautiful naked and round belly, hiding his son. The result of the purest emotions he ever had for somebody. The thin brown line on the middle of her womb telling him how pregnant she was. He smiled and remembered the times when they used to just hug and kiss in this very same bed. Now he didn’t even know if she was going to let him touch her again or if she was going to be as distant as she is now. Just kissing him from time to time but each time he gets close startled her she would put a protective hand on her belly and close herself and hardly talk to him for hours.

He stared at her for ten more minutes, enjoying just the sense peace of seeing her sound asleep. He did the same to his clothes, took them all off except his tee and his underwear and laid next to her.

He wrapped a protective arm around his waist and put his hand on her belly.

“Goodnight Felicity.” He kissed her temple and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

  
*****

  
Felicity he spent most a week at Oliver’s house when Ophelia arrived with Curtis. The dog was so happy to see Felicity she cried for half an hour hugging and licking Felicity’s face and arms. And of course ending up sleeping half on Felicity’s bump during nap time in the afternoon.

Curtis had stayed two days and was about to go back to Vancouver to prepare his anniversary with Paul.

“Hey, you know what, if you guys need anything, for me to keep that little monster again,” he pointed at Ophie “or if you need me to come over and watch that little one,” he pointed at Felicity’s belly this time, smiling. “Know that ill always answer the phone and thank you again for allowing me to sleep in.”

“It’s all my pleasure Curtis, Felicity likes you a lot and so do I!” Oliver wasn’t ready and Felicity saw it when her friend tried to hug her boyfriend. Oliver isn’t really a hugger in general. He really is a hugger when intimate but that’s all.

“Stop stealing my boyfriend!” Felicity rolled her wheels to where they both were and pull Oliver’s jean pocket to bring him closer to her and break the hug in the process. Don’t hug him too long! He’s mine! You have Paul!”

Both Oliver and Curtis chuckled. Oliver knew from experience his Felicity was one jealous special kind of girl. She would not show her love in front of anyone but if she sees a girl longing at Oliver she would kiss him savagely and make sure the girl sees her.

“It’s okay Fel, I’m yours and he’s got Paul.” Oliver put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her his million dollars smile.

“I have Paul but I can still give him a call.” Curtis laughed immediately as both Oliver and Felicity stared at him with disgust and worry. “Don’t worry guys, I’m in love.”

Felicity’s disgust turned instantly into a big bright smile and she took Oliver’s hand in hers. “I know, I’ve seen the way you two look st each other. Now go before you miss the plane! And give a hug to Dinah, Rene and Paul!” Felicity yelled the last words as Curtis was already out of the apartment and walking down the stairs.

Oliver turned around and started walking in the living room. “So, What do you want to do baby? A huge warm bath? A massage? Sleep? Eat?”

“I would like to have it all.” She pecked his lips. “Starting with a bath.” His jaw, “and in the bath,” his cheek, “having a massage would be great.” Back to his lips, “two in one.” She kissed him again, this time more passionately and longer.

“With pleasure sweetheart.” Every time he used that endearment she melted immediately and smiled like a teenager in love for the first time. Which was actually the case.

They went to the bathroom and Oliver started making the bath for Felicity while she undressed behind him. She hadn’t seen him naked or anything close to naked for almost six long months. Oliver’s butt was something not many men had. Perfectly round and no woman can resist the envy to touch it. Really hypnotizing. Felicity did away with her clothes and stared at the warm bath awaiting her. She rolled her wheels as close the the bath as it can get and asked Oliver to help her hop in the bath.

“Here you go princess.” He said when Felicity was finally settled in the bath. “How does it feel? Not too warm?”

Felicity couldn’t help the moan that escaped through her mouth, “it’s almost perfect,” she looked up and stared at him. “Do you want to come with me?” She caught the scared look on his face before it was replaced with a smirk and a nod.

Once installed behind Felicity, Oliver put both his hand on hers on her bump and kissed her temple. “You know, it’s the first time I see your bump naked, I know it’s weird but yesterday when I undressed you I saw it and it was wonderful but it was dark and i couldn’t really see and now I see it with lights and all and it’s just... It takes my breath away. I still cant realize I made a life with you.” Oliver’s confession caught Felicity off guard and blew her breath away. He always had the most amazing ways to say the most simple things.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit and started whispering close to his ear, “You looked at me while I was sleeping, I don’t know why but it doesn’t surprise me at all. You’ve always done that ever since we started dating. The first time I learned I was pregnant I panicked because I was already gone and mad as hell at you. But then I heard his heart beat and everything around me stopped. It was all in slow motion i was on a cloud and i was the happiest person for a brief moment until life came back and slapped me in the face, hard, reminding me of why I was there and what I needed to do to protect my child. I’m not telling you all of this to hurt you, but if you had told me the truth at the beginning maybe you would’ve seen this cute bump sooner.”

Oliver sighed and held her tighter. “You’re right, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I felt so bad for not being here for you and when I learned that you were pregnant I didn’t know what to do, I blamed myself and I was the one to blame. I should’ve been a better boyfriend to you. I’m sorry Felicity.” He looked at her for a brief moment before kissing her passionately and lovingly. His tongue invading her mouth as soon as she parts her lips. The kiss lasted long enough until both of them parted to breathe.

Both couldn’t take the big smile they had on their face and kissed again a few times before getting out of the bath and straight to the bedroom for Felicity to get her massage.

Two hours later, Oliver had done his massage and even a bit more than conventional massage to Felicity’s greatest pleasure. Both were in each other’s arms, naked and happy. Oliver was already asleep and Felicity couldn’t really sleep since her baby was kicking in her belly. She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest caressing his abs with the palm of her hand. She looked up to see his face, perfectly godly shaped and at peace.

She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes, “I love you Oliver Queen. Don’t leave me again.”

  
*****

  
The next morning found Oliver and Felicity as happy as ever. Felicity because she finally admitted her love for Oliver and Oliver because he heard her say it.

“So, What do you want to do today sweetie?” Oliver asked and put his coffee mug on the table to hug Felicity tighter on the couch. He kissed her temple while she thought about the possibilities of activities for a Sunday.

Felicity turned to face him “how about nothing with a little bit of nap followed by a massage?” Felicity could get used to those massages like the one he gave her yesterday. The whole massage, and the other massage. Especially the other massage. With his tongue, his magic tongue doing miracles on her.

They kissed again and stared into each other’s eyes for a minute before Oliver broke the serene silence that settled between them.

“How about... we stop confessing our love for each other while the other one is asleep.” His statement caught Felicity off guard and she almost chocked and coughed.

“What? What do you mean?” She stared at him, waiting for his answer.

“I mean, when we were at the hospital and i confessed all of my lies to you and at the end I told you I loved you. You cried right after that, i know you heard me say the words. And yesterday when you thought I was sleeping and told me you loved me, I heard you too. I was so happy I fell asleep only an hour later.” He chuckled and took her lips for a long kiss.

“It’s true, we are weird people who like to confess their love when the other one is sleeping. Is that creepy?” She asked, half laughing, half worried.

“No it’s not, because I know that I love you, Felicity. With everything I have in me I love you.”

“I love you too, Oliver.” The both shared another passionate kiss but were cut short when Oliver’s apartment bell rand. They parted and stared at each other for a moment.

They weren’t expecting anyone. Oliver got up and went to the kitchen to give Felicity a knife and his cellphone. He left Felicity on the couch, who turned around to see who was at the door on a Sunday.

Oliver opened the door to a sadly similar face. Amanda Waller was standing in front of him, always wearing the same outfit but this time somethings changed. She had cried and her lips were swollen.

“Hi Mr Queen.” Her voice trembles but she stood still.

“Please, I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What happened ? And why does Amanda need help?!  
> I’ll see you next week with a new chapter: “The Cure”  
> Thank you all for sticking with me, kudos, comments and critics are always welcomed, if you need to ask anything or comment on this chapter, feel free to do so in the comment section below!


	18. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Merry Christmas to all of you! Since I’m not coming back for another week and Christmas is in two days I’m just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and happy holidays!  
> Enjoy ❤️

__

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 18

 

  
To say that Felicity didn’t like Amanda Waller was a huge understatement. The young woman saw red when she entered Oliver’s living room. Just because Oliver was melting every time he saw someone cry didn’t mean Felicity felt the same way. Quite the opposite actually. Whatever the woman had to say Felicity didn’t want to hear it. After all Felicity had every right to be mad and angry at the woman who tortured her and threatened the life of her unborn child. Felicity stayed far from Amanda, right behind Oliver.

The tall woman came near Felicity and held her hand for Felicity to shake with a small “Hi, Miss Smoak.” But Felicity was determined in showing her how she felt. So she stared at her for a quick minute and then turned around crossed her arms, looking up at the ceiling where an imaginary sky formed and she was suddenly in a bubble where she wouldn’t see her face or hear her talk but the bubble was quickly blown by Oliver’s smiling face.

“Honey, don’t lower yourself on the same level of pathetic as her.” He whispered. “Show her you’re stronger than her and what she did to you, you are done with it. Show her the strength you’ve shown me just last week when you tried to walk. Remember?” He smiled and Felicity couldn’t help but remember the smile her boyfriend had when she made her first steps last week in the hospital.

Felicity smiled and nodded slightly and saw Oliver’s smile made her heart melt. She turned around once more and directed herself to the table where Oliver had taken a chair away for her. She blocked the wheel chair and crosser her arms on the table. Not giving a glance to the person siting right in front of her. Oliver sat next to her and stared at Amanda, installing an awkward silence between the three of them.

Amanda cleared her throat and entwined her fingers. Felicity was probably hallucinating but the older woman seemed quite stressed and unsure. She understood why when she started talking.

“I know you have every right to hate me and to not help me after what I did to both of you.”

“Three.” Felicity couldn’t help but add, on the verge of crying again at the memory of what she’s been through while being pregnant.

“Three?” Amanda looked from Felicity to Oliver and back to Felicity again. “You were pregnant when I tortured you?” Amanda swallowed hard, if Felicity knew better she’d say she regretted but what’s done is don and can’t be undone.

“Yes. She was pregnant when you electrocuted her and tortured her for hours and on.” Oliver’s jaw was clenched and his cheeks becoming red. He was getting mad. He had every right to and Felicity wasn’t going to do anything about it. She didn’t want to. Actually she wanted him to kick her out but her guts told her Amanda had something important and urgent to say no matter their differences Felicity was okay to at least listen.

“I’m sorry. But I’m not here to talk about your baby. I’m here to talk about your brother.” Now the lady had all of Felicity’s attention, the young girl leaned closer and paid close attention to what she was about to say. “Everything was fine and two days ago his heart illness stroke again and he was sent to the hospital. They had to put his in a coma so that he won’t lose all his strength but he needs help and the only way to help is to find the Rubikon. That’s why I need you, to help save my son, your brother. He’s in desperate need!” Amanda was almost crying again when Felicity looked up to see her face and Oliver’s hand came to hold hers. Felicity had to help her brother. Even if she didn’t know about him a few months ago. Even if she hated that woman for what she did to her and her baby. She had to help that boy.

Felicity straightened her back on her chair and looked at Oliver, “how do we find this Rubikon? Do you know where it is?”

Amanda looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek. Oliver turned to Felicity and smiled weakly. “I do. I know where it is, I just need your help to break in.”

“Let’s go then.”

 

  
*****

 

  
Oliver and Felicity were in the toad for now a bit more ham an hour when they arrived in New York. Oliver turned to Felicity who was still saying no word after they left Amanda back in Boston.

“Babe,” She turned her head to stare at him, his blue eyes reminding her of nicer and quieter days. She smiled “we’re almost here, so you want to eat something? Or we should go to that hotel you booked for us directly and ask for room service?” He put a protective hand on her leg and even though she couldn’t feel much due to her nerves being crushed at the bottom of her back she still felt the warmth of his tough and melted into it.

“I would like to go to the hotel and order from Five Guys. I’m hungry, and pissed, and my hormones are telling me I want to eat fast food.” She smirked and hoped the trick would work but Oliver apparently knew better.

He smiled and nodded his head slowly to finally shake it. “Nice try Felicity, but I don’t think it’s good for the baby’s health.” Oliver was pretty proud of himself and thought he talked her out of eating fast food but then he turned around once more to see her face.

She looked like a hurt puppy and she added a hand to her belly, practically tearing she whispered. “Too bad. I really hoped we would go there. I really love going there. I never go there. Did you know they make amazing fries with melted cheese on it?” She turned to stare into his eyes and accentuated her pout. Tears now rolling down her cheeks.

_How was she doing that?!_

Oliver sighed. He knew he had lost this battle in advance. “Alright Felicity but please.” He wiped a tear away with the back of his finger, “stop making that thing with the tears and all. I feel like I’ve done something terribly wrong.”

Then suddenly, she smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You did something wrong! You almost forbid me from eating amazing food! That is a crime against your very pregnant girlfriend. You owe me that, since I’m carrying your child!” She smirked, she knew she had him. It was now his turn to pout. They didn’t talk further during the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at their hotel, the first thing Felicity did was to take her phone and order at five guys. “A triple cheese   
burger, with bacon and extra pickles and also fries with that melted cheese on it. Oh and milkshake vanilla please! And for my boyfriend,” She looked up quickly and he nodded, as usual. “He wants a triple cheeseburger with extra bacon and bacon again and grilled onions and fries and a chocolate milkshake please.” Felicity finished her order and hung up the phone. The delivery would be there in thirty minutes. They had time to settle and shower.

 

  
*****

 

  
“So you’re telling me,” Felicity started, her mouth full of fries and cheese, she swallowed, “that this Rubikon,” she licked her fingers, “has been right next to us this whole time?” She swallowed the last fire with cheese and looked at Oliver with astonishment.

Oliver only nodded, his mouth full of the burger he started eating a few minutes ago. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and Felicity thought he was about to add something but he just opened his mouth to take a bigger piece of his burger in his mouth.

Felicity laughed “well you seem to enjoy your food for someone who dislikes fast food.” Her laugh was followed by Oliver’s chuckle.

“I love fast food Felicity, but I am just not convinced it’s good for the baby, and you.” He leaned closer and pecked her lips. “I want you to be healthy.” He kissed her again, this time on her cheek. “Okay?” When she nodded he kissed her again.

“Okay, that is probably the sweetest thing you could say but my love for fast food is stronger than your need to make me eat healthy things.” She nodded slowly, staring into his eyes while taking a huge piece of his burger in her mouth.

“You’re one of a kind Felicity Smoak.” Oliver chuckled and finished his burger while Felicity finished her mouth smiling and her cheeks flushing beautifully.

“So, are we going to get it? How do we do? Because it’s not really convenient with a wheeling chair in New York, and it’s starting to get hot. New York in June is not really the best thing to do.” Felicity mimicked a fan with her hand. She was really getting hot in this room or maybe it’s because she just finished eating.

Oliver got up, leaving Felicity alone sitting in their large king sized bed and taking all the trash to the nearest bean.

“First of, its only the end of May Felicity so I guess your hormones make you feel like it’s August but it’s not and then, I was hoping you’d stay here while I get the Rubikon.” He took his suitcase and got a box out of it, “this is a communication system I hoped we could use, you could direct me to the right direction through the city while I go out there and get the Rubikon without getting you and the baby at harms way.” He opened the box and in it sat the most beautiful computer Felicity had ever seen and two earrings, one that she directly put in her ear and the other she gave to Oliver. Oliver started preparing to go out while Felicity opened the computer and looked for the Rubikon’s location in the city.

“Okay Oliver, the Rubikon seems to be in the Rocker Feller.” She turned the screen to show him and he walked quickly toward her to kiss her and thanked her before heading out.

Once he was outside he turned his device on and called Felicity to make sure she could hear him. When she answered he proceeded to go to the Rock. He kinda knew where t was but he also knew Noah wouldn’t hide the Rubikon there unless it was highly protected and that’s when he’ll need Felicity’s help.

“Okay babe that’s where I need your help, I acceded to the underground and am in front of a vault. I need you to crack the code to allow me entrance.” Oliver heard her start typing really fast and babbling her way through the security system.

“Okay Oliver?”

“Yes?” Oliver didn’t have to hear another word since he saw the light turn green and access inside of the vault was granted by some miracle. “You’re a genius babe.” He smiled and heard her chuckle, almost felt her blush. He ran toward the small box at the back of the room. He opened it to check if the Rubikon was in it and went back outside the vault.

Back at the hotel Oliver quickly gave the box and asked her to turn it back into a healing system so that they would give it to Henri faster. The little one’s life was at stake and it was worsening each second that passes. Felicity urged to open the box and plug it safely to her computer, she didn’t want the thing to explode on her face. If it was as powerful as Mrs Waller said she needed to be extra careful.

Felicity started cracking the genius code Noah had put inside the machine and tried to turn it back to a healing code as fast as she could. Her late father may be a genius but she was way better than him and as soon as she cracked his code she started changing its roots to a healing code so that when it somewhat plugs into her little brother it will heal him and not hurt the poor boy. Felicity still didn’t understand how a machine was going to heal that boy but if it does heal, why not. She’s d anything for her newly found brother.

Half a day had passed when Felicity finally popped out of her computer, fists in the air, yelling hurray so loud she was probably going to lose her voice for some time. Oliver rushed to her side and looked at the computer then to her quizzically.

“You did it?” He looked astonished and proud at the same time.

She nodded enthusiastically and showed and explained him what she did. She simplified it to “I changed the bad monster into a good heart healer.” With a satisfied smiled plastered on her face, she watched Oliver prepare their clothes and suitcases to fly back to the west coast, right to Star City where Henri was hospitalized.

 

  
*****

 

  
Oliver and Felicity arrived 4 hours later due to the enormous traffic at the entry of Star City. Felicity was not feeling okay and Oliver was almost snapping because too much was on their plate and too much was at stake right now. Oliver rushed inside the hospital with his girlfriend on her wheeling chair while holding the precious box to wherever Henri was. Felicity and Oliver quickly asked where he was saying felicity was his step sister and the nurse led them to a room and opened it to Amanda holding her son’s hand and lifting her head just a little to see felicity smiling at her brother. She looked at Amanda and held out the box to Amanda.

Amanda took the Rubikon and looked inside another bag Oliver and Felicity only saw now. She took a seringue and a tube that she somehow put in Henri’s arm. Then she typed a code on the Rubikon that opened some other box and inside of it was a blue liquid.

_Why does the healing liquid always have to be blue?_ Felicity thought. Apparently not so quietly since Oliver leaned down whispering an “I don’t know.”. She looked up to see he was as fascinated as she was. Amanda took the liquid and injected it in Henri’s arm. She sighed and leaned back on her chair, staring at both Felicity and Oliver.

“Thank you, so much. For disarming this thing. The truth is, your father was sick too. That’s why he wanted to get to me. Because he needed my code and my finger to open the Rubikon and get the cure.” Amanda looked at Felicity, once more stunned by her revelation.

Amanda didn’t really have time to explain this whole situation further though because Felicity started groaning and holding her belly. She was experiencing a pain she had never felt before. It started on her lower back and went through her lower belly and the between her thighs. She almost fainted when the first rush of pain passed through her but Oliver was there and held her.

“Go get a nurse, something’s wrong Oliver.” She said through gritted teeth and Oliver took her immediately out of the room to run toward the nurse they talked to earlier.

“Miss, please, help me, my girlfriend is in huge pain. She’s seven months pregnant and I don’t want anything to happen to her or the baby.” Felicity didn’t know if she or Oliver was the one more in panic but the nurse didn’t try to understand and took them directly to a gynecologist. Thankfully that gynecologist was Dr Greene and Felicity felt at ease immediately. Dr Greene started occulting her and asked her what happened. She explained she wasn’t feeling good since they left New York a few hours earlier and told her about the pain she endured a few minutes ago when it suddenly came back with a vengeance.

“Alright Miss Smoak, hood on tight.” De Greene was holding one of Felicity’s hand and Oliver the other.

“Son of a bitch!” Felicity yelled as the pain passed through her once more. She felt like trash and wanted it to stop but she had the feeling this thing was going to last a bit longer than she hoped for.

“Miss Smoak,” Dr Green started when she finished oscillating Felicity.

Felicity stared at her and waited for her to keep going.

“I need you to breathe with me. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Felicity mimicked Dr Greene’s breathing. Nose. Mouth. Nose. Mouth. The pain started to go back again when Dr Greene got up and other doctors entered the room.

Felicity was now breathing fast and uncontrollably, “what’s happening?” She felt desperate and Oliver’s face wasn’t making her situation any better.

“You’re going into labour. We need to take you to the OR.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... So sorry, I love cliffhangers. I really do.  
> I’ll see you next week with a nez tchaoter titled “Right On Time.”
> 
> If you have any question, anything to say, a remark, a comment or anything else, feel free to go to the comment section below.
> 
> As always, thank you all for all the kudos and comments. Love you all ❤️


	19. Right On Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay (it’s sunday here) I just spent 11 hours in a car and I didn’t really have access to internet while on the road.  
> Anyway! So this is my last chapter so I hope you’ll like how it ends and I’ll also write an epilogue soon enough.  
> Enjoy reading!

Behind the Mask

 

 

Chapter 19

 

  
_Felicity was now breathing fast and uncontrollably, “what’s happening?” She felt desperate and Oliver’s face wasn’t making her situation any better._

_“You’re going into labour. We need to take you to the OR.”_

  
*****

  
Felicity was not okay. Not okay at all actually. She was alone in the OR because Oliver wasn’t allowed in it and her baby was due in only two months. She was scared and about to be anesthetize because apparently the baby wasn’t strong enough to be pushed.

Dr Greene installed Felicity on the table, came near her and took her hand in hers. “Hey Felicity, I know it’s terrifying and it’s okay to be scared but I need you to be strong for your baby. We’re going to give you some product that’ll make you sleep during the intervention. Well open your lower belly and well take the baby out. Everything’s going to be fine, I’ve done that a thousand times already.” Dr Greene smiled, she knew exactly how to comfort and soothe Felicity.

Felicity nodded and lowered her head on the table, ready but still scared to death. The anesthetist put the ether mask on her mouth and nose and started sending the anesthetic.

While Felicity was in surgery, Oliver walked around the hospital calling her mom, his sister and his parents were on their way too. Donna was sent the private jet to arrive faster at the hospital. Caitlin and Curtis were also called to warn her college and Vancouver friends so they could come if they wanted to.

Three hours after she was sent to the OR, her doctor finally came out and her face gave out nothing. Oliver got up and his worried face told the doctor it was time to give him something.

“Hi Mr Queen, I’m Dr Greene, I’m Miss Smoak’s gynecologist.” She shook hands with him and was about to update him when they heard a loud yell from behind him. He turned around to see Felicity’s mother jump on his neck. She stepped back and took his cheeks between her hands.

“Where my baby? Is she okay? What happened?” Donna was panting and it was clear that she had cried.

“Donna? How come you arrived that far?! I only sent the jet like three hours ago!”

“Which jet? Oh honey, I pulled some strings, I went to the airport and asked a good friend of mine to do me a favor and he flew me here in no time and then I ran here. My baby was in surgery and I needed to be here when she wakes up!” She panted after finishing her story and Oliver was oddly reassured she was here with him.

“It’s okay, she’ll be fine.” Dr Greene spoke before Oliver had the chance to answer. “Her and the baby are gong to be fine, they just need a lot of time to rest and especially the baby. I don’t know what happened but your daughter must’ve been put to a very stressful situation to provoke labour so soon.” Dr Greene smiled kindly toward Oliver and Donna but before she went away Oliver took her by the arm.

“Can we see her?”

Dr Greene nodded “Before I take you to her I just wanted to let you know she’ll be able to walk again as soon as her recovery is over. While she was in surgery the neurosurgeon came in and repaired what there was to repair and she’ll be fine.”

Oliver and Donna couldn’t contain their happiness and they followed Dr Greene to Felicity and the baby’s room.

  
*****

Oliver and Donna entered the room just when felicity woke up. Her belly hurt like hell and she feels a weird emptiness, probably due to the fact that she was so used to having her baby inside her she simply wasn’t ready to not have it anymore yet.

She looked up and smiled weakly to Oliver who leaned down to kiss her and also make sure she was okay. Then came her mother who leaned down and wrapped her arms around her to hug her. Felicity coughed and Donna instantly let go of her.

“I’m okay, don’t worry I’m just really tired and where’s my baby?” She said weakly, turning her head around the room to try to see where he is when Oliver turned around with him in his arms. So tiny so little and so wonderful it took her breathe away and she started crying, uncontrollably but quietly. Oliver walked closer while felicity held her mother’s hand.

Oliver sat on the side of the bed with her baby in his arms. His eyes were drowning in unshed tears and he smiled slowly his finger caressing his son’s small cheek.

He had blue ocean eyes just like Oliver and his brown curls were just like Felicity’s when she was younger.

“He’s wonderful,” he looked up and locked eyes with felicity who was now crying too, “thank you.” He whispered and leaned even closer and laid the baby on Felicity’s chest.

“Oh god this baby is so tiny, he’s so beautiful.” Donna started crying and had to go to the bathroom to wipe the tears that started rolling down her cheeks.

Both Oliver and felicity chuckled, her mom has always been and will always be like that.

”I have one more thing to say to you sweetheart, you’ll be able to walk again after your recovery is completely over.” Oliver saw a tear fall on Felicity’s cheek and a thankful smile form on her lips.

  
*****

  
His parents and sister would only come in a few hours since their road trip took them to Vancouver when he called them. But Donna was here and now Caitlin and Barry and all of Felicity’s friends including Sara and Cisco were arriving all together. Their faces twisted in worry and some other faces had red eyes and swollen lips. Probably due to the tears they had shed.

Caitlin stepped forward and put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “How is she? Is she going to be okay?”

Oliver took Caitlin’s hand in his and reassured her “she’ll be just fine, I just had the gynecologist to talk to me and she said Felicity will walk again soon and the baby is doing great, I saw him already and he’s just... breathtaking.” He smiled unconsciously.

“I’m glad to hear she’s gonna be fine. I was worried when she didn’t text me back yesterday.” Sara said, walking toward Oliver and hugging him tightly.

Oliver hugged her back and saw Curtis, Dinah, Paul, Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Donna, Quentin, even Laurel and Tommy were there and finally he saw his sister and Roy run toward him with his parents not far behind. All of the closest friends and family of felicity were here to support her and it warmed his heart to know she had friends she could count on.

“So, can we see her?” Cisco and the others were fairly getting impatient.

“Okay, but not more than three at a time for she’s been out of surgery for only a few hours and the baby is really weak and fragile.

Everyone made circled around to decide who would go first but Oliver decided otherwise and took Quentin, since he was to become Felicity’s step dad he would go, and his parents. Donna had already seen the baby and was okay to wait with everyone else so Oliver took Quentin and his parents to Felicity’s room.

  
*****

After everyone had their turn in Felicity’s room, they all came home and only Caitlin, Oliver and her mom were still here. She was grateful beyond words for all the love she got. Oliver was adorable and so gentle with the baby and Caitlin talked to her for hours to catch up on everything she had missed and after that Curtis also caught her up on everything she had missed them came Sara, telling her about Ophie and how that dog is amazing and that she wanted to keep it.

Once Caitlin was gone, Donna and Oliver were told that only one person could stay in the room with Felicity and so they started arguing and were still at it half an hour after.

“I should be here for my daughter Oliver I don’t doubt that you want to be near your son but-“

“Then why can’t you let me be near my son and the woman I love!” He almost yelled and surprisingly enough Donna closed her mouth for the first time since their fight started. That silence letting Felicity get used the words he had just said.

Felicity hummed happily while Donna and Oliver stared arguing again but she couldn’t care less at the moment. Oliver loved her and her baby was hungry. She slowly but surely got up to take her baby, enjoying the feeling of being on her feet after such a long time in a wheelchair and sat back on the bed with him in her arms. He was so tiny and had patches and wires everywhere. He was so fragile and so beautiful. She smiled down at him and started feeding him while her mom started crying because Oliver probably had won at ‘the woman I love’.

Donna walked near her and smiled as her hand caressed her grand son’s head. His short brown curly hair contrasted with his pale skin.

The little one was already asleep when Donna left the hospital to head back to the hotel room she had rented for the two upcoming nights.

Oliver was on the phone when Felicity looked up from the baby after putting him back on his bed.

“Yes, is it possible to have it ready in two weeks? My girlfriend just gave birth to our son and I want everything to be ready when we’re getting out of here. And by everything I mean everything. Is that okay?” Felicity was now listening carefully. Her curious nature came back with a vengeance as Oliver walked around the room to talk to whomever was on the other side of the phone.

“Okay, can you send me all of this by email ? I’ll sign it and send it to you as soon as I can.” Oliver hung up the phone and turned around to a half intrigued half angry and sad Felicity.

“Are you hiding something from me?

Oliver shook his head and unlocked his phone, searching for something she couldn’t see from where she was standing in the room.

“I’m not lying to you or hiding anything from you. I made that mistake once and I shall never do it again.” He walked toward Felicity who sat on the side of her bed and handed her his phone.

She took it and stared at the photo that was on the phone. It was a House, a huge beautiful house by the ocean with at least two floors and a huge garden. Felicity looked up and locked eyes with Oliver, her eyes started watering.

“What is this?” Her voice broke before she could finish that sentence and Oliver sat beside her handing her a tissue for the tears she hadn’t noticed had rolled down her cheeks.

“I bought a house for you and the baby.” He showed her an email with the contract for the buy, the ownership attestation and everything he needed to add Felicity as main owner of this gigantic house.

Felicity jumped on Oliver’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she could while tears rolled down freely from her eyes. She thanked him thousand around a times before finally falling asleep in his arms. Snoring just slightly her mouth half open and her hands gripping on his shirt possessively.

Oliver laid on the bed with Felicity still on top of him, sound asleep.

  
*****

  
Felicity’s first night as a parent was disastrous. The baby had woken them at almost every hour of the night and while it had been mostly for Felicity to feed him, sometimes it was just because. And she was already pissed by this little guy’s royal needs. She already knew this child was going to go hard on both her and Oliver.

Felicity and Oliver finally managed to fall back asleep at five am after what would have been the most horrible night they had experienced in their entire life so when a nurse came at seven to wake them Felicity snapped and literally threw things at the nurse yelling at her and giving her details about how wonderful her night had been.

The nurse ran outside, afraid to get hit by any more diapers. Not that Felicity had any other in stock but dirty diapers came in handy when you needed to make someone run from you.

Someone entered the room and Felicity was about to throw her last diaper when she saw Amanda with flowers and a gift.

“Hi Miss Smoak, I see you discovered the joy of parenting already.” She had a small but visible smile on her face.

Oliver came out from the bathroom with the baby a few minutes later and saw the two women talking and Amanda giving the gifts she had bought for the baby.

“I wanted to thank you for saving my son and also congratulate you for the birth of yours.” Amanda gave Felicity the gifts and got up walking toward the door and smiling at the sight of the small baby in Oliver’s hand.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other with a thousand questions in their mind but none spoken out loud. After Amanda left Oliver brought the baby to Felicity and handed him to her so she could feed him and put him in his PJs and back to sleep.

Oliver and Felicity put their own PJs on and laid on Felicity’s small hospital bed, falling asleep just a few minutes after laying down.

  
*****

  
Amanda had been surprisingly nice and warm to them. Probably because her son was finally safe and not ill anymore. And everyone that came in the two weeks she had stayed here left mountains of gifts for her and the small one.

Felicity and Oliver had spent the entire morning packing their stuff and putting all the bags in Oliver’s car.

Oliver had just one last call to make before getting out of the hospital. After finishing his call, he walked toward Felicity and leaned down to kiss her.

“You new house is ready, Miss Smoak.” He said with a huge smile on his face.

Felicity smiled back at him and turned around to take the baby in her arms to feed him one last time before taking the road.

Oliver looked at the baby and Felicity and took her hand in his. “So, how are you going to call him?”

“I have to admit I haven’t given it a thought since he was only due in two months.” She shrugged slightly and sensed the baby starting to search almost automatically for her breast to feed. She lifted te baby a bit and took the hospital dress off to lay the baby back close to her breast. I’m no time he found her nipple and put it in his mouth and started drinking.

Felicity looked up to see Oliver mesmerized by what was in front of him, she smiled at the sweet thought of him, her and their baby in their new house with the little one walking around and making their life miserable.

After he finished eating, felicity put the dress she had taken off earlier back on and laid the baby between her breasts. Letting him sleep evenly.

“So,” Oliver whispered, “how about Theodore?” He asked, his eyes filled with hope and a smile she had rarely seen in the past.

“Theodore sounds good, Theodore Noah Smoak Queen.” She whispered slowly, her finger caressing her son’s pink cheek.

“Are you sure?” He asked, knowing her father’s name meant a lot.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends! Hope you liked the story, please feel free to share your thoughts on the whole story now that it is over! Thank you all for the kudos and comments left on my 18 other chapters.
> 
> With Love, GameOfOlicity


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s already over! I’m so happy to have written this story, I had an amazing time and you all were truly amazing readers! I’ll see you around soon for a new story ;)

Behind The Mask

 

  
Chapter 20

 

  
Teddy was running around the living room like a wild animal in a cage. There were so many people around him, giving him gifts and hugging him that the toddler didn’t even know how to speak and babble anymore. Felicity was running after him for a good five minutes until Donna caught him and lifted him up in her arms.

“Honey, you need to rest!” Her mom almost reprimanded Felicity for running after her son.

She pouted and crossed her arms “I’m not made of sugar mom. I won’t break!” She half yelled half sobbed.

“Oh honey please don’t cry, not today.” Her mom came nearer and put a warm hand on her cheek. Her thumb caressing her daughter’s cheek.

“I want everything to be perfect Mom. Why is it so hard to do that?”

“Well, I remember when I had you and I wanted everything to be perfect but it never can be.” When her Mom saw Felicity’s look on her face she chuckled “not in a bad way of course! I meant that whatever you do your child is always going to be grateful because you do it for him.” Her mother smiled and gave her Theodore back when Quentin came near them. Felicity chuckled and winked at her mom who smiled and waved goodbye to Theodore and almost ran toward her husband.

Those two love birds have been married for almost a year and a half and still look at each other like they saw each other for the first time. Felicity hummed teddy a song while watching her mother being happy with the man she loved. She didn’t see Oliver coming as she kept lulling her now half asleep baby.

“Hey you two.” Oliver came beside Felicity and kissed her lovingly. “How are you handling things?” He wrapped an arm around her belly.

“Pretty good if you ask my mom. Miserably if you ask me.” She pouted once more and her fiancé laughed out loud. So loud it actually woke teddy from his half sleep phase.

Theodore startled at the sound of his father’s laugh and immediately smiled brightly when he saw him. He stretched his arms toward Oliver, “Dada! Dada! Hol’ me !”

Oliver took the toddler in his arms, “So, today’s a big day huh?”

Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

“And why is it a big day baby?” Felicity added, standing now on Oliver’s right side, her hand resting on the curve of his butt.

Teddy got excited and moved back and forth in Oliver’s arms. “Tis’ da buday”

Oliver and felicity laughed, he was trying really hard to talk well and pronounce words well but every time they tried to make him say birthday his mistake was just too cute not to laugh.

“Yeah! It’s your birthday today! I’m so excited! We’re going to have all of our friends and family coming over!” Felicity tickled teddy and the toddler bursted into laughed, still in his father’s arms.

Everyone was supposed to come today to celebrate Teddy’s second birthday. Sara and Nyssa, Curtis and Paul –who were now married–, Laurel and Tommy, Donna and Quentin –who were already there–, Dinah, Rene and his daughter, Caitlin and Barry, Cisco, Gypsy, Thea and Roy, Henri too.

The poor boy didn’t have any luck. Four months after being totally healed, his mother died of a heart attack and as Felicity was the only close family he had left, he was given to her and at the beginning he wasn’t feeling okay at all. He was distant and mute by the more Felicity talked to him the more he opened up and finally let Felicity and Oliver in. They allowed him to go back to school and even choose where, he was currently in Los Angeles working in one of the most prestigious boarding schools of the west coast. He is coming him tomorrow right on time for Teddy’s birthday.

Felicity too had achieved a lot in those two years, with a lot of help coming from Oliver, Sara and Curtis. She had opened her own company and it was now one of the biggest ones in the entire country. Smoak Technologies is practically only doing science technology, trying to help disabled people like Felicity’s step brother and creating small technology devices to cure people.

And while Felicity’s business was flourishing, Oliver’s too was at its highest point. Verdant was never so good, his sister working in New York, his best friend working in Paris with Laurel having a cabinet there to practice law and Barry having one in Toronto with Caitlin in also opening her own Doctor’s Office, specialized in Neuro Surgery. Caitlin is one of the most brilliant surgeon in the whole country.  
Oliver had one here, in Los Angeles. And felicity couldn’t be more proud.

  
*****

  
_****2 Months Prior**** _

Felicity had just put teddy into bed for nap time while Oliver, Thea and Donna were finishing lunch on the terrace a few feet from the giant pool Oliver insisted on building. To be honest, Felicity was secretly thankful for this pool because t allowed her to take some good time when teddy was sleeping in the living room, a few feet from her or when the toddler was awake and it was too hot outside to do anything else than bathing in the giant pool with load and loads of toys.

She was walking down the stairs of the modern house with her baby monitor in one hand when she heard Oliver and the two ladies whisper.

“Do you have it?” She recognized Thea’s voice.

“Yes,” Oliver answered and the next thing Felicity hears is her mom jumping and the high tone of her voice piercing through the thin walls of the living room.

Felicity ran down as fast as she could but apparently not fast enough because when she arrived outside they acted as if nothing happened.

“What happened here?” She said, suspicious as Oliver turned around and the three of them smiled at her with a big fake smile on their faces.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll like this one honey,” Her mom couldn’t help responding and apparently received one or two kicks from under the table. Felicity decided it was better to not ask and sat beside Oliver who had red cheeks and looked rather nervous.

“Oliver, are you okay?” She startled him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

He clearness his throat and nodded “yeah everything’s fine babe don’t worry,” he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek.

Before she could say anything, Felicity’s knee was met with what could only be her mother’s heel.

“Mom! That was my knee!” Felicity almost yelled but remembered she had her son sleeping.

“Oh I’m sorry, that wasn’t meant for you.” Her mother quickly looked in Oliver’s direction and felicity followed her gaze only to see Oliver on his knees, a ring in his hand and his nervous smile back on his face. If Felicity wasn’t shut from the rest of the world she would’ve heard Thea and Donna getting more and more excited. But right now, she only saw Oliver and the beautiful yet simple ring sitting in the velvet box he was holding. The ring was small and the diamond on it had the shame of a rose, surrounded by two smaller diamonds looking like leafs belonging to the rose.

Felicity stared at Oliver and he started talking, “Felicity, it’s probably not the best speech or the best way to do this but,” he swallowed and tried to catch his breath “ I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up next to you and see your bright smile on your face.” He pauses and let a single tear roll down his cheek, “because you deserve the world and I only need you in mine to make it right, Felicity Megan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and marry me?” Suddenly Everything was silent around her, like time hanging for just a second, her mother and Thea were holding hands, waiting for an answer to finally be able to cry of happiness. And there was Oliver, visibly holding his breath while waiting for the answer that will change both their lives forever. Felicity thought she had lost her voice but it came, a small but distinct ‘yes’ coming out from her sweet lips. As if a tornado washed over her, she heard Thea and her mother yell and saw them getting up and jump dance around the table while still holding hands and she jumped on Oliver’s arms, ending on the ground with him kissing him senseless until the need for air became too strong and tore them appart.

“Yes! Yes! a thousand times yes!” She said, tears rolling down both their eyes as he placed the ring on her wedding finger. Oliver and Felicity got up and back in their chairs, watching Thea and Donna hug and cry. Tears of happiness were the best.

When everyone was done crying and her mother was stable again, Felicity breathed slowly, it was time for her announcement.

“I also had an announcement but Oliver kinda stole the show.” She chuckled and her mom, who was eating cake, stopped what she was doing, her mouth still open and her fork half way to her mouth.

“Well you can try,” Thea smirked.

Oliver finished his mouth and swallowed his champagne, “is it the thing?”

She nodded

“Can I tell them?”

“No! You already proposed to me today! I want this!” She put her hand on his Where it was on the table and looked at both Thea and her mom.

“Okay.” She whispered

“Okay?” Thea and Donna said at the same time.

Oliver held Felicity’s hand tighter to show support and smiled down at her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Thea wasn’t happy very long because Felicity’s mother fainted only a minute after the announcement. Forcing them to got to the hospital.

  
*****

  
“You have to admit it wasn’t the best way to announce your pregnancy, Fel.” Sara laughed, felicity had just told the story of her engagement slash pregnancy to all of her friends and to say they were laughing was an understatement. They were more like choking because of too much laughter.

“Oh dear god I’m happy I wasn’t there because I probably would’ve done the same thing your mom did.” Curtis added and was pushed by an eleven year old Henri who hugged Felicity and whispered only for her to hear,

“Thank you.” Two simple words and yet it made Felicity cry and hold Henri back as tightly as she could.

“Thank you!” She answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Okay it’s not really a good time to cry, sweetheart!” Oliver walked behind her with a sleepy Teddy in his arms. He shook the toddler a little to make him open his eyes and see everyone around him but the only person he saw when he opened his small blue eyes was his mother.

“Mama!” She took him in her arms and hugged him while being careful not to put too much weight on her now small but visible bump. “I lo’ you mama.” Teddy smiled and pecked his mother’s lips.

A few hours after chatting and opening all the gifts, it was now time to blow the candles on his paw patrol cake auntie Thea had made for him.

Felicity and Oliver sat both sides beside him and blew the candles with him while everyone yelled “Happy Birthday Teddy!”

And hearing him answer, “Is me buday!” His hands up in the air and his mouth full of vanilla cake.

  
*****

  
_****March 2019**Wedding**** _

Felicity had just finished dressing up while her mom and Thea had her twins in their arms. The two little ones were born on December 2nd, on the first day of Hanukkah. Some say it’s a miracle, others say it’s a gift but Felicity just say that she broke Oliver’s hand and sworn to never be touched by him again. Their neighbors could attest this statement wasn’t standing anymore if you could rely on Felicity’s loud cries at various times of the night. Or if you had the chance to see them in their pool.

But Ismael and Lea were worth it. They were two beautiful angels, the two babies were literally like one another. Same eyes, same hair, same facial expressions, same everything. Also same time to eat and cry until mama undresses and feed them for the greatest pleasure of their dad who sat in front of them and looked for hours. Nothing sexual, most of the time.

Felicity was finally ready to go and let her mother and Thea get out with the babies while Oliver’s dad came in and took her hand. Felicity almost died when Robert accepted to walk her down the aisle. And now she was here, walking in this beautiful church with her soon to be step dad walking beside her until she came at arms length to Oliver, Robert pecked her cheek and talk to his son loud enough for everyone in the room to hear,

“Don’t mess things up this time son, she’s a keeper.” He winked and everyone laughed then sat when the preacher came between Oliver and Felicity.

“Vows?”

Both nodded and Oliver started.

“Felicity, I have worked really hard to do perfect vows and then I gave up when I saw I couldn’t make it.” He stopped for a second and once again everyone laughed and he clearly heard his sister saying ‘Not really surprised!’. “So I tried this and it went out pretty good, I love you, You’re the best part of me Felicity, I’m a better person because you’re in my life and because I’ve met you. I never imagined a life so full of joy and happiness until I met you, you were the light inside the darkness and you always make me smile no matter the situation. You’re my always and I hope I’ll be yours too.” He finished his vows his eyes matching his soon to be wife, full with unshed tears. With his shaking hand, he placed wedding band on Felicity’s wedding finger and kissed her cheek.

“How am I supposed to do better than that?” She turned to stare at her mom and Oliver and the guests laughed again.

“Oh honey just listen to your heart and let your mouth be free!” He mom’s advice was exactly what she needed to start. She turned back to stare at Oliver and took a deep breath before starting.

“Some wise person once told me to listen to my heart and let my mouth be free,” she stopped to chuckle with Oliver and resumed her speech, “I have never loved so fiercely than with you, and to be honest I never thought I’d be able to love someone the way I love you. You opened up my heart in a way I didn’t know was possible. With you, and with the kids, I have found a new way to live and love and cherish. I couldn’t be more thankful to have met you and to have shared so much with you already. Oliver, you’re the love of my life and you are my always too. I don’t plan on letting you go so easily.” She chuckled and it was now her turn to put his wedding band on his wedding finger.

The preacher stood tall and pronounced the magical words, “I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride.”

Oliver didn’t need to be asked twice and leaned down to kiss his wife. After what felt like an eternity, he walked down the stairs of the church and took their twins and teddy with him to walk back up the stairs with Felicity holding Lea in her arms and he kept kissing her with no care in the world about all the other applauding and cheering, it was just him and his wife. And his children in both their arms, the five of them hugging and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the next fiction, feel free to check my twitter account for any question or news about upcoming stories:  
> Twitter.com/GameOfOlicity


End file.
